Last Battle
by Lily4Evr
Summary: The gods secrets are to be kept no matter what. But this time, MUCH bigger than the previous. Will this ever end? Now with the war brewing Beth must fight obstacles and loss. Knowing that her past is coming back to get her. 'Last Chance' Sequel ;
1. Prologue

I was given a last chance, one in which I had lost. Fate was now giving me choice. A choice I did not want to make. My immortal lover -Edward. My family -the gods on Mount Olympus. The world -In which is where Kronos plans his revenge. Or my eternal power - something that I have yet to discover.

But now, now there one more thing on my already heavy plate that is added- A.J.. My sweet precious A.J. it's safe to say that if anything happens to her I will move every single piece of dust on heaven and earth to find the one held responsible. And I fear that it'll be the end of me one day.

And Olympus can't lose their jewel can they?

Be prepared Kronos because I'm not going down without a fight. Be expecting hell on earth. Because if war is what you want, war is what you'll get.

**Do yOu guys like it so far? And if its not clear this is a sequel to 'Last Chance' but if you havent read 'Last Chance' you dont need to read it for this story. :) but it would be better if you did. Any questions please REVIEW**


	2. Revenge runs deeper than sibling love

**EZABETH **

I tapped my finger nail on my wooden desk ,carved out of the very tree that my mother gave the Athens, the historic olive tree, impatiently.

Hermes should've been back by now. I had sent him to run a little errand for me. Well actually it was a huge errand. One which might possibly lead him into being thrown into Tarturas for a few hours, maybe even days.

Looking over at A.j. I debated on whether going to the underworld myself or not. Even after Uncle Z pruswaed that the photograph sent of Edward in Los Angeles was fake I couldn't get it out of my mind. So I sent Hermes to investigate. He... let's just say, didn't go willingly. Instead I had to threaten him that I would post on Olympus Weekly that her sings the lyrics 'Dont-cha think your boyfriend is cute like me' in the shower.

It was either that or threatening Apollo to do it by sending his picture of him making an omelet naked, full round. And... Knowing Apollo, I knew at wouldn't work so poor Hermes having to put up with me and my wonderful colorful schemes.

Alright thats it Hermes is taking so long to come back. You know the motto 'if you want something done right do it yourself?' yeah I'm about to prove it, again.

Gingerly picking up A.J. who was fast asleep, I imagined myself where the enternce to the Underworld was, Los Angeles's Hollywood sign.

"Yew, yuck" i grumbled as I stepped over the endless bags of chips and broken bottles of beer. Mortals these days, do they not respect Pan at all! No wonder he's been asleep in that small damp room of his, instead of suffering in this waste with the rest of us.

Pressing my hand on the letter 'H' of the sign I watched as the ground made way and lead into a dark tunnel. "Well here we go" I mumbled, heading slowley and carefully down the passway. But not before making sure that A.J. was tucked securely in my arms.

"Hello Charon" I greeted steeping inside the small wreked ferry. I swear this boat was going to fall apart any second now! And I couldn't just pop in the underworld because the Underworld is a place beyond the gods of Olympus. No one besides those who have permission from Hades can just pop in there.

I whish I had permission, I must ask Uncle H soon because sitting in a ferry boat with Charon for about fifteen minutes isn't so appealing.

"Ah, Lady Ezabeth back so soon? And with your youngling I see. But no, she will not be joining my lord, it seems that she is one of us, congratulation" he chattered pulling away from the skeleton built dock once i put few golden drachmas in his hands. "Where to?" he asked.

"Orcus" I answered, " I need to have a word with my Uncle"

"Orcus" Charon mused. "Lord Hermes asked upon the same place earlier today, although the felo didn't quiet make out the same" he snkiered. " But then again not many do"

Orcus was were Uncle Z and Persephone live, where the main estates in the Underworld are. Not many people know that though, since mostly no one is granted access there. But me being me, well I do.

"Mil'Lady if you would be so Kind would you remind my lord that a raise might be in order?" Charon asked, once we docked at Orcus.

"I'll be sure to bring that up I reassured him, even though I had no intention of doing so what so ever.

**ANNABETH CHASE; CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

"Come Seaweed brain I know you can do better than that!" I teased Percy, nudging him with the tip of my dagger while sending him tripping to the ground.

"Give me some slack Wise Girl, ferocious Mrs. Fluffy kept me up all night doing her monster cat stuff" Percy whined in response. I really think he can be such a drama king sometimes. How can a cute furry little kitten scare a son of Poseidon and an almost fully grown satyr is beyon even me.

"Percy, you know there's help right? We can go talk to Chrion to schedual an appointment with a local therapist" I told him sincerely. Well as sincerely as I could, because inside I was trying not to burst into laughter.

"Ha Ha this isn't funny Annabeth, it's real and I don't need a shrink, you know that" he glared at me. But I really do think he needed to see one though, with all the crazy things his been through, Hades I may even need to see one. It's been a mirical we haven't broken down yet.

"Come on Percy, Bella's..." I trailed off. Bella. Who we now know is not named Bella.

"Annabeth, do you remember when Chrion gave us the quest to go find 'Bella' and I told you the prophecy the oracle gave me?" Percy suddenly asked out of no where. Yeah I did remember but that seemed so long ago. He's ADHD seriously gets a hold of him sometimes.

"Yeah, why" i asked confused.

"Becuase we never solved it and it doesn't make since" he thought deeply walking away, towards his cabin it seemed. I just followed him thinking. He was right, it didn't make since.

_"'At Sunrise in mid fall_

_Will a child be born_

_Out of Revenge or Love_

_Should this child fall_

_Take with her the glorious days_

_of the Olympian reign _

_And leave the world in an awakened fate'_

But then when the Oracle finished remember she gave me a warning something about not letting the goddess fall or something really bad as going to happen?" he recited.

"Yeah, you said that she said not the let the goddess fall or else even the Titan lord's power would not wake" I remembered.

"I think it's time to tell Chiron" he stopped, turning around to look at me in the eye.

"But I thought the Oracle told you not to!" I exclaimed. Getting the attention of the unclaimed Demi-god Angus. (**A/N AND IF YOU FONT REMEMBER HE'S ACTUALLY TRITON SUCK AT CAMP) **

" Are you guys going on another quest?" he asked jogging towards us.

"Why you wanna come?" Percy asked jokingly.

"No"He said but he then mumbled under his breath," I wouldn't be able anyway, it would be interfering" but I don't think Percy heard.

What was that?

"Good because I was lying" Percy smiled.

"oh" Angus said before leaving.

"well that was... Weird?" I murdered.

"I know" Percy agreed.

"Well Perce, it seems as if we DO have another quest on our hands" I joked.

"Yeah, Olympus here we come" He looked over at me before sending me a smirk and sprinting off towards him cabin. That jerk!

"Hey that's not fair"I exclaimed before chasing after him. I just hope this quest wont be as tragic as the rest, because I don't think we could afford anymore death's...

**/**

**MAGGIE P.O.V (A/N remember Magaska, Alaska?"**

"Nicole?" I asked stepping out of the shadows.

"Maggie?" she also asked sounding shocked. I would be to, we haven't spoken to each other since we came to America after papa died.

"We don't have much time Nikki, Luke is planning something big, and I think it has to do with your bloodsuckers you keep at camp" I told her hastily looking around for anyone that might be able to hear or see us.

Truth is that even I seem not to care, Nikki is the only one I actually care for. And we were actually happy once without papa before we came to America, no help to out _MOTHER_.

Sibling love runs deep, but revenge runs deeper. And I'm going to make sure I have my revenge on those pitiless gods.

**So any comment? Questions? Please **_**REVIEW**_**! I want to know how i could improve my writing. Thanks :)**


	3. Mysterious Girl

**PREVIOUSLY ON 'Last Battle'**

_"We don't have much time Nikki, Luke is planning something big, and I think it has to do with your bloodsuckers you keep at camp" I told her hastily looking around for anyone that might be able to hear or see us._

_Truth is that even I seem not to care, Nikki is the only one I actually care for. And we were actually happy once without papa before we came to America, no help to out MOTHER._

_Sibling love runs deep, but revenge runs deeper. And I'm going to make sure I have my revenge on those pitiless gods_

**EZABETH (Bella) P.O.V**

"Do you really think I would be capable to do something like that?" Uncle H's voice thundered, bouncing of the palace walls.

"I don't know. You tell me" I replied calmly. did he really ask me that question! He was never to be trusted. That was one of the unspoken rules in Olympus! Hades would do anything to try to get more power. He even tried to take the lightning bolt from Percy a few years back to o dr throw Uncle Z!

"Mama!" A.J. squealed in joy, when the domesticated hellhound licked her face. I slightly winced not know what on Earth that thing had eaten before. Probably some chopped up pieces of mortal limbs.

"Not know sweetheart. Mommy is busy" I kneeled down to her eye level and told her with a calm soothing voice. Oh gods, she reminded me so much of her father. And it's for her I'm doing everything that I can to know the truth.

"Beth! Don't you listen to yourself! You sound mad!" Uncle H shouted at me. Not as mad as you'd think. I thought. I was tempted to say it out loud but thought against it.

"Then tell me why was there no record of Edward entering the Underworld? I asked all your precious officials and scholars and the said you never confirmed it!" I yelled back, starting to see red dots in my vision. I swear the only thing holding me back was A.J.. If it wasn't for her I would've kicked Uncle H's butt all the way to Tartarus by now.

...Well that and the slight problem that he's the ruler of the Underworld so it wouldn't be to continent dragging a hundred and ninety pound god through the Underworld is SO not going to go under the radar.

"Maybe the Egyptians took him? Haven't you thought of that possibility!" he sneered. You could practically see smoke coming out his ears.

"Oh give me that crap!" I snapped, "You know they have no claim over him what so ever!" he knew perfectly well that the Egyptians wouldn't dare to tempt me of distroying thing once and for all. At least not after IT happened.

"You've gone too far this time Betsy! Don't forget I could command the hell hound to rip apart A.J. with one single word!" he hissed.

Messing with me is one thing. But with my daughter is another.

"Don't you dare threatened my daughter! How dare you! After all I've don't to keep your sluts out and fed with your bastard children!" I exploded that moment. I bent down to scoop A.J. -much to her disappointment- and stomped out the door as fast as I could.

On my way back to the faery no one dared to stop me since they knew I was back. Ezabeth of Olympus. And not the nice one I was playing but the original ruthless killer was now back to play.

**-PERCY **

"Percy"

"Percy!"

I jolted awake from sleep looking around.

"Percy"

Reaching over the night stand i turned on the light.

"Hello?" i whispered. "Is anyone there?" Getting up and walking towards the door. It was unusually cold, so i invouentaryly shivered, feeling the coldness of the floor against my feet.

The door opened and a sudden gush of wind came in pushing me backwards.

'Meow' Amintah walked in between my legs. But then stopped and hissed loudly.

Uh oh. I know better enough that to stand next to her when she feels threatened. i jumped back just in time to see her grow at least four feet and turn into a furious leopard, snarling while extending her poisoness claws.

"Shh it alright" A figure laughed and walked over. i couldn't see them very well becuase the light didn't reach the door. But when they stepped into seeing distance, i had to take a double look. There in my cabin was a girl dressed in a toga with golden bracelets on her arm, ankles, and head. With several jewels on her toga. And if i right she was wearing greek sandals that soldiers used to use when in battle.

Her hair was raven black, much like my own. But her eyes. They were an electric blue, so incredible he had only seen once. It wouldn't surprise me if she was a goddess. But the thing was that she didn't have the aura of one. Usually when there is a godly being close you feel tingles in the air. I was stupid enough not to notice it when Beth was here. I had just figured that it was Mr. D. But this girl is totally goddess worthy.

"Hey" She smiled gingerly, kneeling down to pet a now normal sized Amintah.

"I-You-Wha-H-Hey" I stuttered. So much for all cool calm and collected.

The girl giggled and stood up straight. " Perseus right?" she asked.

"Percy" I grumbled. I hated being called Perseus. I felt like I might dishonner the original Perseus by calling myself that.

"Oh yeah, right...sorry I forget sometimes" she laughed.

"yeah…..How did you know?" i asked confused.

"i know many things" she shrugged.

"So… What are you doing here? Are you a new camper?" I asked. It wouldnt be strange to have a new camper in the middle of the night. They just can't afford a few more hours until morning to get to camp or else their chances of getting eaten by a monster grows ever minute.

"No" She laughed, "I'm looking for my mom"

"Your mom?" I inquired.

"Yeah, Ezabeth of Olympus" She explained, smiling.

Ezabeth…..Beth!

"What you mean Beth?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah" She admitted. But i saw something cross her eyes that i couldn't understand.

"She's not here" I told her solemnly. It took some time to process what she had said earlier. Mom. Wait, Beth said she was pregnant of her first born a few weeks ago. How can the girl here be Beth's baby? It's impossible. The girl looked like she was around sixteen or seventeen years old.

"I know that too" She smiled at me. I felt like melting inside, in a good way. But there was a part of me that feared her and wanted to run away as if Amintah were chopping on my heels. A very small part though.

"Okay... So I have to questions. First if you knew that already, why even bother to show up here? And second, how can you be Beth's baby if she was just pregnant a few weeks ago?" I asked confused.

"Because I can get to her by you and second of all, I'm not her biological daughter. And thank you for telling me that she was pregnant. That, I did not know" she smiled sweetly.

Lesson 299 of surviving in this crazy world of us is that when ever someone someone -especially of that someone is immortal- say's that they are going to use you to get to someone else, run out of there and hid. OR you can always stay and take the risk about being used as a pawn.

I chose the easy one out. Running. But how? She was blocking my only way out of the cabin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the girl said coming forward.

"Do what?" I retorted.

"Run" she shrugged. Dang it! Now that only leaves choice C. And I REALLY don't feel like being someone's personal bait to rail someone in. You get it? Rail someone in? Because Beth and I are children of Poseidon? Never mind, I think I just killed it anyway.

"Why would I run?" I questioned, trying to buy sometime.

"No reason" she smiled sweetly stepping forward, which made me take a step back even more. That was until I was back up against the wall that is. Lesson number 3 never be backed against something that is not your ally or else it will end badly. And unless the wall can do some serious butt kicking I don't think I'll be getting much out of it.

And the worst part is that with every step she took closer the more I felt woozy like I needed a good night sleep. Maybe I did, but not right now.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit" She explained just before darkness took me over.

**ANNABETH P.O.V.**

"Hey seaweed brain hurry up!"' I yelled while banging on Percy's cabin door.

Stupid seaweed brain probably slept in. "Percy!" I yelled once again,"If your not out but e count of three I'm going to go in there and personally see to it that Clarisse get's what she wants" i threatned.

I waited five more seconds until I started counting. "One...Two...Three...four...five" Puzzled I knocked on the door again. "Percy?"

That's strange, he usaly gets out rut on 'three' maybe even 'four' but he's never completely ignored me. Something's not right.

"Percy?" I asked twisting the door knob. Only to find that it was unlocked. Which is normal here in camp except for Percy who has gotten a bit paranoid about people barging into his room at night. And I should take the blame for that I guess.

I never thought I'd seen the day -or night more like it- that I would see Percy singing along to the lyrics of 'Im bringing sexy back' in underwear. But or his sake I wont speak of the blue boxer briefs with Nemo's and the little sea turtles on them ... Oops!n

"Percy?" I whispered. Alright if this was some sick joke of his I swear on the river Styx that I will make that boy suffer, even if it was the last thing I did.

"Meow"

So tense from looking from corner to corner of the cabin, the whine from Amintah made me jump out of my socks.

"Oh! Hey there girl" I reached down to pet her as I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Walking over to Percy's bed I saw that it was undone and that his pillow was on the floor for some reason.

Amintah probably jumped on it and caused it to fall. I thought.

"Annabeth!" I heard my name being called from outside. So I put the pillow back on the bed and made my way out door. But something caused me to stop and freeze.

Something had fallen on the floor a few feet from the unoccupied bunk where Bella used to sleep. A necklace. And not just any necklace. A camper necklace who's owner was not here. Percy.

Gasping I picked it up and rushed outside with tars threatening to fall as I made my way to the Big House. Hoping that I would make it in time so we could go save Percy. But deep down a voice was nagging and teasing me that i might be already to late.

**/**

_Wew, finally Finals are over! : ) and no more pressure on me! (well not as much anyway). So that means time for me to write! :D I hope you liked this chapter (and sequel so far). If you have any questions just click those two green words at the bottom and ask away :)._

_Anyway please_

_REVIEW!_

_-Lily : D_

_P.s. if you have not noticed I love ending my A/N's with ' :D smily faces ( : ' [just a fun fact]_


	4. Gods and their mobile's

_**Previously on 'Last Battle'**_

_"Annabeth!" I heard my name being called from outside. So I put the pillow back on the bed and made my way out door. But something caused me to stop and freeze. _

_Something had fallen on the floor a few feet from the unoccupied bunk where Bella used to sleep. A necklace. And not just any necklace. A camper necklace who's owner was not here. Percy._

_Gasping I picked it up and rushed outside with tars threatening to fall as I made my way to the Big House. Hoping that I would make it in time so we could go save Percy. But deep down a voice was nagging and teasing me that i might be already to late._

_**:::::::::::;::::::::;;;;;**_

**NICOLE P.O.V (night Percy got kidnapped)**

"Nicole what are you doing here it's so late?" Annabeth's voice asked sleepily from behind. Freezing I quickly hid my mobile phone in my jacket pocket.

"I couldn't go to sleep. I just needed fresh air" I lied.

"Well you should get back in now, before Mr.D hears you" she yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Ya, your right. But I'm going to go the washroom's first. Goodnight see you in the morning" I answered walking away.

Great now I have to call Maggie in the washrooms. So much for a peaceful night without any disturbances.

Not that I was blaming Annabeth. She was actually nice, plus it was her responsibility to watch over her cabin mates. But there was something that was very different from Annabeth and I.

Our MOTHER did help HER, giving her anything she needed to stay alive when she wasn't at camp. Including an invisibility cap. But did she help Maggie and me when we were a few steps to death? No, she didn't.

She just stood by and watched. The more I think about it the more I think that Maggie is right. The gods don't car about us. We're just a result of their entertainment with mortals.

But then again there MUST be some gods out there that do actually care. It would be like saying that all Russians are involved with the mafia and that all the Middle east people are terrorist. There might be some but certainly not all! Right?

Like Lord Poseidon. He has given his children -that i know of- help thought their quest. Like the sword Percy has and the assistance he gave Bella when she lived in the mortal world. He must've done SOMETHING for her so that monsters didn't disturbed her until she was eighteen.

Dialing the number Maggie gave me I held my breath as I heard the phone ringing.

"Sweet and Sour Smoothies how can I help you?" a voice asked from the line.

"Hi. I'll like to have a lemon cappuccino with immortal blood?" I said hesitantly.

"Who is this?" now another voice asked this time male.

"I'm looking for Magaska Petrovov" I stated. Maggie specifically said NOT to give them my name and to use a fake last name for her.

"Who is this?" they asked again.

I didn't reply. Instead I kept quiet.

I then heard the person sigh, "Very well" before I heard the phone ringing again.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered this time.

"Maggie? It's me" I answered.

"Oh good I thought you weren't going to call me" she sounded relieved. I wonder why? Didn't she trust me?

"Ya, well people change" I murmured. It was true. I would've laughed at you and told you that you were delusional if you would've told me a few weeks ago that I would be planning to plot against the gods.

"Okay. I'm outside the border. How fast can you get here?" she asked.

"Five minutes. Maybe less." I told her already walking towards the border line.

"okay I'll be here" she assured before the lines went dead. I shoved the mobile into my jacket pocket and started to walk faster.

Bitting my lip I made a drastic decision. One that I would of never thought of if it wasn't for Annabeth who reminded me that many would give their lives for Olympus, at the last minute. Pulling the phone back out I texted six simple words. Thinking that a threat will warn them.

_**BLOOD WILL SPILL ON OLYMPUS'S BELOVED **_

Hopefully the will get the motto soon enough and act quickly before it all goes down.

**BETH (BELLA) P.O.V**

"I. Don't. Care" I warned Apollo.

"But that's unreasonable Beth! Please reconsider" he pleaded.

"He threatened my daughter! How would your feel if Hades tried to kill your music mojo? Huh. You wouldn't like it would you?" I taunted.

"Beth... You know he wouldn't do that" he tried to reason.

"Really? Because your just a minor god compared to Zeus . And didn't he try to take Zues's lighting bolt away?" I smirked knowing I was getting in his head. I get what I want no matter what. I will move every spec of dust in heaven and earth until I get it. And what. Want right now is a full put war to show Hades you really is in charge.

"I'm not so sure Beth. You just pulled that stunt a few years ago. He wouldn't do another one so fast" he said unsure. Probably trying to convince himself.

And that when it happened. Apollo's mobile phone started ringing. Shooting a curious glance at him I watched him shrug and take it out. I was just going to continue (or perhaps laugh at him how it was funny that a godly being using such a mortal device is beyond even me) but I didn't when I saw his face lose it's color and it seemed that he had aged a few years in a matter of seconds.

"What?" I asked trying to sneak a glance at his phone.

"You got what you wanted. A full out war. But not the one you wanted. We have to call the council" he took a deep breath and explained, showing me his phone.

In bold letters it clearly stated:

**BLOOD WILL SPILL ON OLYMPUS'S BELOVED **

Giving the phone back to Apollo I commanded him, "This is beyond the council. Call you-know-who and Chiron besides the ENTIRE council. Oh, and tell Aphro that I don't give a sh*t if she is h*rny with Ares right now. I want everyone in the throne room in fifteen minutes EXACTLY. No excuses."

He nodded his head and started making calls while running away, probably to find someone else.

Meanwhile I traveled to my chamber's with my godly power's. Letting out a breath I did not know I had held, I picked up A.J. and wrapped her in a sturdy blanket.

"Annalise !" i called A.J.'s nanny who was downstairs making A.J. a bottle. She soon came rushing up next to me to see what was wrong. "Her take her and make sure she's safe. You know we're to hide"

Annalise nodded taking A.J. into her arms before disappearing.

Now that A.J. was no longer in sudden danger I felt like the weight of the sky was lifted from my shoulder's.

I rushed back to the throne room were everyone was already there. Some pacing other's in deep thought. To grab their attention I whistled loudly.

They froze and went to sit down on their thrones. Hades and Persephone were brought some silver thrones for them to sit on along with Aunty Hestia.

"Why was this meeting so urgent HE had to come?" Dad asked glaring at Hades. He still hasn't gotten over that he tried to kill Percy and then sent hellhound to chase me, when I went to camp. A bit overprotective much?

"We received this text message" Apollo explained bring up an image for everyone to see in the middle of the room. Everyone had a good view since no matter where you sat in the seating row that resemedled an 'U' the image looked like it was turned for you specifically to see it.

Several gasp's and murmurs were heard through out the room.

"Hades...did you have anything to do with this?" I inquired.

"What do you think?" he sneered in my direction.

"I don't know what to think of you anymore" I shot back.

"Well I think your-" he began before he got cut off.

"HADES! EZABETH! Silence. Now Hades did you or did you not have a say in this?" Uncle Z asked.

"No" Hades admitted.

"When was this sent?" Persephone asked, shooting a glare to her husband to keep quiet.

"Around fifteen minutes ago" Apollo answered.

"Well has anything happened since then?" Mother asked stepping closer to the projection.

"No. Not that we know of" Apollo shook his head.

"Dionysus, has there been anything strange happening in camp lately?" Mother asked D.

He in response shot her the 'are-you-f*cking-kidding-me' look. "The camp is filled with Demi-gods and a horse man plus a very angered god that doesn't deserved to be stuck there. Don't you think that is 'strange' for the mortal world?" he rolled his eyes. "But aside from that... no. Nothing unusual has occurred"

"Then how do we know if this threat is actually a threat and not a prank?" She sighed.

"Because...it isn't" Macaria strolled into the room holding up a scroll.

"Macaria! What are you doing here!" Hades jumped form his seat and glared at his daughter.

"Oh don't worry old man I just came cause i thought you folks would want to see this" she threw the scroll to the middle of the room and it quickly replaced the text int the projection.

I was expecting a normal scroll. The old ones that no one wants to read anymore, but this wasn't like that, AT ALL. Instead of words there was a picture.

"this was delivered soon after you left" she explained.

I gasped for air and my eyes soon became watery. It was Edward. But not like the picture they had sent before but this one he was in a dark room strapped to a chair looking devilish. It was quite clear that he was drugged.

"But that's not all. It moves" she shot me a pity look before waving her hand and the picture started moving.

Edward's screams of agony were filling the room and I couldn't talk it anymore.

"Turn it off please!" I begged. Tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry but there's a message at the end" Macaria apologized. And after what seemed like forever it stopped and a figure replaced Edward's you couldn't see them since the were hidden by the shadows but you could hear them. It was a female. She warned that what they had done to Edward was only the beginning and there was going to be much worse before the screen turned black.

"Do you see who delivered it?" Hermes asked. He looked annoyed, my guess was that he was annoyed that someone took his job of messenger of the gods. Hey, I don't blame him. If it were me I would me majorly pissed.

"No. That's the problem. No one was seen going in or out of the castle...Except for Lady Ezabeth of course" Macaria bowed her head.

"How's that possible? Weren't the guards doing their jobs?" Persephone asked her daughter, looking confused.

Macaria shrugged. "I don't know. But that's not the worst of our problem's."

"Then what is?" Hephustus asked.

"Percy Jackson has just entered the realms of limbo"

Oh gods. May the fates be in our favor, since it seems that our luck is not.

**/**

**Fun fact about Macaria:**

**Macaria was the goddess of (blessed) death, a minion of her parents Hades and Persephone.**

**She may have been a more merciful counterpart of the death-god Thanatos; or was perhaps somehow connected with the passage of souls to the Nesoi Makarioi (Islands of the Blest).**

**(There is also a Macarica daughter of Hercules but that one isn't the one I'm referring to. I am referring to the goddess)**

**Hoped you liked the chapter please REVIEW. Any questions? And I'm thinking about having a BETA reader. But don't really know how to do it or who would be good for beta-reading my fan-fic. **


	5. Where did my sister go?

**PREVIOUSLY ON 'LAST BATTLE'**

_"Do you see who delivered it?" Hermes asked. He looked annoyed, my guess was that he was annoyed that someone took his job of messenger of the gods. Hey, I don't blame him. If it were me I would me majorly pissed._

_"No. That's the problem. No one was seen going in or out of the castle...Except for Lady Ezabeth of course" Macaria bowed her head._

_"How's that possible? Weren't the guards doing their jobs?" Persephone asked her daughter, looking confused._

_Macaria shrugged. "I don't know, but that's not the worst of our problem's."_

_"Then what is?" Hephaestus asked._

_"Percy Jackson has just entered the realms of limbo" _

_Oh gods. May the fates be in our favor, since it seems that our luck is not._

/

So I think this song goes perfectly with this chapter (Maybe because I was listening to it when I was writing).

Numb-Linkin Park

.com/watch?v=OC4v-3etsMA&sns=em

/

Chapter 4

BETH (Bella) P.O.V

It's been hectic for the past day and a half since Macarica announced that Percy entered the realms of limbo. It was a serious thing. Think of it as a coma. But instead of endless darkness, put in endless nightmare's. Horrors that have been locked away in the deeps of Tartarus. And the worst is that what ever happens to your body in your mind actually happen's to your physical body. So if you die in your dreams, you really do die.

The worst part is that when you wake up -_if_ you do wake up-you'r hardly ever the same again. Some go crazy forever, still thinking they are in limbo.

A loud crash knocked me out of my train of thoughts. Startled I looked around and let out a sigh when I saw a five hundred year porcelain vase shattered on the marble floor. Bending down to pick up the pieces I could hear dad still yelling at Hades for letting this happen.

Not that it was Hades's fault anyway. He has no say in who goes in or out of limbo. No one does really. Well, except for the person who put the other in that state. But not even them can bring the victim back. It all depends on the person who is trapped.

"Oh shut the Hades up already! I had enough! You can't do anything about it anymore, so put on your big boy pants and suite yourself up!" I yelled at dad, having enough of all the screaming already. It was giving me a migraine. And I wasn't even sure of god's could have migraine's!

"Your brother is in the realm's of limbo! Don't you care?" father roared back at me. If I were someone else I would've flinched away, but I'm not. I'm Lady Ezabeth Ann-Marie of Olympus for crying out loud! I don't take order's from ANYONE. Not even the one who was a main part of creating me.

"I do care! But why should you? You never cared about anyone else before!" I hissed not caring that everyone was in the room right now since I SO did not feel like taking bull sh*t from ANYONE right now.

"I don't care? So who was the one you showed you how to be an excellent heroine? Who told you never to show your fear in front of your enemies? Who-"

"Who cheated on their family when they needed them most?" I reminded him. His face noticeably paled. "Who slept with a slut in their betrothed's temple? And I have a new's flash for you mister. Mother wasn't the one who turned Medusa into a what she really was, I did. Mother just took the blame to protect me from your wrath since I was young. But now, now I WANT you to know the truth. And I want you to know that I know the truth. I also want you to live in pain by knowing that!"

The room was dead silence after my little speech. I swear if you would drop a paper clip you would be able to hear it.

"Is it true Athena?" father asked in a weak voice. Mother just looked at me with a pained expression before nodding. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Poseidon, now's not the time, you can discuss all this later" Uncle Z interrupted.

"Did you know about this brother?" Father asked. And when Uncle Z looked away instead of responding, dad let out a forced chuckle. "By the heaven's you ALL knew about this"

No one said a word , sense it was true. Everyone did keep it from him. We had come to an unspoken decision that not speaking about it was for the best. And for a way, it was I guess. Father and Amphritie didn't annul their marriage and mother went back to her solitary life, having the most brilliant Demi-gods.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this confession session, but I think you're going to want to see this" Hermes interrupted. "Bring her in!" he yelled to the guards stationed outside the door.

Once the wide doors opened I couldn't believe my eyes. There standing tall like she owned the world, Lera walked in. "Hello, mother"

LERA P.O.V.

Years after years, I've waited for her to come and collect me from that horrible PRIZON. Ten years pasted, twenty, A CENTURY! And still she didn't take me out.

I didn't know what else to do to make her happy. Everything I did was wrong or not enough. Just living up to her expectations were driving me mentally to Tartarus!

I so stupid that I didn't notice it before. But now that the Titan lord has opened my eyes and anything to do with her is just...…to painful to bear. Now I've just decided to break away my emotions so it wouldn't bother me much anymore. But their's still a slight pain that keeps on reminding me of everything she's -no THEY'VE done to turn me into this...this monster that I am.

Before meeting the Titan Lord I had thought that Ezabeth was my adoptive mother and Apollo a great uncle that cared for me as my own. But now I know the truth. Ezabeth slaughtered my birth mother, drove her insane. Instead of the version I was told when I was a child, which was that my mother had given me up to the wolves and Artemis had found me, but when I was a toddler Ezabeth adopted me as her own. And the man I once thought as an uncle is actually my biological father!

I whole world came crashing down when I found out the truth. I didn't know who I was anymore. But now I do. I am no longer Lera, the poor adoptive daughter of Olympus, but Valeria, fierce, unforgiving Valeria.

I will not allow the gods to rule my life anymore. Walking into the thrown room I saw my so called 'mother' noticeable pale, along with the rest of the Olympus...pathetic.

"Hello Mother" I greeted smirking at them.

"L-L-Lera!" 'Mother' was able to stutter out before rushing towards me. In response I held my hands up, signaling her not to come near. She looked at my outstretched hands with wide eyes, before opening her mouth in an attempt protest.

"I'm not here to socialize with you all, no matter how boring it is. I'm actually here t discuss the matter of Percy Jackson entering the realms of limbo" I announced.

"Lera, what do you know of Percy entering the realms?" Lord Poseidon inquired, get up from his throne.

"Everything" I answered truthfully. When I did there was several shocked gasps around the room.

"How?" Lord Zeus asked.

"Because I'm the one who put him there" I smirked as this time the whole room went up in chaos. Oh this is going to be even more fun that I had anticipated.

NICOLE P.O.V

"Why did you do it?" Maggie hissed at me, glaring from across the room.

"I thought it would help" I lied, shrugging my shoulder's. Somehow she had found out that I sent the warning text message to the Olympians, and boy was she not happy about it...AT ALL.

"You can be killed if out Lord finds out! He has a no tolerance policy! Especially with Luke around...there's no way around him" she shuddered. Which made me wonder why. Had they done something to her? Either way I'm being to have second thoughts about this whole 'rebelling against Olympus' stuff.

"Nikki I'm not joking about this!" she scolded me, when she saw that I wasn't really paying any attention to her.

"I know Maggie, I know. I'm just thinking about...home"I yet again lied through my teeth.

"Home" Maggie sighed, looking sad.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll go back someday when all this is cleared up" I gave her a forced smile, holding her hand reassuringly. But we both knew that it was never going to happen. Home didn't exist for us anymore. Not since we were ten.

"I miss Papa" Maggie confessed, sitting down on the ground.

"Me too" I whispered, the memories flooding into my mind.

"Did you hear that?" Maggie suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Shhh, listen" she pressed her finger to her lips.

When I did I noticed that something was making a strange sound. Confused I walked over to he dorm door and pulled it open. The sound sounded like it was coming from the end of one of the long hallways in the Princess Andromeda.

I was starting to track where the sound was coming from, when Maggie pulled my arm. "Hey! Don't go. There's a lot of monsters wandering the halls. It's probably just a pipe leak or something"

Rolling my eyes I muttered "Chicken" under my breath before continuing down the long hall.

"Nicole!" Maggie hissed quietly at me from behind, before following me.

Going down a few flight of stairs, we stopped in front of a wide door. Shooting a glance at Maggie I twisted the door knob slowly and stepped inside.

"Oh no" I whispered rushing towards Percy's side. He was here! Wait, why was he here? "Percy! Percy!" I shook him, but he didn't response. It almost looked like he was dead, except for the fact he was breathing steadily.

"You know him?" Maggie asked.

"Of course I know him!" I yelled at her.

"Percy!" I tried to shake him awake once more. This time he let out a grunt. I thought it was because he might have been waking up at first, but them his shoulder's started heating up. I knew that because I was shaking them. But by the time I had let go, they were as hot as a frying pan when in use!

"What's happening to him!" I franticly asked Maggie.

"I don't know" she looked at me with expressionless eyes. What scared me the most was that there was a hint of pleasure for watching Percy wither in pain. She looked so….cruel and heartless.

"Maggie here, grab his arm, help me get him up!" I ordered.

"Why do you care if he's in pain?" she snapped, looking over at Percy with disgust clearly stated in her eyes.

"Because he hasn't done anything wrong!" I yelled at her. I couldn't believe she was actually wanting to leave Percy here in pain. That wasn't the Maggie I knew the Maggie I knew would hesitate for a few seconds before helping me out.

What happened to her? Where's my sister, I knew and loved?

**))))))))))))))))^.^(((((((((((((((Review if you see the ^.^**

**And if you have any questions/comments or if you like to read my fan-fic. thanks so much for reading! :D if it wasn't for you all who are REVIEWING i probably wouldn't have the guts to make a sequel. **

**-Sincerely Lily**

**P.S. I changed my username from 'Lillian Noel Ed' to 'Lily4evr'**


	6. Lera's back but not the same

_**Previously on 'Last Battle'**_

_"Maggie here, grab his arm, help me get him up!" I ordered._

_"Why do you care if he's in pain?" she snapped, looking over at Percy with disgust clearly stated in her eyes._

_"Because he hasn't done anything wrong!" I yelled at her. I couldn't believe she was actually wanting to leave Percy here in pain. That wasn't the Maggie I knew the Maggie I knew would hesitate for a few seconds before helping me out._

_What happened to her? Where's my sister, I knew and loved?_

**/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/:::/::/:::::/:/:/**

**EZABETH P.O.V.**

"Lera is just fooling around. Aren't you sweety?" I stood up baffled at what she had just said. I can not believe my baby just put Percy in limbo. She wouldn't do that. It's just not her! This must be a sick joke of some kind...right?

"No I'm not 'fooling around' _MOTHER_. I put Perseus Jackson in limbo and I'm not going to deny it" She smirked, like if what she had done was some thing grand and glorious. When in fact, that very thing is what can send her into Tarartus for all eternity.

"Valeria stop talking nonsense!" I snapped at her, trying to protect her at all cost. I felt like this was my fault. If I had not pressured her so much to be...perfect, then this might of not happen.

"I am not talking nonsense for the last time! You don't understand! I did this with all the purpose of getting to you! " She sneered at me.

Where the Hades did my baby go? She used to be so kind and shy that it took her hours of coaxing for her to attend an event. I can't believe this is happening! There has to be a way to reverse it. There has to be! This must be some kind of possession, or mind controlling. Something like that!

"My entire life it's all been about 'do this, do that, sit up, dress appropriate, don't talk back, be perfect'! But not anymore. You've all made me your personal puppet for to long. Now, now the Titan lord well over throw you and then I will be free to choose what I want, not you!" She yelled taking several steps forward.

I guess it was to close, because palace guards started to spill in and surrounded the room. Blocking her from us in the process. Lera didn't falter though. Even though I was silently begging for her to. She had to realize she just made what could be the worst mistake in her life, threatening the Olympian gods. Now, not ever will she be trusted and given as many honors as those she was so used to.

"Arrest her!" Father yelled at the guards. Immediately guards cuffed her and led her out of the room. Leaving us all in a quiet discussion. Even though I felt like dying inside, I didn't show it. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt me anymore. I was Ezabth of Olympus for crying out loud. I make people drop on their knees at the sight of me. **I WILL NOT CRY**. Not anymore, I've already shed more tears than I could count this past year and I'm in no way goning to cry anytime soon again.

"Beth" Hermes said in a wary voice, breaking me from my train of thoughts. Everyone's gaze was now on me. I was in the limelight, something that I've always loved having.

"Set her up for a trial in two weeks, as it seems that we won't need to fight over the conclusion of her fate since its already decided. Mean while I want I full report on what she was duing those years she was in the casino" I demanded walking towards the door. "Oh and Macaria, I'll be needing your assistance tomorow morning" I announced before walking out and headed to the very place I had sworn I'd never go again. But this time I wasn't going for punishment, I was going by choice

**()()()()()()()()()()()()^.^()()()()()()()**

**Nicole P.O.V.**

"Nikki just leave him!" Maggie tried pulling Percy from me. After she completely opposed helping me, I started to drag Percy from that horrid room...alone. All mean while she complained behind me. Like she was dragging a six feet teenager thought the endless halls of the Princess Adromeda.

About what felt like forever ever I found an ending. It wasn't really good but it was a start- or rather an end. It was a rail, the other side of it was a steep drop into the Atlantic ocean. Ya not a really good idea for a daughter of Athena and a out of conscious son of Poseidon. Who am I kidding? It's good for Percy but _**SO**_ bad for me.

"Well he goes nothing" I took a deep breath before pushing Percy off.

"Are you crazy! Look at what you just did!" Maggie screamed at me looking for Percy in the sea. I just hope he was alright. I climbed over the rail, ready to jump off myself, before Percy got to far away.

"Nikki!" Maggie desperately tried to pull me back over.

"I'm sorry Maggie, but I've seen enough" I appoligezed before taking a leap of faith. Literraly. I just hope I can find Percy before I get suck in the middle of nowhere alone. Oh gods please help, I prayed silently as the ice cold water sliced through my thin sweatshirt. Taking a deep breath I dove down and searched for Percy. Unluckily he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Where was he! It was less than ten seconds before I myself jumped off to! I panicked.

"Percy!" I yelled out. "Percy!"

Swimming around I still couldn't find him. Forced to go up for air, the waves carried me away from where I had dropped him. I tasted salt on my lips, but it wasn't because of the water. No, it was because of the tears falling from my eyes. I didn't imagine my life to end in the middle of the ocean. I didn't even die a courageous death! No I will probably end of freezing here and my body never to be found. Great just great.

"Nicole?"

Whipping around as fast as I could I turned to face the object that had just called me. "Percy?" I asked weakly.

"Yea. Hey are you alright?" he swam over and inspected my face.

"Your alive!" I screamed happily hugging him.

"Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked looking confused.

"Because... I...You..." i stuttered.

"What about you tell me when we get you some where that not the Atlantic ocean?" he asked teasingly.

"Yea, that would be good" I laughed. Thank gods that he woke up, if not who would've known what would've happened, I thought as the waves carried Percy and I to the shore. I just now hope that Maggie gets out before its to late.

**()()()()()()()(();)()()**

**BETH P.O.V.**

"Beth I don't think this is a good idea" Hermes tried to reason with me. Yea, so what of this wasn't my _**BEST **_idea but I'm desperate. Plus I had to do everything in my power to keep A.J. safe and make sure that she doesn't turn out like Lera did. Because if that did happen I would really go crazy and blood thirsty.

"Hermes shut up for once in my life and strap me up!" I scowled at him. He sighed but obeyed. I had changed into my old lather warrior suite for my journey and needed some help for the straps and Hermes was the only one who I trusted not to snitch me out.

When I was all done I grabbed my dagger and secured it around my waist, before looking back at Hermes. "Hermes if something happens to me, I need your word that you'll not let anything happen to A.J." I asked.

"I Hermes, god of messengers, travelers, and thieves solemly swear if anything occurs to Ezabeth of Olympus, jewel of Olympus, the blessed goddes, I will not let fate be harsh on Anehta Josephina Areh of Olympus, the beloved" Hermes swore, making the earth shake.

"Thank-you" I whispered.

"Just come back okay?" he begged.

I faintly smiled, "I'll try my best" before turning around and jumping into the endless dark pit, that led to Tarartus. The very place were I had once sworn not to ever step in again.

**/::::-/**

**Cliffhanger I know, don't shoot me! But I hope you liked it! : ) . Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Thanks :) **


	7. Lord Triton

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'LAST BATTLE'_

_"I Hermes, god of messengers, travelers, and thieves solemly swear if anything occurs to Ezabeth of Olympus, jewel of Olympus, the blessed goddes, I will not let fate be harsh on Anehta Josephina Areh of Olympus, the beloved" Hermes swore, making the earth shake._

_"Thank-you" I whispered._

_"Just come back okay?" he begged._

_I faintly smiled, "I'll try my best" before turning around and jumping into the endless dark pit, that led to Tarartus. The very place were I had once sworn not to ever step in again._

**/**

**Nikki P.O.V.**

"So to get things straight, I was kidnaped and brought to the Princess Andromeda all while I was asleep?" Percy asked sounding like he didn't believe me.

"Yea. Well I think so. I just found you in the ship, knocked out cold. I didn't even know if you were alive at first" I confessed gingerly sipping the cup of Starkbuck's lemon tea, Percy had bought me after we reached the shore. Apparently if you give mortals a piece of paper and TRY to put mist over it, they can still see it. But then again I used the word 'TRY'.

Thankfully though an old lady saw me shivering against the cold breeze and bought me some tea, muttering about how kids this days didn't care if we got sick or not because we have much more medicine then back in 'her day'.

"My version is similar to yours, though not quite the same" Percy admitted playing around with my 'sip with care' cap of my drink.

"You remember what happened?" I asked. He haven't mentioned anything before so I just assumed that he didn't know anything at all. That happens sometimes when you mess with the gods. I should know, trust me.

"Yea. Why wouldn't I? I was out, I wasn't dead or anything...right?" Percy sounded offended.

"No! No. You weren't dead. It's just that I didn't think you remembered anything since you hadn't said anything in the first place" I assured him rushing it at first.

A car honked behind us, letting us know that we were still crossing the street when the light turned back to green. Realizing that, we rushed to the side walk and began our discussion.

"Wait, what DO you remember?" I questioned, taking another sip of my now lukewarm tea. Where we're we anyways? I looked around to see if I recognized anything. I didn't.

"I just remember waking up and this strange girl walked in and started talking about crazy stuff then..." he trailed off.

"Then what?" I was so anxious to know what happened. All I know right now is that we need to go to Olympus to inform the gods that Percy was kidnapped.

"...I don't remember" Percy sounded frustrated. "I KNOW that I'm missing something. I just don't know WHAT"

That is strange. Well not really. You can never predict a god, and by my guess predicting what a Titan will do is the same. Your like telling a blind man to read or drive. And trust me, that's a hard thing to do.

"Well...do you know where we're at?" I randomly asked Percy. Hey don't judge me, I have ADHD remember?

"Ummm, no. I have no idea" Percy looked around in confusion. Searching for the nearest person, I walked over and tapped them on the shoulder. "Excuse me can you tell me what city this is?" I asked. The person I tapped looked to be about seventeen, he was leaning against a shop door texting someone.

"This is-" he suddenly cut him self off and looked at something behind me with wide eyes. Looking over my shoulder I didn't see anything unusual, in fact aside from Percy behind me there wasn't anything or anyone from the street that would pop out. He must be a nutt-job, I concluded starting to walk away.

"What are you doing here? I thought they had kidnapped you!" the guy suddenly snatched Percy's elbow when he had turned to walk away.

"Hey!" Percy shoved the kid away, pulling his pen/sword out in the process. "Who are you?" he questioned threatening to slice the kid in half.

"Wow dude I don't think that would be a good idea" the stranger kid held out his hands in protest, despite his joking tone.

Suddenly the kid was no where to be found and in his place was a six foot seven guy with a buff looking figure. Immediately I knew who -or more like what- it was. A god. Even though I'm a Demi-god, I haven't ever meet a god in person, EVER. So you might understand why I did what I did.

"Holy Mother of what's good to ya!" I jumped up in surprise and went behind Percy. "Here take him! I eat to much junk food to be good!" I pushed Percy towards him as an offering.

The man looked at me strangely before bursting out with laughter. "Me eat HIM!" he manage to spit out before laughing again. I just stood there dumbfounded. Percy though was glaring at me , probably because he didn't like being offered to a god as a sacrifice. Oh poor Annabeth what should I tell her?

When the man was able to quiet down after quite some time Percy asked, "Would you be able to tell us where we are Lord Triton?"

Lord Triton? As in... ugh I feel like such a fool! I've just sacrificed my half sister's boyfriend to his half brother. Now looking closely at his skin there was a slight greenish-blue color to it. Ugh, why didn't I see that before! I'm no good as a daughter of Athena.

"We young brother are in Portland. The real question is what are YOU doing here?" Lord Triton asked.

"PORTLAND? As in Oregon!" I shrieked. How could we in Oregon! I swear I was only on that ship for a few hours! How could we have gone all across the world and end up in the other side of the United States in a matter of hours!

"Where else is there a Portland in the states? Never mind don't answer that" Lord Triton cut me off before I could say anything rational.

"I swear you Demi-gods nowadays are magnets of danger!" Triton muttered, mostly to him self though, because I was to busy gawking at him, while Percy was glaring.

"Lord Triton, would you be able to help us get back to the other side of he country? Perhaps Olympus?" I asked nervously, never having talked to a god before I was jittery. I don't know how Percy can always do this, and keep his cool!

"Yeah, sure. Father will probably kill me if I leave Percy here" Lord Triton shrugged, and with a gust of wind a moment later everything went black.

**()()()()()($)(t)(0)(p)()()()()(k)(0)(n)(¥)(!)()()())()()()**

**EZABETH P.O.V (a.k.a Bella)**

Crushing the skull of the banished monster, I stood up while brushing my self off. I forgot how nasty Tartarus was. Bracing my self for the my next opponent I clutched my now bloody dagger in my hand while daring anyone -or anything- else to come forth and face my wrath. They were a few grows and hisses here and there but nothing dared to challenge me. At least not after what happened to the last eight or so contestants. Looking back at the now deformed monster, I walked towards an entrance to yet ANOTHER endless tunnel of darkness. Well endless is a bit dramatic, they did end eventually, it just seemed like eternity down here because you bump in into very...undesirable things.

Feeling something slither against my leg, I jumped away holding my dagger in position just encase of an attack. Thankfully it wasn't anything to worry about just a huge snake. Like one that you would expect to come from a Harry Potter movie. Snakes I could handle, but spiders...those were a WHOLE 'nother level of scary. They were more than scary, they were...horrible! What can I say? I'm my mother's daughter.

Do you know the saying, 'talk of the devil and he shall arrive'? Well it seems to be true, because not a minute later I heard the shuffling of eight enourmous feet. Now paying more attention to my surrounding I noticed that there were webs covering the walls. My first reaction was to sprint the Hades out of there but then I thought, spider venom can knock out almost anything with the right amount.

Well it's either now or never, I thought. Slowly making my way towards the sound, I peeked around the corner and saw the most disgusting scene in my life. Giant eggs were covering the floor of the tunnel and some seemed to be hatching already. Ew.

Babies. A.J.. Sighing I reminded my self that I had t stay strong and face my phobia for her. Oh if it wasn't for my mother I wouldn't have it! Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I cautiously approached the sleeping mother, holding my breath in the process. Bringing up my treasured dagger to stab it I paused for a second before bringing it sharply down on its head and slicing it off cleanly. There was a satisfying drizzle sound as the blood hit the dirt covered ground before turning into small specks of dust.

Rushingly I put some of its blood in my liquid container, I strapped it securely around my waist before heading back out. Well that was easy. I was expecting much more of a fight. But yet again I spoke to soon. As soon as that thought crossed my mind I was pushed forward like a negative to a positive.

After I was shoved forward for a few more minutes , I was slammed against something cold and hard. Groaning I got up ready to face my opponent. But what I saw instead made my blood drain out of my face. My opponent was ... Lera.

**So do you all like this? Any questions? Comments? And why IS Beth down in Tartarus? Please REVIEW!**


	8. Nyrim

_**Previously on 'Last Battle'**_

_BETH P.O.V._

_Rushingly I put some of its blood in my liquid container, I strapped it securely around my waist before heading back out. Well that was easy. I was expecting much more of a fight. But yet again I spoke to soon. As soon as that thought crossed my mind I was pushed forward like a negative to a positive._

_After I was shoved forward for a few more minutes , I was slammed against something cold and hard. Groaning I got up ready to face my opponent. But what I saw instead made my blood drain out of my face. My opponent was ... Lera._

_**/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/**_

**BETH P.O.V.**

"L-Lera?" I panicked, checking her for injuries with wide eyes. What was she doing here? Instead of wearing the usual toga she preferred she wore a heroine battle outfit - much like my own. The difference between our cloths was that she had a red lash through her shoulder strap, stating that she was here for punishment. Something I had to wear several times.

She stood as if she was frozen for a few seconds - just staring at me with those beautiful electric blue eyes that were much like her father's. And then suddenly she hurled her self at me letting out a battle scream.

"I've spent centuries and that prison waiting for you to take me out! I woke up every morning and wondered if that day was the day you would come for me but no! You just HAD to forget about me!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face as she repeatedly charged at me with her sword.

Trying not to hurt her I blocked all her attempts the best I could. I was planning on letting her get all her anger out. That was until she actually was able to slice a part of my forearm and withdraw blood from it. "Ah!" having enough of it, I slammed her against the wall-hard.

"I've never forgotten about you! Don't you think that it was torture knowing that you were in there? You don't know how many times I tried to break you out but I couldn't! It frustrated me!I didn't know if you would ever be let out." I whispered the end faintly.

My eyes were stinging, with tears threatening to fall. But no, I have to remind my self not to let my emotions take over. I am Ezabeth of Olympus for crying out loud! What happened to me?

I knew that answer before I even asked it. Edward happened. Hell the whole Cullen clan happened. They changed me and turned me more...human. I used to go around not given a rat's a**. But now? Now I break down emotionally when I am reminded of anything remotely close to the Cullen's.

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" Lera at this point was weeping. Her eyes were red and her face was flushed.

"I'm sorry baby, I really am" I hushed her, holding her in my arms. We both started sobbing at this point. "I'd never forget about you"

"Well that's to bad then" she whispered. Puzzled I pulled out of the embrace. She looked up at me and met my eyes just as I felt something sharp pierce my skin.

Gasping I slowly backed away, gasping. "Ah, Ezabeth. Have you forgotten how things work down here shame on you" a voice chasten me. I painfully fell to the floor, my vison was now hazy and sounds echo'd in my mind.

Before I blacked out completely, I caught a glance at a figure crouching in front of me and a horrified looking Lera with a shocked expression. Great sandman's got me now.

Gasping I shot upwards into a siting position. Looking around at my surroundings I noticed that I was chained to the wall. Great, just great. I rolled my eyes at the pathetic fool that thought they would keep me captive with these pity less chains.

Rolling my eyes once again I tugged on the chains expecting them to brake of easily. It was a big surprise when they didn't, in fact the more I tugged on them I felt the cuffs getting tighter against my wrists.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice scolded. Looking up I noticed now that there was a figure leaning against the far wall from where I was chained up.

"Nyrim" I groaned. Nyrim was a mortal prince that tricked Aphrodite into cursing her self for a week, making herself look like the most ugly person in the universe. In return she sent him directly not Tartarus for tricking her. So much for taking a joke.

Every time I was sent here -to Tartarus- for punishment he pursued me and tried to make me fall for him. I mostly just ignored him- or at times tried to leave him behind- but it went to the extremes at other times. He tried to trap me in a cage once so I wouldn't ever leave him. At least Calypso gave her hero's a choice!

"Would you untie me?" I pleaded.

He seemed to think for a moment and then slowly walked towards me. "Hm...no" he finally decided.

"Come on!" I pouted.

"Fine but with one condition" he bargained. Oh no, this wasn't going to be good. He would make me have to marry him or something like that!

Bitting my lip I decided that it was my only way out. For A.J. I reminded myself. "Fine" I sighed.

He came over and unlocked my cuffs before helping me up. "What was your condition?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Pucker up" he made a kissy face at me. Ew, it almost made me want to be tied up against the wall again.

"A kiss?" I asked, already finding an easy loop hole through this stupid deal.

"Not just any kiss my love, a kiss on your fair lips" he smiled like a mortal when they had just found out the had won the lottery. The only loop hole I could find is to peck him on the lips, but that still made me shiver...and not in the way I did with Edward. This on was of disgust.

Leaning in I quickly pecked him on the lips before pulling back and wiping my mouth with my hands. Ew.

"Who locked my here anyway's?" I asked. Surely it wasn't him because I saw someone else before I backed out.

"I think it was one of your great Aunts" he thought for second before leading me to the way out. Great Aunts?

"Great Aunts?" I asked out loud. Who was he talking about? I don't have any great aunts.

"Yeah it was one of those ladies that your father and uncle's banished here" he shrugged not really caring much about my 'Great Aunt'. And the information he gave me was to general. I'm sure my father and Uncle's have banished many.

"I think her name was Rhea" he said thoughtfully.

Rhea. As is the wife of Kronos? If so I was in dip bull crap right now.

"where is she?" I asked running through the tunnels of this horrid place. Nyrim didn't respond, so I looked back to see if he was there and he was. The problem was that someone had a knife placed directly on his neck ready to slice it open. I couldn't see who it was since Nyrim was blocking who ever it was, but they did seem friendly.

"She's all your's I'm not even going to try and help anymore I swear!" Nyrim pathetically pleaded clutching the wrist of his captor with his hands. I tried to look offended as I glared at him, so much for my knight in shinning armor.

"Why are you here Ezabeth?" who ever was holding Nyrim asked. Their voice deep and it sounded like many people were trying to talk at once.

"Let go of him and I'll answer your questions" I tried to bargain holding out a hand for Nyrim if he would be let go. The person -or thing- seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, deciding if they would risk it. They did.

As soon as they let go of Nyrim he sprinted out of here as if Cerberus was chasing after him. "Pussy" I whispered under my breath.

"Why are you here?" the person asked me once again. I tried to look at them but they had hidden in the shadows of the tunnel's.

"Can't I just come down here for a stroll?" I quizzed sitting down in the dirt ground as if I didn't care if they were a threat. In reality I just wanted to see if I could catch a glimpse of them from this angle. But there was no such luck.

"State your true reason Ezabeth" they growled at me. Wow, so one woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.

"I've come on a quest, seeking a Phoenix egg, a Titan's drop of blood, venom from the Tankaies giant spider, and a strand of hair from Gaia" I listed my items down.

"What is your purpose?" the mysterious person asked wow nosy much?

"Mine to know" I remarked not liking who ever this was. What kind of coward doesn't let their opponent see them?

"Alright then. I suppose you wouldn't want this?" Thier hand reached out from the shadows and in it was one single egg that was as big as a football widthwise. A Phoenix egg.

"Where did you get that?" I abruptly stood up and walked closer to the egg.

"Mine secret to know" they mimicked me. "But that's not all I could offer" Finaly they stepped out of the shawdows and let me see who they were. And boy as I shocked.

"Rhea"

**();)();)5)()()()()()()()()(()**

**Grandmother alert! Why does Beth even want those ingredients anyway? So for the next chapter I'm letting all you decide on who do you want the next chapter on. It could be in any character. Even the ones that haven't made an appearance in this story for a long time, like the pack. Or Jacob. Anyone really but be sure to REVIEW telling me who do you want because it will end Wednesday March 28th.**

**-Lera**

**-Beth**

**-Percy**

**-Edward**

**-One of the gods**

**-One of the Cullen's **

**- Annabeth**

**-Nico**

**-Anyone really. Remember you have until Wednesday. The character with more votes get the chapter.**


	9. Titan Queen

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'LAST BATTLE'_

_"Alright then. I suppose you wouldn't want this?" Thier hand reached out from the shadows and in it was one single egg that was as big as a football widthwise. A Phoenix egg._

_"Where did you get that?" I abruptly stood up and walked closer to the egg._

_"Mine secret to know" they mimicked me. "But that's not all I could offer" Finaly they stepped out of the shawdows and let me see who they were. And boy as I shocked._

_"Rhea"_

**)))))!((((((())))))))**

**BETH's P.O.V**

"Hello Ezabeth, I've heard that you have a child now" Rhea gracefully sat down on a rock near by. The air around her crackled with power.

"What do you want?" I cautiously questioned, I don't want to upset her because she has the last two items that I need, but I rather be safe than sorry.

"I am the Titan of generations, and in mortal sayings your my...granddaughter" Rhea smilies faintly. She was probably remembering her glorious days as the queen of the Titans.

"But why are you REALLY doing here?" I asked not believing that she just decided to act grandmotherly now, when she stood and watched as I fought a drakon last time I was here.

"You are like your father. Since birth he was a stubborn one" she shook her head, "Your right I have a reason to do this. I want you to deliver a message to my husband. Tell him that the river flows when it's water is still" she then handed me the objects and disappeared.

Okay wierd much? That seemed to easy... I was about to question her acts more but then I heard Lera. "Mom!"

"Lera?" I started panicking he sounded like she was crying. I followed the sounds of her yell and finally found her curled up in a corner looking devestated. The only thing that stopped me from getting to her was a chimera. It hadn't noticed me yet, but it was growling at Lera.

"Hey you ugly oversized kitten, get away from my daughter!" I hollered at it. It turned around and hissed at me. The problem was that when it did, it's tail banged Lera against the wall. What's worst is that the tail is a snake and bit into Lera's soft skin.

The lion head part of it roared with fury. "Lera come slowly towards me" I motioned her with my hands, slowely she stood up and ran to my side. So much for slowly.

The Chimera launched it's self at Lera. "No!" i screamed running forward and pushing its side with all my force. The goat head grabbed my hair with its teeth and pulled me over the top and into the the wall.

"Mom!" Lera screamed in panic. She was about to rush over to my die but I held a finger up in protest.

"Don't. Get out of here Lera. I'll be fine" I grunted, standing up. Lera looked uncertain, but the walked towards the opening.

"Come on ugly you want to dance? So let's dance?" I tempted the Chimera. It hissed at me with its tail and growled with its lion head. I was going to charge at it myself straight forward but in mid sprint it opened its mouth and I suddenly remembered that Chimera's can breath fire.

I jumped out of the way just in time for the fire to brush my air. Clutching my arm I winced at the pain, but soon remembered that there was no time for fear because it was either I was either going to slay the beast, or it was going to slay me.

"Fine I don't play fair either" I grunted summoning the dead, who's bones were scattered along the tunnels. The ground shook and then all became quiet. Not for long though. The Chimera began to whine like a puppy and then the ground have way and up came my undead soldiers. "Attack" I commanded. And as soon as the words left my mouth, they obeyed to my command.

Turning around knowing that the Chimera was know taken care of I set out to find Lera. I didn't go to far because just a few minutes into walking about I found her. "Hey" I crouched down to her weeping figure and rubbed her shoulder. "Let's go home" I said as I pulled her up. She just nodded as followed along.

No matter what anyone or anything thinks about her I don't care. She IS my daughter, even though its not by blood. And she's made mistakes. But who hasn't? I will not feel relived until she regains her status in Olympus, because if she doesn't she will be stripped from her immortality and will die like a mortal. That is something that I cannot allow.

:::::::::::::

APHRODITE P.O.V.

"I mean no disrespect but COME ON! Beth has been missing for three days now! Don't you think that something's up?" I insisted. I admit that although I'm not as wise as my sister- Athena- I can STILL see that something big is happening. And it's either that people don't want to tell me or no one knows.

"Aphrodite not again. Don't you have a mirror to look at yourself in?" Apollo joked. He's right. I haven't looked at myself in the last hour. I need a look. I pulled out my mirror that's always placed on my throne and took a quick peek. Ah, beautiful, I smiled at my reflection and it smiled back.

"Conceited" Artemis coughed trying to sound discreet. I just glared at her, holding in the temptation to zap zits on her face, because I might miss and hit beutiful little A.J. who was sitting on her lap. I swear she's just using that baby to get away from saying such...distasteful things.

"Well at least-" I was so rudely interrupted by a loud knock. Ugh, people these days.

"Come in" father announced, but before he did the doors were thrown open by two Demi-gods.

"Forgive us. But we have urgent news. Percy has been kidnapped" the blond girl stated. She is someone that I know well. Annabeth, half of the piece of my Romeo and Juliet couple. At first when Eros told me his plan I wasn't too fond, but then I realized that it was the perfect love story twist.

"They've barely noticed" Hera scoffed, making Athena glare at her.

Annabeth looked startled that we had already found out and started to stutter. "o-oh, I-I- well you see..."

"Stop shuttering child, and just tell us" I rolled my eyes at Annabeth.

"We didn't think you'd know" The other demi-god that was with her spoke up. This other Demi-god was one that I have plans for. Clarissa. She's a payback revenge on Ares. I'm going to make her fall deeply in love with some one...but who?

Maybe to form a love triangle with Percy and Annabeth since Ares doesn't really like Percy? But no that'll complicate things to much for my present-day Romeo and Juliet. Gods, my life is so hard.

"We wish for your blessing-" Annabeth started but was soon cut off by a laughing Hermes.

"In marriage?" haha he thinks he's SO funny.

"What? No of course not. We want to go on a quest to find Percy"Annabeth blushed, looking down. Oh for their marriage day I'm going to have white rose pedals laid across the aisle and perhaps a red and white dress code.

"Granted. Now will you please escort yourselves out" Father immeaditly dismissed them not looking pleased at all.

The two Demi-gods bowes and quickly left. Now what was all that about? Ares seemed to be thinking the same, because he asked my unspoken question. Ah we're just meant for each other.

I felt someone pinch my arm, turning around to see I saw an angry looking Hephustus glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. Just because he's my husband doesn't mean I can't have wandering eyes (and hands). It's not he keeps his 'private parts' to himself either.

"Father, why did you let the demi-gods go if we well know that Percy is already safe with Triton?" Artemis questioned bouncing A.J. on her knee.

"Because they will think they're going after Percy but in truth they will find Beth. Aphrodite is right, something's not right with Beth. She wouldn't leave A.J. this long without checking on her."Father explained.

"Great first my son, now my daughter has gone missing too" I heard Poseidon grumble under his breath. Looking around I noticed everyone nodding in agreement...everyone except one person. Hermes. He looked nervous.

"Alright I for one think this meeting is over so excuse me" Hermes stood up and vanished. After that everyone left one by one, until it was just me and Artemis with A.J..

"Did you notice that?" she asked looking at the spot where Hermes was just at a few minutes ago.

" Yeah" I answered. I knew it! He knew something and I want to find out his dirty little secret.

"Want to go find out?" Artemis questioned looking at me with devious eyes.

"Hades to the yeah" I nodded. Traveling to Hermes's mansion I stood in shock in the foyer. All around us was boxes of papers and strange articles.

"What the Hades is this?" Artemis gasped. From the corner of my eye I saw her bend down and pick one of the articles up. "Its in old Tatian scripture" she said in puzzlement.

A.J. squealed to be put down so Artemis did just that and as soon as she did the little goddess sprinted out of the room with incredible speed that she has never used before. With wide eyes I turned to Artemis, "Uh oh" we both said in unison before chasing after A.J.. I have a feeling that A.J. Is going to be harder to handle than her mother. And trust me Beth was an **EXREMTLY** devious child.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(**

**How did you all like this chapter? I'm not sure if anyone is reading this anymore, but i'll keep my hope up and continue brainstorming for the next chapter. But please do ****REVIEW****. Any suggestions for the P.O.V for the next chapter?**


	10. Introducing Lera to AJ

**PREVIOUSLY ON 'LAST BATTLE'**

**"What the Hades is this?" Artemis gasped. From the corner of my eye I saw her bend down and pick one of the articles up. "Its in old Tatian scripture" she said in puzzlement. **

**A.J. squealed to be put down so Artemis did just that and as soon as she did the little goddess sprinted out of the room with incredible speed that she has never used before. With wide eyes I turned to Artemis, "Uh oh" we both said in unison before chasing after A.J.. I have a feeling that A.J. Is going to be harder to handle than her mother. And trust me Beth was an EXREMTLY devious child.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**BETH P.O.V.**

"Come Lera wake up" I sighed shaking her lightly. After pulling us out of the endless tunnels fighting off even more monsters, we we're finally able to find the opening to get out of this rat's nest.

Not many knew of it. And the few who did didn't dare to come near it. It was either you were getting out of here or you were going to die. The line was as thin as a piece of dental floss.

"I'm tired" She grumbled, pushing me away and yawning.

"I know you are, I am too. But if we don't get out of here now, then we'll have to wait until next month" I insisted pulling her up. "Here" I handed her the equipment that I'd left here when I arrived. She looked at it confused before putting it on.

"Where's yours?" She asked, with confusion written all over her face. There were only one pair of harnesses, since I didn't plan on bringing anyone up with me.

"It doesn't matter" I shook my head, making sure that all her straps were secure.

"What? No! Here you-" she started to try to undo that straps but I quickly reached behind her and pulled on the rope three times.

Immeaditaly the ropes stretched and Lera was yanked up. Wow, Hermes sure was in a hurry to get me out of here. I sure hope that Hephustus' camera crew was trailing Hermes right now, because I SO wanted to see his face when Lera came out instead off me.

I was grinning like an idot until I heard a deep growl come from one of the tunnels. Oh no. Hermes hurry up please, I prayed knowing that he couldn't here me down here.

And as if he COULD hear me, the harnesses dropped back down. But this time attatched to it was a note.

YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS

I laughed at his message and hurriedly put on the harness. I was about to tug on the string when a mob of exiles up swarmed around me, cornering me up against the wall. They looked...deadly. A few stood out like King Ixion and King Tantalus.

"Olympus will fall!" they chanted. I was just about to roll my eyes at them and them kick some exile butt when they then started chanting.

''At sunrise in mid fall

Will a child be born

Out of revenge or love

Should this child fall

Take with her the glorious days

Of the Olympian reign

And leave the world with an awakened fate''

I've heared that before... but I don't remember from where. Bitting my lip I tugged on the rope three times, and then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The crowed charged forward just as I was yanked up, but then I saw an archer smile proudly. It was only then did I realize that I felt something warm against my stomach. Reaching down to touch it I felt a warm liquid surround my hand. Looking at it I noticed that my hand looked as if I dipped it in golden paint.

"Beth?" voices called out for me, but I didn't pay attention. I was too absorbed at the wound. It felt so...surreal. But as soon as it happened it all rushed at me and the pain was noticed.

"Mom?" Lera was crouched infront of me, looking panicked. Behind her was Hermes looking equally as worried.

The world seemed to fall away and then we were suddenly in Hermes' living room. I faintly heared him order Lera to clear the coffee table. And then, just as he was setting me on it two more figures rushed into the room.

"Hermes you have alot of-" they cut themselves off as soon as thier eyes landed on me. "Beth!"

"Ah, not so loud Aphro," I groaned.

"What happened?" Artemis asked rushing to my side.

"I'll explain it later. Can you guys just stitch me up please?" I asked, trying to get up but then falli g back because of the pain.

"Oh yeah. But I need to pull this out first. It's going to hurt" Hermes smiled sheepishly at me, looking ate the arrow that was still making me a half way done shish-kabob.

"Oh and getting bitten by Cerberus wasn't?" I snapped at him. It was true, Cerberus bit me once while I was teasing him. It hurt like a mother******.

Without warning Hermes yanked the cursed thing out. "Ah!" I yelped not expecting it.

"Artemis where's A.J.?" I asked noticing that she wasn't with them and Artemis always took care of her without being asked too. The two sisters exchanged glances before turning back to face me. They were hesitant and I knew immediately that something was up. "Where is A.J.?" I asked once again.

"She's here...somewhere" Aphro tried to convince me smiling and nodding.

"Where?" I insisted. I swear if these two bimbos lost my daughter it was going to be the end of them.

"A.J.?" Lera spoke up. Aphro and Artemis looked shocked as they stared at Lera.

"Isn't she supposed to be in jail?" Aphro thought to herself.

"Yeah"Artemis questioned.

Was about to snap at them for getting distracted when a happy squeal distracted me. "Momma!"

A.J. ran over to my side and tried climbing on me. "Omph" I groaned as her tiny fist hit my abdomen. I know she didn't do it on purpose, but it hurt non the less. "No, baby. Don't do that it hurts mommy" I explained carefully at her pulling her hands away.

"What's her full name?" Lera suddenly asked coming closer to get a better look at A.J..

"Anehta Josephina Simetra Areh of Olympus" Hermes stated, cautiously looking at Lera as if she was going to pounce and attack any second.

Lera then did the most unexpected thing ever. She laughed. "I should've known it was going to be a mouthfull. What would I expect after you named me Valeria Ann-Marie?" She managed to choke out.

"Your name isn't long" I thought about it for a second. Valeria Ann-Marie. Yeah, it seemed decent. Not too long, but not too short either.

"Sure mom. What ever floats your boat" Lera laughed once again. A.J. seemed interested in the laughing new girl that she'd never seem before and went over to the sitting Lera and pulled on her raven black hair. "Ouch she's strong for a demi-god" Lera winced pulling her hair back.

"That's becaue she isnt like any other demi-god" I explained sitting up, now hat Hermes had finished stitching me up. "She doesn't have an ounce of mortal blood in her"

"She's a born goddess then?" Lera asked, pulling A.J. on her lap. It made me smile that they were acting like sister's already.

"Kind of like that" I nodded, and then turned to Hermes. "Thanks. Do you think you have enough time to arrange a counsel meeting in about fifteen minutes?"

"Well I have to deliver this package to Hebe right away and this letter to Demeter in five minutes. But aside from that I think I'll make it" he nodded, before disappearing.

Then I turned to Artemis and Aphrodite. "Care to explain why you A.J. was let loose in a Olympian estate that contains I don't know how many flying shoes?"

"It's not like we meant to do it... it's just that she..." Artemis trailed off. Aphro didn't even try to answer instead she was circleing Lera like a hawk.

"Nevermind, we have much to do anyway" I rolled my eyes, getting off of the coffee table and bending down to pick up A.J.. "Explain everything as we're on our way" I said as I left them and headed out the door. "Ready to go home?" I asked Lera.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Ready"

**Im SO sorry for not uploading in SUCH a long time. Please forgive me! Pretty please with a Peeta on top! ; ). Anyways how did you like this chapter? Is it good is it bad? I want to know what YOU want to find out or what point of view do you want to read from? Edward? We havent heard from him since a LONG time. Or maybe do you want to read about what happened with Percy? Well REVIEW and write what you'll what and i'll try my best to do it. :)**


	11. Tortured

_**Previously on 'Last Battle'**_

_"That's because she isn't like any other demi-god" I explained sitting up, now hat Hermes had finished stitching me up. "She doesn't have an ounce of mortal blood in her"_

_"She's a born goddess then?" Lera asked, pulling A.J. on her lap. It made me smile that they were acting like sister's already._

_"Kind of like that" I nodded, and then turned to Hermes. _

_"Thanks. Do you think you have enough time to arrange a counsel meeting in about fifteen minutes?"_

_"Well I have to deliver this package to Hebe right away and this letter to Demeter in five minutes. But aside from that I think I'll make it" he nodded, before disappearing._

_Then I turned to Artemis and Aphrodite. "Care to explain why you A.J. was let loose in a Olympian estate that contains I don't know how many flying shoes?"_

_"It's not like we meant to do it... it's just that she..." Artemis trailed off. Aphro didn't even try to answer instead she was circling Lera like a hawk._

_"Never mind, we have much to do anyway" I rolled my eyes, getting off of the coffee table and bending down to pick up A.J.. "Explain everything as we're on our way" I said as I left them and headed out the door. "Ready to go home?" I asked Lera._

_She took a deep breath and nodded, "Ready"_

**))))))(((((((())))))))(((((())))**

**Maggie P.O.V**

"Hey, can you pass me the jelly?" Percy asked reaching his hand out in the direction of the jar of strawberry jelly. Taking another bite out of my French toast I nodded, while handing it to him.

"So… do you remember anything yet?" I asked. It had been almost three day's since Lord Triton had found us. Since then we were taken to Mt. Olympus to tell the gods about our experiences. I was _really_ nervous since it was going to be the first time I would actually see a real living Olympian.

Percy say's that it's not big deal, that all I have to do is be respectful and bow when I enter and leave the throne room. He gave me a whole lesson on how to act, talk, and present myself when we went to talk to the Olympians. He took it all as if it were a walk in the park!

Nothing was really exciting once inside. They mostly questioned Percy and when they asked me a few questions, Percy was quick to cover for me. Now we're just waiting to see if they can come up with a cure for Percy's slight amnesia. They've tried so many test on him that I'm beginning to call him a lab rat.

What's worse is that he has migraines all day from trying so hard to remember. And that doesn't make his mood any better either.

Right now we were in a dinning room, eating away at our delicious breakfast. They were a few guards at the door -they said that it was for our safety, but I think its more about keeping us from running away. The table in which the food was placed upon was massive. I think it was bigger than the king sized bed that I slept on staying here.

So far my mother hasn't even spared me a single glance, it was as if I were Medusa and were planning to turn her into stone! When ever the gods came over and tried to 'fix' Percy she would completely ignore me.

I've heard from Annabeth that our mother gave her gifts and has actually held a conversation with her. She even said that our mother aids her when she needs it the most, in either advise or help.

"Your unusually quiet today" Percy managed to say with his mouth filled with food.

Shrugging I attacked my toast once again. I didn't really want to talk about my problems. He wouldn't understand, his godly parent had always watched after him.

"Percy Jackson, you have been requested to a hearing with the gods" A nymph poked her head in from behind the door.

Percy looked confused, but stood up anyways. He then looked at me before looking back at the nymph, "What about Nicole?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. They just requested you" the nymph apologized backing out, and closing the door behind her.

Percy looked at me apologetically before heading out the door after her. Great, now what am I supposed to do for the rest of the time?

_**Beth's P.O.V**_

The room was up in chaos, everyone was either talking -or trying to talk for the matte- above everyone else trying to be heard. And I'm pretty sure I saw some curses being thrown around. But when it came to cussing…..lets just say Lera was tired of removing her hands from A.J.'s ears and just kept them on.

A.J. giggled furiously in her lap. Smiling I looked at my girls, who we sitting on the step next to my feet. I was going to shrink down to mortal size to carry her but someone knocked on the doors. Immediately everyone went back into their thrones and cleaned up their act. Uncle Z who was and the middle of the 'U' shaped placement of the thrones spoke up loud and clear, "Enter"

Immediately the doors swung open revealing a confused looking Percy. Once walking in he bowed respectfully, before kneeling down on a knee. He kept his head down.

"Rise son of Poseidon" I said. He once again stood up and met my gaze. I think if it were in a different circumstance his expression would've been hilarious, but this is no time for foolish matter's -sadly.

His gaze turned into complete utter shock and I swear his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. "B-b-be" He stuttered not being able to say my name completely.

"Hey Perc" I smiled warmly at him, since I was the only one with the guts to do it. The rest were to chicken to, they all thought they would get in trouble for showing any emotion to demi-gods. Me? I don't care les about what other's think.

Percy's gaze then lowered and he spotted A.J., I saw his face brighten and then he turned back at me. "With all do respect, why did you summon me?" he asked.

"Yes, please explain Ezabeth, why _is_ he here?" Uncle Z quizzed.

"Well, Percy has something in common with us" I paused for a second, "We're all hear to discuss a certain prophecy who just came to my attention"

I turned my head to look at mother, "Mother, do care explain about the prophecy"

I saw her shoot a look at father before turning to me. I think she hoped that I didn't catch their little exchange but luckily in did. "I have no clue what your talking about Ezabeth"

"You don't remember the one that went a bit like, 'And she will take the glorious day's of the Olympian reign, and leave the world with an awaken fate'?" I quizzed. Looking around the room I noticed many shocked expressions, clarifying that they _all_ knew about the prophecy. I've never felt so…

There were no words to describe my emotions, or rather the lack of them. Since I'd return from Tartarus I kept my promise to my self and turned back into the ruthless Ezabeth from before. All that changed is that now instead of living for excitement, the bane of my existence was the little girl in Lera's arms.

"Where did you hear that from Ezabeth?" Uncle Z questioned sharply, no doubt that if he were in Roman form there would be bolts of lightning being thrown about.

"So you all did know about it?" I raised an eyebrow. I cant believe it. A small part of me had hope that they've never heard it before, and suddenly it was crushed.

His mouth opened but no words came out, and no one else dared to speak up. Fine they want to play by those rules, then game on. "Percy please step forward", I told him to do so as I shrunk to mortal size.

A.J. squealed in delight and tried to make me carry her. "Sorry baby, not right now" I hushed her, shaking my head.

Walking towards the center of the room were Percy was no located at I smiled at him apologetically before placing a hand on his forehead. Now lets see how hard this amnesia is to take off, Beth style.

"Sorry this might feel a little uncomfortable" I apologized before closing my eyes to concentrate.

Suddenly instead of being surrounded by the darkness of my mind I felt a spark ignite from the corner of my conscious, beckoning me forward. Taking a deep breath I stepped into it.

Immediately I was swarmed with images and thoughts that had all passed though Percy's head at some point. Focusing on rewinding the time I felt the thoughts change and twist until the night in which Percy was abducted.

There were flashes of confusion and images of Lera. But then the was a black mass sucking away the thoughts like a black hole. Once it stopped I felt as if I was sucked back into reality.

I was in a chamber like room that had no windows and just a metal table. Looking around I noticed that there wasn't anyone in the room with me, which was extremely weird since the person who I tap into usually are in the same room.

I was about to leave the room when the doors shot open and in came two hideous monsters dragging in an unconscious Percy. Well I thought he was unconscious until he let out a quiet groan. _He must've been drugged_, I concluded.

The monster's carried Percy unto the table. They had left the door open when they came in and when I peeked outside of it I saw something that made want to fall on my knees. Instead of a corridor like I expected there was another room which looked much more like a dungeon -but on a ship of course- but that wasn't what made my stomach churn, it was the fact that tied up to the wall like a criminal was the man -or vampire- that gave me the most beautiful thing in my existence. Edward.

Not supporting any more I released myself from Percy's memories and collapsed on the floor. "Beth!" I heard my name being yelled, as I sat on the floor clutching my head.

"Oh gods, oh gods" I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"What is it?" from the corner of my eyes I could see someone's gown swirling down on the floor as they knelt in front of me. Looking up I saw mother looking at me with concern.

"We need to assemble an army. I want our best demi-gods sent immediately after the Princess Andromeda" I ordered getting up.

The rest looked startled. "Well what are you waiting for?" I yelled.

"Beth, why such a sudden decision?" Uncle Z asked.

"They have Edward" I whispered, not being able to cope with the idea of my child's father being tortured was _so_ not what I wanted too see. But even though there was a whole part of me that was furious for what they were doing to the man I loved, there was a small piece of me that has relieved that he wasn't dead.

_Hold on Edward, I'm coming for you._

**###########**

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter and EDWARD'S back finally! Well not really in this chapter but in the next -oops forget I said ,or well wrote, that. Please REVIEW. **

**Are there anyone who wants a specific P.O.V for the next chapter? If so just suggest it in your review.**

**-thanks for reading, Lily.**


	12. Edward

_**Previously on 'Last Battle'**_

"_We need to assemble an army. I want our best demi-gods sent immediately after the Princess Andromeda" I ordered getting up._

_The rest looked startled. "Well what are you waiting for?" I yelled._

"_Beth, why such a sudden decision?" Uncle Z asked._

"_They have Edward" I whispered, not being able to cope with the idea of my child's father being tortured was so not what I wanted too see. But even though there was a whole part of me that was furious for what they were doing to the man I loved, there was a small piece of me that has relieved that he wasn't dead._

_Hold on Edward, I'm coming for you._

**Edward P.O.V**

Seconds, Minutes. Hours. Days. They all seemed to merge together to make a timeless era of pain an frustration. All I knew was the present -that's what mattered the most.

Every time my wounds seemed to start healing, the monstrous creature's came back in and once again did their bidding - torturing me.

The only thing that kept me sane was thinking -and reminding- to myself that if I made it through I would see Bel- Beth again. Her beautiful face in my mind scared away the temptation of insanity.

It didn't matter to me that she had lied and pretend to be someone else anymore. Because now I actually _know_ her true identity. And it's made me fall even deeper in love.

It still was bizarre that I was in a complicated relationship with a goddess. A divine creature. I don't know what I did right to deserve this blessing, but I'm not complaining.

The doors once again were thrown open, and instead of the usual deformed monster's, there stood Luke, the son of Hermes. He was a traitor to himself. It was pathetic.

"You're not getting anything out of me" I let out a dry chuckle, shaking my head.

"Well that all right then because I wasn't here for that" He smirked knowingly. There was something about his smirk that made me fear him even more than I feared the monsters. "I'm actually here to tell_ you_ something"

_He's messing with me_, was my first thought. My second was that he wanted me to think he was messing with me. Either way it was working before he even started.

"From what I've hear Anehta is growing up to be a powerful goddess just like -or if not even more- powerful than her mother" Luke tempted. Who was Anehta? And who was her mother? I had no idea what any of this meant and how it affected me.

Luke must've noticed the confusion of my face because a second later he let out a cruel laugh that chilled me to the bone. "My gods, you don't know do you?"

He continued laughing for several more minutes before being able to spit out a sentence, "And _I_ thought she actually did feel a sort of affection for you" He shook his head. "But of course I wouldn't expect more from a pathetic Olympian goddess."

I decided to remain silent since I didn't know what to do or say. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but it didn't sound good. But then I remembered hearing him talk about someone who was even more powerful than Beth - not that I really think that was possible.

"Oh, this is the most action I had all week!" And just as if he were jinxing himself there was a loud bang that shook the ship with such force that made Luke trample over. I let out a snicker and Luke shot me a glare before sprinting out the door toward the noise.

Whatever it was I hoped it would keep them distracted long enough for them to forget about torturing me. Times like these made me which that I could be able to sleep. They hadn't given me much blood to keep me full, just enough to keep me….sustained.

I fear that when -if- I get out of here I might kill the first human that I see because I cant stand the burning in my throat anymore.

The ship shook once more. It seemed as if someone -or something- was banging against the sides of it to make it tip over. Shouts were coming from outside the door, yelling in some weird ancient language. Which most likely could be ancient Greek.

Once again the door shot open, I didn't even had enough energy to look at who it was this time because I just expected more monster ,or Luke, to come in to torture me some more.

I faintly heard a strangled cry, "Oh gods" Someone sobbed. I felt them crutch next to me and pick up my head with their hands. "Edward"

In front of me was the one person that I was thinking of all this time. Beth. This couldn't be real. I must be dreaming, but that's impossible for a vampire to do so I must be dead -completely this time.

"Oh your so beautiful even in death" I managed to tell her mirage.

"Death? Edward, snap out of it your not dead." Beth gently slapped me. Her finger's reached over my head to untie me from the wall. When she did my body came crashing down to a pile on the ground.

"Oh, Edward." She sobbed holding my head on her lap. I wasn't sure yet if she was really here or if it was my imagination, but either way all I wanted to do was stay and cherish this moment. "Here drink from me" Still sobbing she sliced wrist open with one of her fingernails before tilting my head up for me to drink.

"No." I shook my head, while trying to bring my hands up to push her wrist away. I didn't know if I was going to hurt her, but I didn't want to take the chance.

"Edward I wasn't asking for your permission, I was ordering you." She snapped.

I opened my mouth to protest, but I soon realized that it was a huge mistake. Seeing an opening she but her wrist over my mouth, letting her sweet godly blood drip onto my tongue. It was…..like nothing I had ever tasted before.

My hands finally seemed to respond, but instead of pushing her away like I had planed, they instead held her wrist closer while I clamped my teeth into her soft skin.

"There that's enough Edward." All to soon she pulled away, leaving me wanting for more. I felt my senses coming back to me, but they were more accurate than they ever were before. It was as if godly blood gave an extra boost to your system.

"Beth" I held her tightly, while standing up.

"It's good to know that your not dead" She let out a dry chuckle before wiping away some of the tears that had fallen from her beautiful eyes.

"You're beautiful" I mumbled. She laughed before pulling away from our embrace.

"Hold on, we're leaving"

I wasn't sure what she meant to I did as I was told and held her waist securely, and suddenly it felt like the floor dropped and we were falling into an endless abyss. When it finally ended, my stomach had felt like it had just been on the most accelerating rollercoaster ever.

Looking around I noticed that we weren't in the Princess Andromeda any more. We were in the meadow I had taken her to what seemed like such a long time ago.

"I have so much to tell you?" Beth smiled up at me. "Gods, I've missed you so much" She let out a laugh, tightening her embrace on me, while she laid her head on my chest.

I was going to reply, but there the near bushes that were at the edge of the meadow shook, and Beth let out a sigh, "I thought they would take longer." She shoot me an apologetic look before pulling away to stand next to me.

This was the first time I actually paid attention to what she was wearing. She looked like an ancient warrior princess. With the leather uniform and roman styled combat sandals.

"Took you long enough" A voice said from the bushes. And from them a familiar annoying wolf came out.

"Wow, Bells. Blonde? Really?" He shook his head smiling.

"Shut-up Jacob, it's my natural color" Beth rolled her eyes, walking closer to him.

"_Sure_, whatever you say" He seemed to have noticed me, because he grimaced. "Bloodsucker"

"Jacob" I nodded.

"So what's with the Xena outfit?" Jacob joked.

Beth didn't have enough time to answer, because there was a strike of lightning in the middle of the field. Knowing the drill I covered my eyes, and waited until the light disappeared.

There in the middle of the meadow stood a man who I was pretty sure was a god. Not just because he came out of lightning but because he was dressed in armor like Beth's, but his was more soldier-like for a man.

"Beth A.J.'s gone"

**I hope you all liked this chapter. And since I'm doing a TRIVA question my other original fan-fic 'Worlds Collide', I thought **_**Hey, why not do it on here too? **_

**So here's you QUESTION:**

**What does A.J. stand for?**

**PRIZE?**

**yOU WILL BE ABLE TO READ PART OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE ANYONE ELSE!**

**Um, does anyone know why fanfiction doesn't let me login sometimes?**

**Please REVIEW!**

**-Lily 3**


	13. Children of Athena and their crazy ideas

_Previously on 'Last Battle'_

"_Took you long enough" A voice said from the bushes. And from them a familiar annoying wolf came out. _

"_Wow, Bells. Blonde? Really?" He shook his head smiling._

"_Shut-up Jacob, it's my natural color" Beth rolled her eyes, walking closer to him._

"_Sure, whatever you say" He seemed to have noticed me, because he grimaced. "Bloodsucker"_

"_Jacob" I nodded._

"_So what's with the Xena outfit?" Jacob joked._

_Beth didn't have enough time to answer, because there was a strike of lightning in the middle of the field. Knowing the drill I covered my eyes, and waited until the light disappeared._

_There in the middle of the meadow stood a man who I was pretty sure was a god. Not just because he came out of lightning but because he was dressed in armor like Beth's, but his was more soldier-like for a man._

"_Beth A.J.'s gone"_

**Beth's P.O.V**

All I saw was red, when I lunged for Uncle Z's neck. He being several centuries older than me, easily dodged my attack until I made the ground beneath his feet collapse.

"What do you mean she's gone!" I yelled feeling the earth shake beneath my feet. I cant believe that I just regained someone I loved, but lost the center of my universe.

I swear next time I see the fates I will personally send them to Tartarus for all oblivion. Must they always have to make my existence miserable?

"The attack! They knew we were coming and they all ready had monster's surrounding Olympus. All of our best warrior's were sent on the recovery as you commanded!" I could barely hear his voice above all the dirt on top of him.

"How can a handful of monster's take out a dozen Olympians plus all the gods in Olympus?" I asked baffled, bringing him back up.

"You don't understand Beth. We were looking over the battle, all our attention was on you. A.J. was left in the care of Hera, and when she heard the commotion she put A.J. in your charmed room. But when Artemis went back to get her, she wasn't there anymore." Uncle Z explained. How did the room not work? We had tested it so many times! Not even Ares or mother could get in after the shield was put up. You had to be invited in.

"How long ago was this?" I asked taking a deep breath, and reminding myself that if I lost control all would be lost.

"Since we found out? Around 5 minutes ago." Uncle Z told me.

"Anehta." A voice said from behind. Turning around I saw Edward with a look that made me think he was in deep thought.

How did he know about A.J.? I know I should've told him, and I was going to before everything got so complicated, but I never got the chance to do it. And now that's why I brought him to the meadow, to slowly brake it to him that he had a daughter.

"You told him so fast?" Uncle Z asked, looking equally puzzled as I was. He knew -they all knew- that I hadn't had the time to tell Edward yet.

"No." I shook my head. "Edward, what did you just say?" I asked, hoping that I had just misunderstood what he had said in my paranoia.

"Anehta, that's the name that was always secretly said when I was held captive. Luke said that she was even more powerful than you, and that he couldn't believe that you didn't tell me something." He explained. "A.J. that's what it stands for isn't it?"

Biting my lip I peeked at him from under my eye lashes. This was _so_ not the way I planned to tell him about our daughter.

"Hold up. So your telling me that this A.J. is stronger than Bella? What's the problem? Bella hate to break it to you but there are_ many_ people that are stronger than you" Jacob spoke up. I had forgotten he was here with all that had just happened.

"Who's this Ezabeth?" Uncle Z asked curiously, staring at Jacob as if he was some sort of strangely amusing pet.

"Ezabeth? What the h*ll is going on here Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I swear I'll answer all your questions but not now" I pleaded before turning back to Edward. "Edward, they were right. A.J. does stand for Anehta. Anehta Josephina Simetra Areh of Olympus actually."

"I would not want to be the parent's of that poor kid" Jacob coughed, trying -and miserably failing- to be discrete.

I shot him a cold glare. And Jake's face turned several shades lighter "No way in h*ll. Bella _please_ tell me it's not what I think it is"

"Well it depends on what your thinking" I sighed. _Great_, I thought, _I just told my baby's daddy's worst enemy that he was a daddy before I told him!_

"I don't have time to explain right now" I sighed. "Jacob, I sure hope your not squeamish" I warned before transporting us to Olympus.

**888888**

**PERCY's P.O.V (before the attack)**

"What happened? Did you remember anything?" Nicole asked, rushing up from the lazy boy couch were she was sitting when I entered the room.

"No." I told her dryly. I hadn't remembered anything. But it was as if Beth remembered for me. As soon as she was shooting of orders, I was pulled out of the thrown room and sent back to the guest area.

I didn't know what was going on, but I sure as Hades wanted to find out. If it was something that made Beth weak to her knees, it was something worth knowing. What ever she had seen in my memories was something that I _had_ to remember.

"Geesh, fine I wont ask next time." Nicole looked offended at my response. And immediately I felt sorry for answering her

"I'm sorry but it's sp….stressful;" I sighed, lowering my self to the matching sofa next to were she was sitting.

"So….while you were trying to regain your memory and what not, I did a little exploring of my own" She smiled devilishly at me.

"What did you do?" Was my first panicked response. She was a daughter of Athena, and children of Athena or stubborn to learn about everything they can find, trust me I should know. I was crushing on one, not that I would tell anyone though.

"I found my way into the library…" She began, before pausing dramatically. "….and guess what I found?"

I franticly looked around the room to make sure there wasn't a hundred year old creature in the room. Shakily I let out a breath, when I didn't see any.

"Well then don't guess." Nicole rolled her eyes before continuing. " Look."

In her hands was a book that might as well be as old as the Earth. And on it in big black spirally symbols read something that made my skin shiver.

**The Prophecy of the gods**

"Oh no, no, no. We aren't even supposed to know that exist!" I backed away shaking my hands and head.

"Percy, just give me a chance to explain okay? Don't you

want to regain your memory? Maybe there is something in here that tells you how!" She pressured. Grimacing I knew it was my best shot.

"Okay, but none of this is to go out of these walls" I sighed.

Nicole shrieked in joy , before laying on the floor with her elbows supporting her head. "Alright it says, um…. When the pigs fly?"

Not all demi-gods could instantly read ancient Greek, me on the other hand could pretty much read at what I think would be in 6th grade level, but hey at least I _can_ read.

"When Pegasus flies" I read over her shoulder. "I think it's about how Pegasus was….made" I shuddered think about Pegasus' heritage.

"Mr. know it all." Nicole scoffed, flipping to the next page.

"The child of fall." I read when she turned the page.

"When's you birthday?" Nicole asked.

"In summer" I mumbled. I avoided the subject as much as I could, because every time it was brought up, it was a reminder of my prophecy coming closer.

"Oh, then _next_" She looked disappointed for a second before regaining her smile and reach her hand out to flip the page.

_At sunrise in mid fall_

_Will a child be born_

_Out of revenge or love_

_Should this child fall_

_Take with her the glorious days_

_Of the Olympian reign _

_And leave the world with an awakened fate_

"Wait!" I stopped her before reading the short prophecy again. There was something giving me an eerie feeling about the poem. Had I heard it before? I tried to remember, but I didn't remember anything that matched with this.

"What is it?" Nicole asked, looking concerned. She read the page -or at least tried to- before asking, "What does this have to do anything with you?

"I'm not sure. I think I've heard it somewhere before, but I'm not sure where." I frowned.

"Well that's a bummer." She mumbled, "But remember these scrolls are like more than a millennia old"

" '_And leave the world with an awaken fate' _" I murmured under by breath. Where have I heard that before? I felt like the answer was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't figure it out. I swear if Annabeth were here she would've-

That's it!

I felt a moment of happiness and relief before there was a rush of fear. _Oh no, this is worst than I though!_

"Well, what ever it is it doesn't matter right now, all that matter's is trying to find out how to get your memory back" Nicole shrugged.

"_The answer you seek is not as important as you think" _I shook my head. Why hadn't I remembered?

"What? That doesn't make any sense" Nicole looked at me strangely.

"I know it doesn't! But that's what the oracle told me when Bet-Bella was kidnapped. She was already waiting for me and then she recited that prophecy!" I had almost let it slip that Bella was actually named Beth - who was a goddess. It was a good thing that I did because I didn't want to know what would happen to me if I told another soul about the secret goddess that could very well end the world with a snap of her finger's.

"Um Percy, isn't Bella's birthday in September?" Nicole asked. Her eyes were as wide as silver dollars. That's when I swore too many words in both English and Ancient Greek that would make a movie be rated higher than restricted.

"Come on" I shot up from sitting on the floor and sprinted right for the door. Behind me, I could hear Nicole shout, asking me what's the matter, before scrambling after me.

I didn't stop until I was outside the gates of the residence of the gods in Mount Olympus. The gates were so huge that the empire state building would seem like a can of soda next to it.

"Um Percy, we're not going inside are we?" Nicole nervously asked eyeing the gates.

I didn't answer her, instead I pushed the gates open just enough to let us slide through.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" I heard Nicole sigh.

Stepping inside the suburban all I could see were series of mansions with perfect lawns, and nymphs watering the plants.

"Why are we here?" Nicole asked walking next to me. She seemed to be nervous because every few seconds of so see looked over her shoulder.

"We're looking for Bella." I answered truthfully. I guess there's no way around this now. Nicole had to know.

"For Bella? Percy she went missing more than a month ago." Nicole sounded worried. "Why would she be _here_?"

"Because Bella never went missing. She just went back to were she originally came from." I told her. Nicole stopped walking and looked at me like I was crazy?

"Went back?" She asked. "Were did she go back to? Arizona? Washington?"

"No, Mount Olympus." I shook my head.

"Mount Olympus? Percy the only reason she would belong in Mount Olympus is if she was a-" Nicole cut herself off and just stood frozen.

Shaking my head, I walked over to the nearest nymph, "Do you know where Lady Ezabeth's house is at?" I asked.

The nymph gave me a long hard look before nodding to the condominium like house at the end of a long drive way.

"Thanks." I thanked, before motioning Nicole to follow me. She took small steps and by the time she had reach me it took several minutes.

For a moment we stood in daze at the simple but yet luxurious condo before us. We of course snapped out of it when Nicole taped my shoulder and pointed, " Percy, is that smoke?"

She was right. Coming out of the upper windows was a heavy gray fog. That wasn't what made me sprint towards the condo though. What did was the shrilling scream that came from inside.

Barging through the door, I coughed because the air was so thick with the smoke. "Hello is anyone in here?" I yelled.

I ran throughout the ground floor but there wasn't anyone that I would see. "Percy!" I heard Nicole's voice yell from the stairs.

Running up them I saw her kneeling next to someone. "Don't waste your time on me. Get her." the person on the floor stuttered. She had blood covering her abdomen, her hair looked like she hadn't brushed it for days and her face was stricken with a deathly fear. "Get. Her."

"Get who?" Nicole tried to ask, but it was too late. The woman's soul had already left.

"Bad doggie!" A child's voice said from one of the rooms further down the hall. I immediately rushed into the room because I _knew_ that voice. And suddenly the woman's plead now made sense. She wanted me to get Anehta!

"Hey, leave her alone!" I yelled at the winged serpent headed Doberman, that was growling fiercely at Anehta. I didn't know what that thing was because I had never seen one before.

It turned it's beady yellow eyes towards and snapped it's jaw. It was weird seeing a snake headed creature growl at you, but you get used to it after a while.

"Percy!" Anehta squealed, clapping her hands together. She didn't know what she was doing, but it made the two cupboards across the room slam into each other.

"Percy, stop running off like- Oh my gods what is that!" Nicole peeked behind my shoulder at the monster.

"I don't know. But right now I'm just planning to kill it." I confessed, glaring at the serpent head thing as it snapped its jaw's at me.

I was about to charge at it will full potential, when all of a sudden it turned into dust. "Oopsie!" A.J. giggled.

"Who's that?" Nicole asked gripping my arm, "It's not another monster is it?"

"No." I laughed coming closer to A.J.. "Hey sweetie. You've grown haven't you?" I smiled coming closer to the closet like room she was in. "Let's get you back to your mommy." I said stepping into the room. Suddenly I felt a weird sensation throughout my body, as I sided down the wall and fell to the floor.

"Uh-Oh." A.J.'s eye's turned wide before I descended into darkness.

**##########**

**IS ANYONE ELSE HAVING PROBLEM'S UPDATING ON HERE? IT JUST DOESN'T LET ME UPDATE SOMETIMES TELLING ME THAT IT'S NOT AVALIBLE OR IT SAYS **_**ERROR**_**.**

**ANYWAY'S I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS AND PLEASE **_**REVIEW!**_

_**: )**_


	14. Three figures from above

_**Previously on 'Last Battle'**_

**_"Percy, stop running off like- Oh my gods what is that!" Nicole peeked behind my at the monster._**

**_shoulder _**

**_"I don't know. But right now I'm just planning to kill it." I confessed, glaring at the serpent head thing as it snapped its jaw's at me._**

**_I was about to charge at it will full potential, when all of a sudden it turned into dust. "Oopsie!" A.J. giggled._**

**_"Who's that?" Nicole asked gripping my arm, "It's not another monster is it?"_**

**_"No." I laughed coming closer to A.J.. "Hey sweetie. You've grown haven't you?" I smiled coming closer to the closet like room she was in. "Let's get you back to your mommy." I said stepping into the room. Suddenly I felt a weird sensation throughout my body, as I sided down the wall and fell to the floor._**

**_"Uh-Oh." A.J.'s eye's turned wide before I descended into darkness._**

**##########**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"But Chiron he's been gone for over two weeks!" I ran in front of Chiron, trying to convince him to let me go on a quest to look for Percy. Last week when I had finally assembled my rescue team we weren't even five miles away from camp when we were ordered back, and the quest was cancelled.

It was as if the gods didn't want Percy to be found! Instead of pushing for us to look for him, they were relaxed as if nothing were wrong.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but there's really nothing I can do. The will of the gods shall not be questioned." Chiron apologized. Even though he tried to make me let go of it, I know he doesn't like it any better then I do.

"But-"

"There is no 'Buts' Annabeth! Now don't make this any harder than it is. We cant do anything about it. Percy was one of my favorites, but things like this happen. You better than anyone in this camp should now that campers go missing all the time." Chiron looked frustrated now.

I was about to keep on pressuring him to let me go on a quest again when a huge rumble erupted from the sky and with a flash of lighting three figures seemed to fall from the sky. I couldn't get a better look at what it was because all of a sudden the ground shook and the Pegasus flew out from the stables.

My first thought was that the Pegasus' were going to fly away since Percy wasn't here anymore to tame them. But then the most unimaginable thing happened. The winged creatures turned around and scoped the figures on their back's. A few seconds later when they landed I could now clearly see who it was.

Percy.

Not being able to control my emotions any longer I ran towards him and jumped on him when he climbed down.

"Oh thank the gods!" I squealed in delight, before I remembered how nervous I had been and he was alright. "You stupid seaweed brain! Why didn't you let us know you were alright!" I punched his arm feeling furious.

"Geesh Annabeth I missed you too" He grumbled.

"Um, hate to break this up, but Percy can I talk to you." A voice suddenly interrupted us. Turning around I saw Nicole still on one of the other Pegasus. I would be mad - okay maybe even jealous- that she was with Percy, but there was a little detail that prevented me from doing so. In her lap was a small child who looked eerily familiar.

"Who is that?" I asked before Percy could go talk to Nicole. The little girl looked a bit frightened to be near so many onlookers and scooted closer to Nicole.

"Who?" Percy looked puzzled before looking back at the little girl. "Oh" His face then turned as white as a sheet of paper.

"Peruses, do you always tend to make a grand entrance?" Chiron asked, galloping towards us. His face was originally washed with relief, but it mysteriously fell off when he was the little girl.

"Um, Annabeth you do remember A.J. don't you?" Percy asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Percy, is that…" Chiron trailed off looking at A.J. as if she were to break into tiny pieces at any second.

In response Percy merely nodded as if it were something grave.

A.J.? Wasn't that the name of the little girl that Percy was taking care of before the gods showed up to kill the Cullen's. My gut was telling me it was the same girl, but the logic in my brain rejected the idea. She looked too old be that little girl.

"By the gods!" Chiron exclaimed nearing A.J. even more. "Hello little one."

"Percy, she looks too old to be A.J." I complained. Sure there was certain characteristics that matched, it's just that last time I saw here was only a few months ago and now it looked like she was a whole year older.

"Yeah, was shocking to me first. But you get used to it." Percy shrugged acting like it was no big deal.

But then it struck me. Blonde hair, grey/blue eyes? She looked to be a child of Athena. And the fact that my mother had shown up with Lord Poseidon to retrieve her kept on edging my suspension.

"Percy, who's her godly parent?" I finally asked.

"I think this would be better without any eavesdroppers." Nicole announced, sliding off of the Pegasus. Chiron -who now had A.J. mounted on his back- nodded and started walking off towards the Big House.

I had to jog to keep us with Chiron throughout the walk. Whenever I tried to pressure him into telling me what was going on he could hush me and look around as if anyone was going to pop out of nowhere.

When we were inside Chiron quickly gave A.J. to Percy and sat himself in the wheelchair. Once he was finished Percy gave A.J. back.

We were in the conference room where we held our weekly cabin counselor meeting.

"Annabeth, what we are about to explain is something that shall never be repeated outside these walls. Do you understand?" Chiron asked.

Oh boy, here we go again.

**Beth's P.O.V**

"Ah!" I threw the priceless vase against the wall in frustration. It had been three hours since A.J. had gone missing and she had yet to be found.

"Beth, calm down love. You still haven't explained to me who A.J. is, and why she's so important." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder.

I sighed . I didn't know how to break it down to him that A.J. was his daughter. "Edward, A.J…she's really important to me. To everyone."

"But why?" He persisted.

"She's my daughter." I whispered. If it had been anyone else they would've asked me to speak louder. But I knew Edward heard me perfectly, because I felt his arms turn stiff.

"You have a daughter?" He asked, his voice sounded strained.

"No." I shook my head. "We have a daughter."

I had expected him to yell and throw things -and words- around. But instead he stayed quiet and walked across the room. I didn't have enough courage to look up at him, so instead I examined the exquisite designs on the hard tile floor.

I had thought that him yelling at me would be the worst. But I was mistaken. This was unexplainable torture.

"Edward, please say something. Anything. Yell at me for heaven's sake!" I told him, pleading to him to end this punishment.

"How old is she?" he asked suddenly. It was unexpected. I was caught off guard.

"Almost a year." I answered. "Edward, you have to understand-"

"You have kept her away from me for almost a year!" He yelled.

Flinching -not because I was scared, but because I didn't like the way he put the words together. "No! You have to understand, I wanted to tell you!"

"Then why didn't you!" He interrupted me before I could say anything else. "One year! I missed so much of her life! Her first words, her first steps! I haven't even seen her for God's sake!"

He was right. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew he was right. There was so many opportunities that I could've told him, but I didn't. I kept on avoiding the conversation, not knowing that every second I kept it to my self it got worse.

"I'm sorry! It's not like I didn't want to tell you! And for the last several months it's not like I could anyway!"

"Well, sorry doesn't always fix everything, does it?" He snapped. Before barging towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I franticly asked.

"I'm going to go find my daughter." He shot over his shoulder before glaring at me one more time and shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes after he had left, someone softly knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called out, my voice feeling raspy from crying. I quickly made sure didn't look like an absolute mess and hastily wiped the tears of my face.

"Mom?" Lera poked her head in before coming over to me and hugging me tight. "Did you tell him?"

I meekly nodded my head.

"Well if it makes you fell any better we might've found out where A.J. is" She said sounding hopeful.

"Where?" I asked shooting up and now being alert.

"Well Lady Athena and Lord Hephaestus tracked down the locations where your safe room could've ejected them to. One of them being Forks, Washington." She explained.

"Forks?" I asked. I had never programmed my safe haven to eject anyone anywhere. "How did it do that?"

"That's what they're still trying to figure out. It's as someone tweaked with it." She shrugged.

"Wait, you said one of them." I realized. Did she mean there was more than one possibility that she was somewhere else?

"Yeah, apparently when they tweaked it they programmed it to shoot out somewhere where you had planted your roots in for some while." She nodded.

"How long of a while?" I asked, fear quickly taking it's toll. If it had been a short while then it didn't narrow our chances any less. In fact it expanded them. I had been to all the countries in the world at some point. Form Kenya to Costa Rica, and all the way around. Hades I had even gone to the moon once as a dare!

"You had to have been there for more than a month and no longer than five years ago." She assures me, obviously seeing how stressed I was beginning to feel.

I just hope we find A.J. before anyone -or anything- else does. Because if I lose my baby I swear, there WILL be hell on Earth.

**So, now you all know where A.J. is but the character's don't so….shhh! Keep it a secret! I hope you all still enjoy reading my fan-fic and aren't bored to death. If you ARE and want to make a suggestion click on 'Review' and type away! I'm open to anything from request to the next chapter's P.O.V to Plot line events**.


	15. Ghost of the living dead

_**PREVIOUSLY ON 'LAST BATTLE'**_

_"Wait, you said one of them." I realized. Did she mean there was more than one possibility that she was somewhere else?_

_"Yeah, apparently when they tweaked it they programmed it to shoot out somewhere where you had planted your roots in for some while." She nodded._

_"How long of a while?" I asked, fear quickly taking it's toll. If it had been a short while then it didn't narrow our chances any less. In fact it expanded them. I had been to all the countries in the world at some point. Form Kenya to Costa Rica, and all the way around. Hades I had even gone to the moon once as a dare!_

_"You had to have been there for more than a month and no longer than five years ago." She assures me, obviously seeing how stressed I was beginning to feel._

_I just hope we find A.J. before anyone -or anything- else does. Because if I lose my baby I swear, there WILL be hell on Earth._

**BETH .**

"I see your back." a bush spoke to me when we arrived at the meadow. _We _as in the Olympians -minus Apollo- plus Lera.

Ares looked confused before raising his hand. "Ares, don't." I warned, when I saw the flame in his eyes brighten. He glared at me before putting his hand back down.

"Jacob, stop messing around. We don't have time." I snapped towards the bush. It shook before a half naked Jacob appeared.

"Well I didn't know the circus was in town." he joked looking over us.

"Stupid dog, can't I just curse him?" Lear whispered from behind me. I turned around and gave her a stern look. Lera….she didn't have such a _pleasant _experience with wolf shape shifters before.

"Jacob, have you seen anything…..strange in the last few hours around here?" I asked.

Jacob looked like I was kidding and then sighed, "Bells, Beth, whatever. It's _Forks _you're talking about. Aside from werewolves and bloodsuckers what kind of weird?"

He had a point. For a small town Forks was full of unusual creatures.

"We should just set up headquarters here and start searching in a five mile radius." Mother spoke up looking at all of us.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, I'll call you later." Apollo suddenly popped into the scene, talking through his phone. "Alright everyone this party is over. A.J. was found. But we have a bigger problem."

"Like what?" Hephaestus scoffed.

All that was running through my mind right now was that A.J. was found. "Where is she?" I asked franticly.

"That's the problem. She's at camp." Apollo answered grimacing.

"Camp? Which one?" Artemis asked, what we were all thinking.

_Oh, please don't be Camp Half-blood. Please don't be Camp Half-blood. _I prayed.

"Camp Half-Blood" Apollo sealed our fate.

"Well, it was knowing you all." Ares murmured under his breath thinking that we couldn't hear him.

"That's going to complicate things." Father said more to himself than to us.

It sure was.

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V **

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy ran out the Big House after me. I couldn't believe this was happening. I thought Percy would've told me something like this earlier.

"Annabeth, let me explain!" Percy panted falling into step with me.

"No! Percy….." I trailed off. I didn't know how to name the emotion I was feeling at the moment. But it kind of felt like I was…..betrayed.

"Annabeth, I wanted to tell you sooner! I really did." Percy begged for me to reason with him. "But you know how the gods get sometimes. And we didn't really have time to talk because you went on that quest with Nico remember?"

I knew he was right. But I just _couldn't_ let it go. I don't know why, I just couldn't.

"There's something called an Iris Message" I mumbled under my breath, hoping that he didn't hear.

"Well it's not like you-" Percy started to shoot back when a ghost passed us looking lethal.

"Did you just-" I mumbled looking wide eyed as where the ghost had stomped in the Big House.

"Yeah." Percy gasped, looking pale.

It's not possible. I _saw_ him get executed. I raced back into the Big House just in time to see _him_ frozen in front of A.J.. Chiron seemed to be shocked for a few seconds before going in between of him and A.J.

"Mr. Cullen?" Chiron asked, sounding as shocked as I felt.

"Is that her? Of course it is, she looks just like her mother." _Edward_, demanded. He looked over Chiron and stepped around him and picked A.J. up in his arms at amazing speed.

"Mr. Cullen I don't think that's a wise idea." Chiron tried to intervene.

"No, maybe it's not. But she is _my_ daughter. And if I do remember correctly demi-gods are raised by their _mortal_ parent. And seeing as I could eventually die, I am considered mortal." Edward snapped. He made his way to the door only stopping to glance at Percy and me for a second, before disappearing into the woods.

"May the gods be with us." Chiron sighed.

******Beth's P.O.V**

"So….how is all this going to go down?" Ares asked once we were back on our thrones in Mount. Olympus. He dared to say what we were all pondering so hardly about.

How _did_ we retrieve A.J. without making a spectacle? No mortal is even supposed to remotely _know_ about me. Not after all the trouble we had to go through to make sure that part of history was erased, -me.

And it's not like we can just send Hermes waltzing in to retrieve her. Too many questions will arise. Some being, what an Olympian god would want to do with a demi-god.

"Beth may be able to slip back in to the camp. Undercover again of course." Artemis suggested, looking hopeful.

"No, that wouldn't work. The demi-gods think she's missing, possibly even dead." Auntie Hera shook her head at Artemis. "But Poseidon, didn't you send Triton to camp Half-Blood?"

I felt the corners of my lips slightly turn upwards remembering the encounter with Triton when I was imprisoned for being a suspect for being a spy.

"Yes. But he too has 'disappeared' in a battle against some monsters." Father sighed.

"Well, couldn't I just change into another form and arrive as a new camper?" I asked frustrated for not doing anything at the moment.

"I was thinking the same thing. The only draw-back is that it would look suspicious if a new camper all of a sudden arrived and disappeared with the newly found toddler demi-god." Mother grimaced.

"I have an idea." Lera suddenly spoke up. The rest were still a bit wary about her, so the looked uncomfortable. "_I _can go to Camp to retrieve A.J.. And so it doesn't look suspicious I'll stay at camp until it's the right time." Lera continued.

"NO! That is the most-" Apollo jumped up in protest, but Uncle Z held a hand up to quiet him.

"That is actually a strategy that could possible work." Uncle Z seemed to think it through, "And it could serve as Valeria's punishment for treason."

There was a murmur of agreements in the room and then Mother spoke, "Whatever Beth decides is fine by me."

So that's it. I get the saying. "Do it."

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Well, he's not in Canada." Rosalie announced coming in through the front door and dropping her bags next to the wall. Emmett came in behind her caring the rest of them.

"Not in Alaska either." I sighed. We were still searching for Edward, and we didn't have a single clue to tell us where he was. It was as if he just dropped off the face of Earth.

Esme and Carlisle were currently looking for him somewhere in the wild of Africa to see if he suddenly just decided to backpack hiking.

Now we used the house on the outskirts of Forks as a headquarters. I just hope Edward is alright and didn't go off on a rogue killing spree. But for some reason, I just _knew_ that wasn't the reason. I felt as if there was something missing. I couldn't explain it, but I just felt it.

**Any questions? I hoped that you like it. And just incase I don't get to say this later….HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! **


	16. Talk of the devil and he shall arrive

_Previously on 'Last Battle'_

_"Well, he's not in Canada." Rosalie announced coming in through the front door and dropping her bags next to the wall. Emmett came in behind her caring the rest of them._

_"Not in Alaska either." I sighed. We were still searching for Edward, and we didn't have a single clue to tell us where he was. It was as if he just dropped off the face of Earth._

_Esme and Carlisle were currently looking for him somewhere in the wild of Africa to see if he suddenly just decided to backpack hiking._

_Now we used the house on the outskirts of Forks as a headquarters. I just hope Edward is alright and didn't go off on a rogue killing spree. But for some reason, I just knew that wasn't the reason. I felt as if there was something missing. I couldn't explain it, but I just felt it._

**ALICE'S P.O.V**

"Florida maybe?" Emmet asked, throwing a baseball into the air and catching it.

"No, we've already checked." Jasper shook his head. An hour into discussing where Edward coul possibly be and we still haven't come up, with anywhere else where he would have ties.

"What about Illinois. He might of wanted to go visit his parents grave." I wondered. From what he told me, he hadn't visited them in years.

"I've called the cemetery, no one has visited their graves recently." Carlisle's voice sighed, coming from Rosalie's phone which was on speaker. He and Esme were still looking for Edward in Africa. But from what local clans had told them, he hadn't set foot in their habitats.

"You don't think..." Esme trailed off.

"No. He wouldn't do that. He knows how much the treaty means to us." Carlisle answered her.

Wait, what were they talking about? The only treaty I thought of was the one they had made with the La Push shapeshifter's, back when Jasper and I weren't with them.

"The dogs would've start whining by now." Rosalie sneered when she said 'dogs'. Pinching her nose, she shuddered. "Ugh, just thinking of them remindes me of their aweful smell."

I froze. It wasn't only her that smelled them, all of us did. I saw Emmet get up off the couch and Jasper come closer to me, ready to attack any threat.

A knock on the front door made Rosalie hiss, "Talk of the devil and he shall arrive."

"What's going on over there?" Esme asked sounding worried.

"The stupid mutts decided to pay a visit." Rosalie answered as Emmett walked towards the door. Once he opened it, three males came in. One man who looked to be in his twenties and two teenaged boys.

"Bloodsucker." one of the teenaged boys, said. "Hey blonde, I have a new one for you. What does-"

"Jacob." the oldest warned. Before turning back towards us. "We arent looking start any conflicts, we're just here for information."

"Information?" Carlisle's voice asked.

"We just want to know where Bella is, because she has some serious explaining to do." The other teenaged boy answered.

"Who's Bella?" I asked. I didn't know who she was, much less what she had to do with us.

Jacob shot me a glare, "Don't act stupid. You're penny headed leech was with her."

"Edward?" Esme asked. "Where did you see him?"

"That's not important right now. What is, is that if she want's us to help her, we need to know what we're up against." the oldest once explained.

"we have nothing to do with this 'Bella'. We dont even know who she is." Rosalie glared at them. "Just tell us where Edward is."

"Probably with Bella." Jacob shrugged. "They're looking for thier spawn. We just want to know if it's a threat."

"We would've called the camp except that, there is no phones over there. And we don't have to golden cookies to contact them." The other teenaged boy shrugged.

"Golden cookies? Seriously Paul?" Jacob muttered, rolled his eyes.

"Camp?" Esme's voice sounded as puzzled as I felt.

"Cut with the cr*p. You seriously don't need to act all innocent right now. Just tell us where they're at." Jacob growled. When we stared black at him, his eyes turned wide. "Crap. Sam, I think their serious. Someone messed with their heads."

**LERA P.O.V**

I can do this. I can do this.

I bit my lip nervously as a saw the van rounding around the corner a few blocks down.

Come Lera, this is nothing compared to what you have already done, come on get your self together.

"If it's any help, I'm just dying to push you in front of the vehicle myself." A voice told me. Turing around I saw Lord Hermes leaning against the side of the building.

When Lord Zeus told him to drop me off in this alley, he took it serious and actually let go of me in the middle of the air for me to fall into a dumpster. When I had finally managed to climb out he was standing across of me smiling, like he was enjoying every minute of my torture. He said he did it because it gave me a more '_dramatic affect_'.

Ignoring him I turned back, and peered around the corner of the building to see the van. It was now only a block away. I got this. I counted to thirty and when I was done I saw that it was now or never.

Maybe I could just-

"Ah!" I yelled, as I suddenly felt someone throw me towards the street. I didn't have time to process what was happening because something slammed into my body, and I fell to the floor.

"Oh my gods!" voices swarmed around me. But I couldn't quite understand them. It wasn't long until I felt darkness drown me.

"Well if it wasn't for you, I would've seen her!"

Groggily I opened my eyes, and noticed that I was laying in the back of a truck with three teenagers staring intensely at me.

Seeing that I was now conscious, one of the two girls spoke up, "Are you okay?"

"You ran over her, Ivette. Why would she be '_okay_'?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Michael, I did not run her over. I just hit her." Ivette defended herself. "And if it wasn't for you I would of had noticed her."

"So this is my fault now?" Michael said, pointing his index finger at himself.

"Yeah it is. You started yelling at me that music was better than the Earth." Ivette yelled back at him.

"Well if you weren't such a hippie-"

"Hippie?"

"It's alright. I'm fine." I told them, pulling my self up to a sitting position. "I've been through worse these past couple of weeks."

"What's your name?" asked the other girl.

"L-Valeria." I decided to keep it simple and tell her my full name.

"Do you want us to drop you off?" Ivette asked. "Your parents must be worried about you."

Pulling some drama into the scene, I lowered my head and whispered softly, "They won't. I'm an orphan. Please don't send me back! The mother superior will just try to send me away."

"Why would she do that ?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I sighed.

"Try us." Michael said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to think I'm crazy." i told them. Once they all nodded their heads I explained to them the story that I had made up.

Once I was done they glanced nervously at each other and them then Ivette spoke up. "Olena, you don't suppose..."

"How long has these been going on?" Olena asked me.

"A couple of weeks." I answered. Hopefully they believed my little soap opera and took me to the camp.

"I think it's best if we took her to Chiron." Michael said. "We can always finish selling the strawberries later."

They nodded in agreement before the truck started and we pulled out onto the open road.

_A.J. I'm coming for you baby. Just please stay safe._

**ALICE'S P.O.V**

"They were right. He was here, I can smell his scent ." Jasper told us as we emerged into the meadow where the wolves had lead us. It was a beautiful meadow, with flowers blooming brightly. But the stench of the wolves made it less pleasant.

"So now what?" Rosalie asked, looking around in distaste. "I'm never going to be able to wash the smell of these clothes."

Rolling my eyes I knew it was true. But it didn't really matter since she never wore anything twice as part of my rule. Clothes were only worn once -except if it's special- and then they're off to a charity drive.

"Feeling's mutual blondie." Jacob said as he came out of the trees behind us. "As for what to do, we need to wait. There had to be a reason why your memory was wiped."

"Maybe their old age is finally getting to them." A voice sneered behind him.

"You fu-" Rosalie wasn't able to finish the sentence because there was suddenly a bright flash of light that erupted from the center of the meadow.

"Really? A heads up would be nice next time." Jacob growled, while rubbing his eyes once the light shimmered down.

"Shiny!" a small child's voice giggled.

Once I could see clear again, my eyes widened as I saw a sight I never would expect. Edward holding a small toddler in his arms as he smiled lovingly down at her.

Who is that?

**************MUY IMPORTANTE************

**^^^^^Credit to Google Translate ^^^^^ **

**TA-DA! **

**Hoped you enjoyed reading! :) **

**But I have a REALLY IMPORTANT question to ask you.**

**As you all know the great and mighty Stephanie M. made Renesmee Jacob's imprint. And I'm not sure whether or not to make A.J. Jacob's.**

**Vote vote vote! **

**Review your comments and choose Yes or no. **

**The majority is how the story goes!**


	17. She's Just A Child!

Last Battle 8/6

**_PREVIOUSLY ON'LAST BATTLE'_**

_"Feeling's mutual blondie." Jacob said as he came out of the trees behind us. "As for what to do, we need to wait. There had to be a reason why your memory was wiped."_

_"Maybe their old age is finally getting to them." A voice sneered behind him._

_"You fu-" Rosalie wasn't able to finish the sentence because there was suddenly a bright flash of light that erupted from the center of the meadow._

_"Really? A heads up would be nice next time." Jacob growled, while rubbing his eyes once the light shimmered down._

_"Shiny!" a small child's voice giggled._

Once I could see clear again, my eyes widened as I saw a sight I never would expect. Edward holding a small toddler in his arms as he smiled lovingly down at her.

Who is that?

**Beth's p.o.v**

Glaring at Hermes when he appeared on his throne, I thought to him_: JERK, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR DOING THAT. _

Receiving my message I saw him fidget nevously on his throne. He avoided my stare, and instead stared intensly at the center of the room where the giant goblet had been set on fire to project the image of what Lera was going through at the moment. It was like watching an old home video. Except that it was happening at the time shown and instead of just being able to watch just one certain spot, you could see everything around.

_"WHO'S CHIRON?" _We heard Lera ask the Demi-gods.

_"WE'LL EXPLAIN IT IF YOU PAST THE TEST_." Micheal, son of Apollo answered.

"_TEST?" _Lera asked, her face twisiting to look like she had just ate something sour. She had always hated exams ever since she was a child, when I had the ghosts of dead philosophers tutor her.

"_DON'T THINK TOO MUCH OF IT. IT'S SIMPLE." _Ivette, daughter of Demeter shrugged, offering a warm smile to Lera. "_HEY DOES ANYONE WANT ANY STRAWBERIES?", _Ivette passed up a small box of strawberry's.

Taking some strawberries, Olena -also daughter of Demeter- said, "_DO YOU GUYS WANT TO WALK FROM HERE, OR WAIT UNTIL I PARK THE TRUCK?" _

_"HERE I GUESS. IF SHE REALLY IS ONE OF US, IT'S BETTER IF HER FRIST TIME SHE GETS A BETTER IMPRESION THAN A STRAWBERRY FIELDS." _Micheal shrugged, opening the door when the van stopped. "IF SHE ISNT...WELL ONE THING AT A TIME."

We watched carefully, as the two Demi-gods and Lera climbed out of the van and watched as it drove away before started to walk through the trees to where Half-Blood hill awaited. We watched as Lera passed their test -almost get bitten my Chiron's new secuirty system- and as she was led to the Big House. Everything was going as planned, there was just on more step - the easy one. Send A.J. back to us. The only problem was that when the Demi-gods and Lera stepped into the Big House instead of being welcomed by a cheery Chiron, they were met by a quiet house. We could see Chiron, Percy, Nicole, and Annabeth standing frozen as if Medusa had turned them into stone.

"_HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Micheal asked._

The frozen people, slowley looked at him as if it was the first time they noticed that there was three more people in the room.

When Percy and Chiron noticed Lera their eyes turned wide with recognition. "_HEROES IF YOU WOULD, GO ANNOUNCE THAT THERE WILL BE AN EMERGENCY HEAD COUNSEL MEETING TODAY IN AN HOUR. I'll have a discussion with this young lady." _He nodded towards Lera.

_W_ith that said Micheal and Ivette left, but not before waving goodbye to Lera. Once they had left Percy finally spoke up, "_YOU! WHAT ARE __**YOU **__DOING HERE?"_

_"Percy." _Chiron warned, before directing his words towards Lera. _"VALERIA ANNE-MARIE, THIS IS AN UNEXPECTED VISIT. HOW CAN I BE OF ASSISTANCE?"_

_"I'M HERE FOR LADY ANEHTA, AND TO SERVE MY PUNISHMENT." _Lera told him. It had been quiet a long time since I've seen Chiron nervouse...it wasn't something good.

"_I AM AFRIAD THE CHILD IS NO LONGER HERE." _ He grimaced.

When he said that the room went up in chaos. Apollo was curing in several language's, Uncle Z was throwing lighting bolts into the mortal world, and father was shaking the tectonic plates.

They seemed to feel it at camp too because Annabeth's face turned pale while looking around worriedly. She was right to be afraid. I had promised hell on Earth if A.J. wasn't found, and I'm not one to not keep my word.

LERA'S p.O.v

"What do you mean she's not here!" I growled, after I stabilized myself from the shaking ground. Mom wasn't going to be happy about this. In fact the gods won't be happy. And from the magnitude of the earthquake, I'm guessing guessing they already found out.

"She was taken a few minutes before you arrived." Percy glared at me. I'm guessing he's till didn't get over the whole me kidnapping him.

"Taken?" I scoffed, "And you just let it happen? Perseus you _know_ how important she is! Why did you take her from Mount Olympus in the first place!"

"Well it's a shock if you see someone that you saw killed, walk in and take his daughter!" Percy defended himself. "And how was I supposed to know that i would end up at camp with A.J. when I tried to save her?"

I almost didn't hear the last part of his speech because I was too focused on what he said before.

"Edward was here?" I asked.

"He was." Chiron nodded. "I was informed of he's execution, so it was an unexpected surprise to see him walk in."

"Where did he go? He must be here at camp still." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran to Half-Blood Hill. Once I arrived I almost got bitten by a certain dragon tied to Zeus' daughter's tree -again.

Stepping over the border, I was shocked to find out that it was of a clear wall was placed to keep me in. Ugh, the gods and their tricks. Now how was I supposed to find A.J.?

ALICE'S P.O.V

The clearing was silent for a few seconds until Rosalie broke the silence by running towards Edward. My first thought was that she was going to attack him for not letting us know where he was, but instead she took the small child from his arms and started cooing at her.

Turning to look at Emmett I saw that he had a small sad smile on his face. We all knew how much Rosalie wanted a child of her own. And now Edward showed up with a toddler and she can't resist.

"Who is?" I asked, also walking towards the small blonde girl.

"A.J." A voice whispered. Turning around I saw Jacob staring lovingly at the girl. What was wrong with him?

Edward seemed to realize that he was here for the first time, because his head snapped up to where Jacob was and he let out an angry hiss. "She's just a child!"

They seemed to have a mental conversation because Edward relaxed a bit and nodded his head. "Rose, hand her over."

Rose seemed sad to stop playing with the small girl whose name i think is A.J., but she did it anyway. She began to protest when Edward handed A.J. to Jacob. "Edward, he's going to kill her!"

"Shut up blondie. You are the only one here who would kill her." Jacob growled at her.

With the shock of Edward appearing with a child I hadn't noticed Jasper's posture until he didn't release my waist when I began walking towards A.J..

"Jaz?" I asked, twisting my body so I was now facing him. "What's wrong?"

He wasn't breathing, instead he was staring intensly at the little girl in Jacob's arms. Confusion swept over me. Why was he acting this way? Sniffing the air around me I found the reason - her blood was one of the sweetest I had ever smelt.

"That scent." He finally spoke, "Her blood remindes me of...Bella."

Bella? That is it, I don't know what's all this about. Jacob had mentioned something about our memories being erased. And I'm not quite sure if I beileve that is possible. On one hand, hey i can see the future right? But on the other...it's just scary to think that someone has the power to do so. I had already lost all my memories from my human life; I cant afford to loose any more.

"Jasper, if you can't control yourself it's best that you leave." Edward's voice snapped me out of my trail of thoughts. "You already attacked Bella once, but I'm not letting you attack A.J."

"I remember." Jasper didn't seem to listen to anything Edward had said because instead he whispered to himself. "We need to call Carlisle and Esme."

"Jasper, man, what are you talking about?" Emmett asked, he looked as puzzled ask felt.

"Jacob was right. The gods did erase our memories." Jasper answered. "But I remember everything now. The camp, the Demi-gods, Bella. But why don't you?"

We didn't get a chance to discuss things because the ground suddenly shook beneath our feet making us stumble.

"Opps." A.J. gigled, letting out a squeal of laughter when it stopped. "Granda."

"Bloodsucker...does Bells know where A.J. is?" Jacob asked, when Edward didn't response he in turn chuckled. "Bells' not going to be happy about this. She was going crazy looking for her."

"I know. I just wanted to see her." Edward smiled while looking at A.J. who was now in an intense tug-a-war with Jacob's hair.

**BETH'S P.O.V **

"Are you sure?" I sighed running a hand through my hair. I couldnt believe Edward would do something so irresponsible like putting our daughter in danger. I knew he thought he could protect her, but he's not immortal - not like us.

"Positive. Chiron told me himself, Edward took A.J.. I would've gone after them, but I can't pass the border." Lera's image flickered through the mist of the IM.

"Thank-you for telling me this." I told her. "Good luck."

I waved my hand through the mist to end the IM. Ugh, Edward could be anywhere now. Pulling out my searching map, I extended it ontop of my desk.

"Show me Camp Half-Blood." I demanded and imeditatly it showed me what I asked for. Swiping the map with my hands I moved around the area, but there was no luck. The fates wernt in my favor.

_A.J. I hope you don't cause as much as a headache when you grow up._ I prayed. I certainly didn't want her to follow in my footsteps and mature the hardway. If the only were someone who could follow your scent to so I can get you and make sure you don't grow up like me.

The wolves. Of course why didn't I think of it in the first place! Sure Jacob would be mad that I would be testing him like a dog, but he would get over it right?

As soon as I made up my mind, I felt my stomach drop and my surroundings shift until I was standing in the meadow which Edward took me too. I was about to make a joke about Jacob being a good boy and staying like a good dog, when I saw A.J.. He was starring at her like if she was... Oh Hades to the no!

"You stupid mutt! No! She's my daughter!" I growled while running over to A.J. and carrying her in my arms.

"Beth." A voice called me from my back, and a familiar hand grab my arm.

"Don't even talk to me right now Edward, I'm mad at you." I growled. "Hold A.J. while I kill this bastard."

Once A.J. was safely in her father's arms did I send Jacob flying towards the nearest tree, making a dent. I'm quite positive that the nymph living there wouldn't be too happy about my redecoration.

"Going after me? Fine. But not my daughter you sick perverted pedophile!" I shot a lighting bolt at Jacob and then trapped him in a cell made up from the ground. "I'm going to spend my sweet time torturing you and then chain you to the largest rock and drop you into Tartarus so that the creatures down there play with you like a chew toy!"

I was about to make happen what I had just said when I was tackled onto the floor. I gashed out but they didn't release their hold.

"Love, calm down." They whispered in my ear, while trying to calm me. "He made it clear that his feels towards A.J. are purely brotherly."

"She's just a baby." I shook my head. "She still has centuries until she's ready for that type of commitment. Why don't you do something! She's your daughter too!"

Edward didn't answer me after that. And when I stopped fighting, he let me go. Breathing heavily I nodded my head and picked up A.J.. "Fine, you win. I'm not going to kill him. But I'm not letting him anywhere near A.J. either"

**Team Jacob or Team Beth? What do you think Beth will do to prevent Jacob to get close to A.J. ? Any questions? Please REVIEW! **

**Thanks for reading and keep cool. It's HOT! Well at least it is in So-Cal. :)**

**-Lily**


	18. Just a Scratch

**_Previously on 'Last Battle'_**

"_Going after me? Fine. But not my daughter you sick perverted pedophile!" I shot a lighting bolt at Jacob and then trapped him in a cell made up from the ground. "I'm going to spend my sweet time torturing you and then chain you to the largest rock and drop you into Tartarus so that the creatures down there play with you like a chew toy!"_

_I was about to make happen what I had just said when I was tackled onto the floor. I gashed out but they didn't release their hold. _

_"Love, calm down." They whispered in my ear, while trying to calm me. "He made it clear that his feels towards A.J. are purely brotherly."_

_"She's just a baby." I shook my head. "She still has centuries until she's ready for that type of commitment. Why don't you do something! She's your daughter too!"_

_Edward didn't answer me after that. And when I stopped fighting, he let me go. Breathing heavily I nodded my head and picked up A.J.. "Fine, you win. I'm not going to kill him. But I'm not letting him anywhere near A.J. either" _

**BETH'S P.O.V**

"My lady." the nymph bowed as she entered the main room and placed my nectar on the balcony rail. Bowing again she left on silence.

Gingerly sipping on the nectar, I watched A.J. played in the garden below the balcony in which I was standing. A faint smile creeping onto my lips when she squealed in delight when a Pegasus nibbled on her hair. In response the nymph that was serving as her nannie, dashed to remove the Pegasus from A.J. frantically.

_Let her be, she's had her fun._ I mentally thought to the Pegasus, who's name I did not recall nor did I care about at this moment. Immeaditly it let A.J. go and sent me a slight bow, before taking off.

"Ezabeth." A voice called me from the doorway. Tearing away my watchfull gaze off of A.J. I Turned around I saw mother coming in. "I think it's best if we have a discussion."

"What about Mother?" I asked, not understanding her sudden desire for us to have a serious conversation. Even though we talked and saw each other more often than a Demi-god and thier immortal parent - normal mortals and their children had stronger bonds than we did. It wasn't that we didn't want to bond, it was that time didn't alllow it.

"It regards Anehta and that boy." she answered taking a seat on one of the chairs near in the middle of the main room.

Immeaditly, my body went stiff as I slowely walked over to we're she was sitting and pulled out the chair directly infront of her's. "I don't see why there would be a reason to have a conversation about this. You know as well as anyone that time is precious, we shouldn't waste it on subjects that don't matter."

"That's the thing Ezabeth, it does matter. How do you think Anehta will react when she discovers that you exiled her best chance at '_true love'_?" Her voice sounded disgusted at the thought of true love. She didn't Belive in it...well not after the whole Medusa situation with father. "As much as you hate to admit it, that little girl out there is just like you."

"She will be nothing like me!" I growled. "I will not let her make the mistakes I made. Unlike you I cannot stand on the side lines and let her make mistakes she will regret."

"What about the her father then? Don't try to lie to me Ezabeth. Aphrodite told me you have had an eye for him since he was human." Her eyes dared at me to regret her accusation. It was true, I had known about Edward when he was still human. Hades, I had even whispered in Elizabeth's ear to beg to Carlisle to turn him. "Do what you want Ezabeth, but do remember that what ever you do, Anehta _will _find out eventually." She left after that. Leaving me to think about what she had just said.

Am I really willing to possiblilly loose A.J. a few decades from now because of my decision?

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Explain." I told Percy once we went back to his cabin.

"Okay, what do you want to know." He signed, sitting on the bed, before jumping back up when he realized that Amintah was on it. He still thought that the cute little cat was a monster. She probably just hissed at him because he didn't feed her. I had to always come and feed her myself.

"Everything. Start from the beginning and don't even think about leaving anything out, Perseus." I warned, glaring at him, while Amintah jumped on my lap. I still couldn't wrap my head around how he could keep so much from me. I sure hope for his sake that it isn't top secret important, because if it was...well let's just say the may the fates be on his side.

"-so that's how I ended up falling in the sky." Percy finished, seeming out of breath after the long explanation. I had not once interrupted -which was extremly rare for me- nor had I move my gaze from his eye's as he spoke. He fidgeted under my gaze but continued informing me none the less. Even after he finished i did not dare say a word. The whole thing was processing my brain at the moment.

"What about the Cullen's?" I asked after a while. I swear I saw them get executed -well at least Edward get executed- before the goddess -who I now know is Bella, or Beth as she really goes by- stop it and send them away. But that didn't stop the fact that Edward was decapitated right infront of my eyes. And now he had just waltzed back into camp looking as if nothing had happened.

"He's alive I guess." Percy shrugged his shoulders, "Well as alive as a vampire could be."

"So, just to summarize. Bella is actually a goddess who is like the all time most powerful being on Earth. And she had a Demi-god with Edward Cullen, who isn't dead like we all thought." I repeated. "Anything I missed?"

"Well Anehta...she isn't really a Demi-god. From what i've figured out, she's a born goddess who might actually be more powerful than her mother." Percy dragged out the 'well'.

"A born goddess?!" I exclaimed. There hadn't been any in centuries, and even back then there were extremely rare. Most of the gods and goddess are made. By either completing a tremendous quest or what not. Hercules and Mr. D were examples of that. "But if Edward was her father...he isn't a god. He's a vampire!"

" ...and?" Percy questioned, not understand where I was going to.

"Does she drink blood?" I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore Percy's obvious state. I shifter my position of the bed and was reminded that Amintah was still on my lap when her claws scratched me through my jeans, when she fell.

"Ugh!" I groaned, bending down to see how much damaged was done. I was hoping not to go to the nursery, and thank the fates I only saw a faint draw of blood. The sratch mark wasn't deep, she just barely clawed the surface of my skin, but it burned none the less.

"What's wrong?!" Percy asked worriedly, coming over to were I was and looking down at my thigh.

"Nothing much, I've had worse." I shivered remembering the pain of my broken ribs when we went to save Grover on the cyclopes's island. "I probably just need to rinse it so it doesn't get infected."

"I think you should go to the nursery." Percy said sounding worried as he carefully inspected my wound.

"It's only a cat sratch, calm down. It's not like she's poisonous." I rolled my eyes as I got up. Well...as I tried to get up. As soon as I was on my feet and took my first step towards the door, the world around me started spinning and I drowsily sat back down. "Um, I think i'll just spend the night here instead." I slurred to get my words out.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy yell in panic. "Stay right here I'm going to call Chrion!"

_On yeah, like I would just get up and leave in the state I was. Stupid boy_. I thought as I layed down.

Hearing purring in my ear, I slowley managed to moved my head in the daze, and saw Amintah next to me. "Hey girl."

All of a sudden she jumped off the bed and infront of my eyes turned into a beast that looked like the biggest jaguar I had ever seen. Oh gods, whatever is happening to me is making me delusional. I just hope it wears off soon...

**_LERA'S P.O.V_**

I had just finished climbing the lava wall and was walking back to the Heremes cabin were I was staying at when Percy all of a sudden ran into me breathless.

"What's wrong?" I asked immeaditly looked around for anything that might be a threat.

"Annabeth." He panted, "Cat scratch. Beth."

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Perseus, you act like she's in a life threatening situation."

"The cat isn't a cat." he spit out, still trying to catch his breath. "It turns into a monster."

My face paled when I he said that. If it is what I think it is, then Annabeth is in grave danger...

"Here, she might want to fight back." I handed Percy a wet cloth, "You have to make sure she doesn't move. So do what ever you can to hold her still."

"Shouldnt we go tell Chiron first?" He nevously looked down at the groaning Annabeth. We had already cut open her jeans were the wound was inflicted, just enough to let me do what needed to be done.

"No. We would waste too much time." I shook my head. "Now prepare your self, this isn't going to be pretty."

Once Perseus had a secure grip on Annabeth's shoulders, I began to cut into the wound. As the dagger made contact with her skin her blood began to sizzle because of the venom, and Annabeth let out a chilling scream of pain.

She thrashed on the bed, trying to get away from the blade that was still in her. "Don't let go." I snapped at Percy when he relased her for a few seconds. I was straddling her below the knees to make sure she didn't kick or move so much. I carefully began to cut a few cemtemiters in diameter around the wound to make sure the venom would be released. Now came the painful part. I uncapped the small bottle of pure nectar and dropped a few drops on the wound. They said that if you would eat too much it would burn you from the inside out...it's true.

Now pure nectar...for mortals is lethal. But hopefully since it's Annabeth's only chance to survive, it'll burn away the venom and not cause _too _much damage.

"Make it stop. Make it stop!" Annabeth begged as tears streamed down her face. I could not begin to imagin the pain she must be going through right now. It must be like pouring a tubing alcohol on an open wound but with ten times more sting.

"Shh, calm down." I soothed as I put the cap back on the small bottle. I knew I was going to get Hades for it later, but once the bottle was safely closed, I held my wrist over her wound and used a clean nice to make a small I cut just enough to allow blood to freely pour down onto her wound.

After wrapping her wound, I got up form her and slid of the bed. Annabeth was still whimpering, no doubt the nectar was still doing it's job. "You can let go now." I told Perseus, "Just make sure she doesmt try to walk for the next few hours. If you have any medicine it would help. But don't tell anyone about this. Rememeber no one can know about my mother."

"Thank-you." Percy nodded, now sitting next to Annabeth and petting her hair.

"Where's the benevolent bakeneko?" I asked looking around for it. I hadn't seem it since I had first arrived.

"The what?" Percy asked confused.

"The cat. Where's the cat?" I rolled my eyes. The benevolent bekeneko's were a rare species that were believed to be extinct until they were rediscovered in ancient Japan. Their original names were lost in time so everyone just decided to call them by their new name.

They were some what like Lord Hades' Cerbeus. But instead of looking like a dog, they took the form of a cat. Benkeneko's looked just like any other house cat, but in times when either it or it's master is threatned they turn into a monster like cat that is humongous and lethal.

"Amintah went under the bunk when Annabeth started screaming." Percy shot a loom towards the unoccupied bunk bed in the far corner. Great, I'll have to play a game of cat and mouse.

"Do you know how to lure her out?" i asked, not wanting to go down there and risk getting poisoned.

"no." Percy shook his head. " She only listens to Beth or Annabeth."

"Well in that case, I don't think she'll cause anymore harm if it isn't provoked. So stay away for a while." I advised him, while heading towards the door. "And remember not a word to anyone." I reminded him before steping out of the cabin and closing the door behind me.

Now, I'm off to visit a certain daughter of Athena that might know more than she says. I'm going to pay Nicole-Ann a visit.


	19. Door leading to future

**_Previously on 'LAST BATTLE'_**

"Do you know how to lure her out?" i asked, not wanting to go down there and risk getting poisoned.

_ "no." Percy shook his head. " She only listens to Beth or Annabeth."_

_"Well in that case, I don't think she'll cause anymore harm if it isn't provoked. So stay away for a while." I advised him, while heading towards the door. "And remember not a word to anyone." I reminded him before steping out of the cabin and closing the door behind me. _

_Now, I'm off to visit a certain daughter of Athena that might know more than she says. I'm going to pay Nicole-Ann a visit._

**LERA'S P.O.V**

I stood in the shawdows of the Athena waiting to make my move on Nicole-Anne. I don't know why, but the first time I saw her during supper I felt that something was wrong. Not only did she look exactly like the traitor Demi-god Magaska, but i could swear I've seen her before. Not here sister, but her. It was like a gut feeling that you just had to follow.

Hearing laughter coming towards me, I stepped back to make sure I was consealed within the trees. Paying more attention to the source of the laughter I noticed that it was a group of Aphrodite campers. But what was strange was that along with them was Nicole-Anne.

It was a strange thing seeing a supposed child of Athena surrounded by Lady Aphrodite's offspring's. Not that they didn't get along completely, but they tended to clash. But then again, you didn't see Athena and Poseidon's favorite children making googely eyes at each other.

Still laughing, Nicole-Anne waved goodbye to the rest of the Demi-gods and went inside the Athena cabin. Deciding that now was the best time, I slowley made my way towards the cabin. I didn't stop to knock, and instead genty opened the door as soundless as possible.

Nicole-Anne was turned around, shuffling thing around in a drawer of a nightstand., so she didn't notice my presence. Thank the fates there wasn't another Athena campers in the cabin at the moment, so no one would know about what was just going to happen. That is no one besides us two.

Humming to the rythm of a song, Nicole-Anne finally turned around and let out a gasp. "I didn't hear you come in!"

"Not many do." I answered, zooming in on her hand. She had something with a chain clasped tightly in her palm. "What's that?"

"Oh this? It's just...nothing. So, can I help you with anything?" She tried to change the subject as she tucked the object into her jean's pocket.

"It looks important." I pressured, ignoring her attempt for a subject change completely. I took a step closer to her ground, and she took a step back. Smart girl. She knows a threat when she sees one.

"Drop it." She warned, her hand twitching. I then saw the tip of a dagger tucked behind a pillow on the bed next to her. "I already told you that it wasn't important."

Taking yet another step to close the distance between us, I spoke, "Then you wouldn't mind if I take a look at it?"

I saw annoyment in her eyes that I wasn't dropping the subject, but being raised by mom taught me to stand my ground, no matter what. And eventually the other party would give in.

"Well as I matter of fact, I do." Nicole-Anne snapped, walking towards me. When she was around two feet away she stoped and glared instead. "Now, if you can please move so I can leave."

I had blocked her way towards the door, and when she tried to go around me I mimicked her steps to stop her from doing so. I made it clear that she wasn't going to go anywhere.

Her face turned sour and if lookes could kill, I would have been six feet under already. But we were both extremely stubborn, niether of us wanted to give in before the other. Well, this is going to be interesting.

**BETH'S P.O.V**

The house had an eiry stillness that would give any mortal the chills. Stepping on the crackling leaves that had not been raked, I made my way towards the front door. Shifting A.J.'s sleeping weight on my arm I softly knocked on the door that would bind our future forever.

A few moments later the door opened and a startled looking Jacob stood behind the frame. Instead of greeting me or at least saying _something_, his full attention was on the sleeping bundle of curls in my arms. A.J. stirred in my arms, as if she knew that Jacob was near arm grasp of her.

"Jacob, I think we need to talk." I finally managed to say. "For her sake at least." I motioned to A.J. who was thankfully still sound asleep as if the world around her was in perfect harmony.

Jacob looked up at me, and wordlessly stepped away to let me pass with a nod of his head. He led me towards the small living room that was decorated with native tribe decorations. He sat on a worn out lazyboy and motioned for me to sit on the small couch across from it.

I saw the longing look in his eyes as he stared at A.J. wordlessly. Deciding that he wasn't going to harm her, I tentatively asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

He didn't have time to answer, because a soft voice spoke instead, "Momma." A.J. twisted herself in my arms so she was now sitting on my lap. She yawned softly, while burying her head in my hair.

"Good morning baby." I smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Look who's here."

"Hey sweetie." A smile broke out on Jacob's face as A.J. squealed in happiness and squired out of my arms into his.

"Jake!" A.J. jumped into his arms, giggling. I quietly sat watching them. Letting my mind drift.

*******_Ezabeth*_**

My head snapped up, and I automatically looked around to see if anyone else aside from Jacob, A.J., amd I was in the room. I looked back at A.J. and Jacob who were now laying down on the ground while A.J. whispered loudly to him.

*******_Ezabeth, you must come to Mount Olympus immeaditly. Your presence is required.*_**

Father? What was so important that he had to telepathically reach me? He wasn't the one to just use it like Aphrodite.

I shivered remembering my last telepathic conversation with Aphro. I had yet to confront her on her statement about father.

'What has occurred?' I asked mentally. But no response came back.

Jacob and A.J. we're still on the ground, but Jacob was now nodding his head and whispering back. He must've said something funny, because A.J. started giggling.

"A.J., sweetie we have to go." I announced, standing up and making my way towards her.

"No mama!" she cried as I pulled her off the ground and carried her. "Jake!"

I was torn. I had to leave immeaditly, yet A.J. had barely just woken and her time with Jacob was limited. She wailed, reaching out for Jacob.

"Can't you stay for just a while more?" he pleaded.

"No." shaking my head I answered. "Something has happened, and I'm required to go immeaditly."

"What if you leave her here?" he asked. But seeing the doubt on my face he quickly rushed, "The bloodsucker can pick her up later."

Edward? He was still in town?

"Are you sure you can arrange for him to pick her up?" I asked a bit spectical. Jacob nodded wildly.

"sure. All he was talking about since you left was A.J.." He rolled his eyes. "He's dead, but I have to admit he would do anything for her."

After wieghting my options I gave in once I saw the teary look in my babies face. "Alright."

I set A.J. down after giving her a kiss on the cheek. When her feet touched the ground, she immeaditly ran over to Jacob.

"if anything happens -anything at all- use this." I handed him a golden drachma. "Throw it in some mist while saying 'Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering.' And then just say my full name."

I was about to turn around and vanish when Jacob stoped me. "I suppose I can't say Bella Swan, can I?"

Ugh, I forgot Jacob didn't know my full name. It was so unusual for me to tell it to others because I was born into a world where everyone already knew it.

"of course not." I smiled. "It's Lady Ezabeth of Olympus."

I waved good-bye before letting a faint wind come in through the window and sweep me away to Olympus.

"Now would someone please tell me what happened?" I asked coming in through the doors. I wasn't surprised when I saw my parents yelling at eachother, it happened a lot lately. But something was different this time. My mother wasn't just angry, she looked livid!

"-well she shouldn't have been in my cabin in the first place!" Father yelled.

Before mother had a chance to respond I stood in between them before things got too far, and curses were thrown around.

"Explain." I stated. A mistake in my part, becuase as soon as I said that they were now yelling at me trying to tell me their part of the story. All I understood was: 'Annabeth', 'cabin', 'cat', and something about an dimwitted seaweed eater. "Enough!"

"One at a time please!" I complained, not being able to keep up with the changes in languages -much that were considered dead already.

"Annabeth was attacked by a benevolent bekeneko under your father's command." Mother glared at him, muttering under her breath.

"I did no such thing!" Father defended himself. "If that _girl_ wouldn't have come in my cabin then this would have never happened."

"What?!" I yelled in shock. "Father, what was a benevolent bekeneko dueing in the cabin?"

Father looked sheepishly at me, "The cat. The one I sent for protection."

Oh, that explained a lot. I knew that the small kitten was just a disguise but I had never actually seen it transformed.

"Well the _cat_ attacted Annabeth, and led her to faint." mother glared. "thank the fates that your father is too stupid not to extract the venom from it's claws so there is nothing to worry about now. You did extract the venom right?"

Father took a step back, as if bracing for the storm to come. "Not exactly. I inhased it."

That's when the room went up in chaos. The previously silent Olympians were now talk loudly between eachother each already taking sides if a war would to come between my father and mother.


	20. There is always a twist

**_Previously on 'Last Chance'_**

"What?!" I yelled in shock. "Father, what was a benevolent bekeneko dueing in the cabin?"

_Father looked sheepishly at me, "The cat. The one I sent for protection." _

_Oh, that explained a lot. I knew that the small kitten was just a disguise but I had never actually seen it transformed._

_"Well the cat attacted Annabeth, and led her to faint." mother glared. "thank the fates that your father is too stupid not to extract the venom from it's claws so there is nothing to worry about now. You did extract the venom right?"_

_Father took a step back, as if bracing for the storm to come. "Not exactly. I inhased it."_

_That's when the room went up in chaos. The previously silent Olympians were now talk loudly between eachother each already taking sides if a war would to come between my father and mother._

**Ezabeth's P.O.V**

"You did what?!" Mother yelled, her eyes a stormy gray, much like a thunder cloud waiting for that bolt of lightning.

"The girl will be fine as long as no one tries to directly cut out the venom or directly put nectar on the wound." He growled, not likening that my mother was openly yelling at him. But if you looked close enough you could see a pinch of fear in his eyes, he made a whole lot of effort not to show it in his emotions, but if you looked close enough you could tell. He didn't want to mess with a force as powerful as my mother, it was not that she was the strongest out of all of us, nor was it that she was the most powerful. Her most lethal weapon was her cunningness. Just like a hawk would circle it's prey before attacking, she would survey ever angle and hit you were it hurt the most.

"Then how exactly do we extract the poison? If left in her system she wouldn't last a week!" Apollo questioned, curious about the medical procedure that was necessary.

"The only way to extract the venom from her system is to drink the antidote from the source." He answered, as if quite pleased with himself. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to understand what he meant. What was 'the source'.

"Huh?" Aphro apparently was thinking the same as i was from the look of her face "What's _the source_?"

"To prevent poisoning it self, the benevolent bekeneko licks his wounds." Father informed us as if that was the answer to the million dollar question. "In other words the girl must drink the cat's personal antidote, but each cat has a different one. Much like DNA, every cat's venom is different, so the antidote must be from the one that bit her."

"Can't we just let the girl die? She's been a pain in the bum since day one. _We would build this, we should do that, that could go there, _and _this could go here." _D mocked Annabeth, making a high pitched sound at the end. When mother shot his a cold glare, he quickly sputtered out, "No, it's better if she's saved. She could be of use to use later."

Sighing I already knew where this led. The bad thing about me was that unlike the other gods, _I _did go on quest.

"_Fine_." I'll do it, I sighed again. Transforming out of my regular self and back into the disguise of Bella Swan. I was hopping to leave her out of my life for at least a century, but the fates never were kind to me.

"No." Uncle Z surprised me when he protested. "Your identity has already been compromised. People already know who you really are in the camp. It's best for you to lay low for while."

"Then who?" Auntie Demeter asked, shooting a questioning look at the rest. "Unless someone here steps up, we seem to be out of choices."

"What about Valeria?" Hephaestus asked, "She is already in the camp. This should be an easy quest for her."

The rest murmered in agreement, but I reminded them, "Wouldn't that be breaking the terms of the agreement? She is not supposed to have any interactions with us - at all."

"Unless you have any other ideas I don't see another way to go." Artemis solemly looked at me, "I do not wish for the girl to die. Her offer still stands from me."

"But surely-" I argued, trying to find a way around this. If anything went wrong it would be an LERA'S head. Personally I had nothing against Annabeth - Hades, we had the same mother ( well kind of)- but between a sort-of sister and Lera, hands-down Lera is always my first priority. Just because she didn't come out of my womb like A.J. did does not mean I care for her any less.

"Ezabeth enough!" Mother snapped at me. "It's a done deal. Call up Lera let her know her task."

When I stared blankly at her trying not to burst out in anger, she glowered in my direction, "Fine then. Poseidon, be useful for once and make some mist for the IM."

Even though I knew father didn't like it when she ordered him around, he swallowed his pride and did as he was told since mother was in an unreasonable mood at the moment no one would dare stand up against her If they knew what was good for them. No one besides me.

**_LERA'S P.O.V_**

In a moment like this I wished I had the advantages that children of the big three do. Or of some of children of Lady Aphrodite did with thier speech charmed words. It would've so easy to just trick Nicole-Anne into handing me what she clutched in her hand, instead of having an eternal stare match.

"Fine. Have it your way." I sneered. Not giving her a moment's noticed, I ran towards her and them jumped on the bunk bed next to the nightstand in which she retrieved the item in her hand. With the help of the bouncy bunk, I was able to jump high enough to be able to twist my body in a way which allowed me to pounce on her when I landed. It seems to prove that those hard-core lessons with Lord Ares weren't a waste of time after all.

"Get off me!" Nicole-Anne screamed, trying to push me off of her. "What the Hades are you?"

"My exact question." I answered, pinning her down with the weight of my body. "Now, are you going to cooperate. Or are you going to make it even more entertaining for me to squeeze the truth out of you?"

"Go to Tartarus!" She growled.

"Well sweetie, hate to break your dreams but I'm not the one facing the ground while being pinned down." I said sweetly as if talking to a child. Forcing her hands under her body, I forced her hand open and retrieved my prize. I was not disappointed, holding up a vintage looking necklace. It was decorated in several twisting designs. But in the middle of the quarter sized pendant was an owl -with small black beady eyes made up of a type of jewel that was surely precious- which seemed to clutch a snake in its claws. But that wasn't what caught my eye. Instead it was an engraved saying that I have not heard used in many decades.

**_ATHANA POTNIYA_**

_"_Where...where did you get this?" My voice was shakey as I asked, not tearing my eyes away from the pendant.

Nicole-Anne didn't answer. Her body seemed to tense as she realized that I knew what it meant. I would be surprised too if anyone else from camp knew aside from Chiron and Lord Dionysus. No one else was old enough to know or remember. Or at least I thought...until now.

"Answer me!" I yelled, loosing patience as dread kept on washing over me. How old was Nicole-Anne in reality? Now more certain than ever did I know that she was in fact a daughter of Athena. But from what era?

"I-I can explain." She finally stuttered out. I left her up knowing that she wouldn't run knowing that I knew her dirty little secret.

Once she got up from the floor, she sat on a bunk and explained, "My father gave it to me before he was taken. He told me what it meant and to not tell anyone I had it, not even my sister. He said that it was a gift that my mother had given him when I was born, created what ever."

"Where was your father taken? And why?" I asked.

She whispered as if the memory was painful. "Papa was a well known scientist. Many nations seeked him out for his knowledge. But as World War I approached, the need for weapons grew, it was papa's speciality. He was hired to be Russia's nuclear specialist. There he met a woman who was as bright as he was and he couldn't help but to fall for her. The woman turned out to be my mother.

"After mother left us as newborns, she visited scarcely. No more that a handful of times each month. Magaska and I grew up pratically motherless. But that doesn't matter now. To answer your question, father had discovered a way for all mortals to see through the mist. By the time that happened it was 1935. A man named Adolf Hitler was gaining power over the European country of Germany by exposing his twisted beliefs. The gods didn't want normal mortals to rediscover them at that certain time. Since they suspected that there was about to be a major war amongst Demi-gods, and mortals would lash out on them. So to keep him quiet they put a bounty on his head. A few monster's attacking the house here and there but not doing enough damage to kill him, just enough to scar him." She took a shaky breath before continuing, "Eventualy mother stepped in after one of the mosnter's almost managed to tear Maggie's head off. She came a preposition. The deal was simple at first, papa had to swear an oath to give up his plan on revealing the gods to the mortals, and he would be left alone. Papa agreed instantly, but there was a twist in the oath, by meaning 'left alone' they meant it literally. They took him some place where he could live the rest of his life in a solitary state."

After she was done, I was speechless. I understood exactly how it felt to have the gods mess with your life and take you away from your family. I love my mom like if she was my biological mother, but sometimes I can't help to wonder what my life would of been if I was raised by my biological family. Would've I gotten married, borne many children, and die at an old age, more wrinkly than an unironed shirt? Or would I of had died at an young age as many did back then?

It took me a few minutes to realize that Nicole-Anne said 'World War I' and '1935'. That would mean that she would be almost a hundred years old then! I was sure that I had not seen her at the Lotus Hotel, so any other reason that she was a mortal demi-god and still young and well seemed...bizarre.

"Don't take this personally, but how exactly are you still alive?" I asked, not finding a reasonable way that she would be alive.

"Um, after papa was taken Maggie and I were left at an orphanage." Nicole-Anne shivered, while having a far-way look in her eyes. "It wasn't a normal orphanage... It was run by the furries. The gave us some sort of sleeping potion the night before we turned eighteen, and we just resently awoke last year."

A furry runes orphanage for Demi-gods? I had never heard of a thing like that before. How did they avoid monster attacks? Certainly have Demi-gods would attacrack _some _type of trouble.

"Who is Maggie?" I asked, wondering who the the Maggie person that she talked about so much was.

"My twin sister." Nicole explained. When she saw the confusion on my face she explained even further, "Sadly Maggie an I don't agree on subjects such as the gods. She decided to side with Luke in this war."

"Oh..." Lamely that was all I could say. "So-"

I didn't get a chance to finish, I cut my words abruptly when another Athena camper came into the cabin. He shot us a suspecious look before turning his back and going to what i assumed was his bunk and sorting out paper's.

"We'll finish this conversation later. I just remembered I needed to...do something." I excused my self and walked out the cabin. Immeaditly I knew it was a few until lunch time because a few camper's were walking towards the Mess Hall already, hoping to be in the front of the line so they wouldn't have to wait that long to get their food.

Instead of going back to archer class where I was supposed to be I too walked towards the mess hall, not wanting to see Chiron's disapproving stare.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Lord Dionysus until I almost walked over him.

"hey watch it brat!" He growled sanding up. "These vines aren't going to grow towards the Big House with you idiots stumping all over them!"

"Forgive my lord." I apologized, bowing slightly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He grumbled. "I was supposed to be looking for you anyways."

Now _that_ was a surprise. What would the god of parties want with me? It wasn't like I wasn't a big fan of chaos, but I fathered having it somewhat controlled.

"Annabeth, the daughter of Athena got attacked by a benevolent bekeneko. As part of your punishment _you_ are supposed to extract it. But you can't try to pour nectar directly into the wound, or try to directly cut it out. You need to get the cats personal antidote, and have Annabeth drink it. Yes that's it, goodluck, your head in on the line." And with that he disappeared leaving a fresh scent of fruits behind.

My face paled as I realized that what he told me_not_ to do was what I did exactly. Oh gods, I hope Annabeth is alright!

Forgetting about lunch I sprinted towards the Poseidon cabin and barged inside.

The place was a disaster! Bed sheets were torn, furniture was broken, it looked like a hurricane had just been in the room which was a possibility with this being poseidon's children's cabin after all. The only thing that stopped me from believe that was what happened was that the bed that i left Annabeth on was now vacant, and Percy was laying on the floor groaning in pain.

"Percy!" I exclaimed, rushing towards his side. "What happened?!"

"Go after Annabeth...Something. Wrong." He grunted out. His ribs were probably bruised, making it hard to breath. But I understood him none the less. Nodding I rushed back out the door and started trying to locate Annabeth. Thankfully I heard an exclamation a few yards away, and rushed towards the commotion.

In the center of it all was Annabeth, trying to fight her way out of the crowd that surrounded her.

"Let me out!" She yelled punching and kicking whoever got in her way. In any other situation I would've stepped back and admired that swift movement of her attacks. But right now, I was too busy shoving my way through towards Annabeth, to care much.

When I neared her I had to quickly drop on the food when she did a round-house kick, unfortunately many did not react as quickly as I did and got hit with a powerful blow.

"Annabeth! Annabeth calm down, you're hurting people!" I tried to reason with her not knowing what was wrong. She seemed fine. In fact the small square piece of muscle I had cut out before was now almost healed completely. What the Hades?

**_...I know, I know you all probably hate me don't you? I received I few PM saying to hurry up already. I' know I've said it before but I am really truley sorry. I didn't have Internet to upload this since I just recently had to move, it was so unexpected. It was a decision made from one day to the next, I'm not even kidding. I came home from school and found boxes packed it was like 'surprise we're moving' kind of thing you only see at the movies. I hope I am forgiven. Please give me your thought/opinions. To you love it? To you hate it? Any suggestions? Anyone want to read a certain P.O.V? Just ask :)_**


	21. Not so Super Plan

**Previously on 'Last Battle'**

_"Go after Annabeth...Something. Wrong." He grunted out. His ribs were probably bruised, making it hard to breath. But I understood him none the less. Nodding I rushed back out the door and started trying to locate Annabeth. Thankfully I heard an exclamation a few yards away, and rushed towards the commotion. _

_In the center of it all was Annabeth, trying to fight her way out of the crowd that surrounded her._

_"Let me out!" She yelled punching and kicking whoever got in her way. In any other situation I would've stepped back and admired that swift movement of her attacks. But right now, I was too busy shoving my way through towards Annabeth, to care much._

_When I neared her I had to quickly drop on the food when she did a round-house kick, unfortunately many did not react as quickly as I did and got hit with a powerful blow._

_"Annabeth! Annabeth calm down, you're hurting people!" I tried to reason with her not knowing what was wrong. She seemed fine. In fact the small square piece of muscle I had cut out before was now almost healed completely. What the Hades?_

**BETH'S P.O.V**

"What do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice asked as I slid through the small opening of the gates that surrounded the Olympian estates to get out without alarming anyone.

Turing around, I stared wide eyed at Hermes' questioning gaze. Going over my rehearsed lie, I said calmly, "I'm going to go pick up A.J.. I left her with a friend."

With that said I turned around and successfully slipped through the cold iron gates without setting off one of Hephaestus' complicated alarms. At this time of the night -or should I say morning- no one was out. The rest of the gods were sleeping, so were the nymphs, dryads, and the rest of the creatures living on Olympus. It was either sleeping or were up to no good.

Gravel was stepped on behind me, making me know of the presence following. Stopping in mode stride I turned around to once again see a skeptic looking Hermes. Before I could snap at him for following me he beat me to it, "You're going to pick up A.J. at two in the morning while dressed in full military uniform?"

Looking down at my navy blue uniform I winced. I should've hidden that with some mist at the least or worn regular cloths and change later. I wasn't anticipating this. How stupid of me, my mother would be so ashamed!

Quickly thinking of any excuse I stupidly responded, "Oh, am I? I didn't notice."

Hades, what the Tararus has gotten into me!

"Of course you didn't." He muttered, his suspicion seeming to grow. His eyes held my gaze, and I knew a hundred thoughts were going through his head at the moment.

Knowing Hermes I knew there was two ways to get through this. Either try to cover up even more, which didnt look very promising at the moment, and risk being caught. And if I was caught in my lie he would not let me hear the end of it, and drag right to the council. Or straight out telling him my plan that even to me sounded impossibly ridiculous, and from that he was either going to drag me to the council or agree with me and keep his mouth shut. But I very much doubt he would do the later.

"Hermes swear to the river Styx right this very moment that you will not speak an utter word about this after I'm done explaining to you." I whispered, my eyes nevously searching the shadows for any unwanted listeners.

"What? No!" He shouted, looking at me as if I were delusional. "Last time you made me do that I ended up pulling you up from Tarartus!"

"Sh! Lower your voice!" I hissed at him, hoping that nobody heard him. After a few seconds of silence I let out a sigh of relief after no lights were turned on, and no signs of any crazy god, in their crazy colored striped pajamas, cussing at us.

"Fine! I, Hermes god of merchants, thieves, oratory, and messenger of the gods, swear on the river Styx not to utter a single word about this until you allow me to." His words seemed to be forced out. "Now, what are you _really _up to?"

Taking a deep breath, I looked around again to make sure no one was listening and began to tell him my plan.

"So explain to me why we are here again?" A rather annoying god asked behind me not trying to keep quiet at all.

Rolling my eyes I answered his question the the billionth of times these past few hours. "I'm going to let my friend know that I need them to take care of A.J. for a bit more until I can come back for her."

The cool breeze of the nearby beach made me thank myself for wearing my winter uniform. I wouldn't want to imagine how cold I would've been with my thin dress and sandals.

"You're going to leave her _here?_" He asked sounding doubtful. "Don't you thinkmit'll be safer at Olympus? Or at your father's palace were there's hundred's of fish men to protect her?"

"First of all, I trust Jacob. He wouldn't do anything to harm her, and I'm sure he won't let anything happen to her. And second of all, they are called _mermen _for your information. And I can't just leave her with Triton, last time I saw him he was at camp pretending to be a Demi-god so I don't know if he is back yet. Plus, last time Triton took care of a baby he ended up losing him and Percy some how ended up swimming in one of Amphritie's fountians."

Stopping outside the house I knocked on the door a few times. A few minutes passed and nothing happened so I knocked again - a bit harder this time. Finally, a sleepy looking Jacob opens the door.

"Good morning sleepy! I have news for you. But first where's my cuite pie?" I asked, pushing the door open even more and letting me in. I made my way to the living room where a sleeping A.J. was snoring softly. "Aw, hey honey. Momma's here." I whispered, picking her up gently and cradling her in my arms.

"Do you know what time it is?" A annoyed looking Jacob asked coming into the room with Hermes at his heels.

"6:39 a.m. Eastern time. Making that roughly around 4:39 a.m. here in western time." Hermes answered standing next to me while looking at A.J..

Jacob looked even more annoyed when Hermes answered, I had a feeling he didnt actually want to know the time.

"Beth...are yous her about this? I was not sure before, but now I am _really _against the idea of leaving her _here_. He's a wolf shifter! You know that they have a bad temper." Hermes scolded me. "You are putting A.J. At risk by having her be in the same room as one if them."

"I would'nt hurt her!" Jacob looked enraged that Hermes would think such a thing.

"Maybe, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Hermes taunted knowing that he was pushing a button.

"Enough." I said, feeling A.J. stir in my arms. "My desition is final, unless that is that Kacob doesn't want to spend a few more days with her!" I asked my eyebrows raised.

"No! No, I'll take care of her." Jacob exclaimed. Smiling down at A.J. becuase of Jacob's boyish actions I was reminded that I'd only have her a few more decades before she moves on with Jake. And in godly time that is like a few weeks compared to human time.

"Okay." I laughed, "But it's on you if anything happens to her." I continued with all the playfulness drained out of my voice. I was serious. If anything happened to A.J. it would be Jake's head that would pay.

"Here. This is some extra cloths for her, her brush, and a few other things." I handed him a small messenger bag.

When he looked at me as I were crazy Hermes explained, "It's one of the bags I made for her. It's enchanted so you could put as much as you like in there and it'll never be full."

"Quick question that is so unrelated to the topic...Bells what the hell are you wearing?" Jake asked. I smiled down at my uniform, or at least what I could see of it since I was holding A.J.

"It's one of my uniforms." I explained. I was about to go more into detail when Hermes inturrupeted me.

"Beth... Dawn is fast approaching. I beileve it's best if we leave now, to get better prepared so we don't miss our window."

He was right. Apollo usually rode the skies beging around 7:15 isn this time of year, and that was less than an hour away. It would be better if we can get there at least a few minutes before so we have time to spare. I rather have more than not enough.

"Okay. Bye sweetie." I kissed A.J.'s forehead and then handed her to Jacob. Before walking out the door I turned, "And Jake? If the Cullen's are still in town, can you let them have some time with her? Thanks for doing this. I wouldn't of had a better life partner to A.J.."

And with those words said, I closed the door, and sent myself to Long Island.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this?" A skeptic Hermes muttered besides me, looking towards the shore of camp half-blood across the lake.

"Becuase you probably are." I said, in the Isabella Swan's voice. I had once again changed my appearance into her's, something that I was hopping I wouldn't of had to do in long time. But it was easier to come back looking like her, than of to make up a new Demi-god which needed a whole different background story.

"How are you sure this is even going to work?" He asked, shooting me a worried look.

"I don't." I admitted, wincing at our only shot of having Dionysus keep his mouth shut. It had a fifty-fifty percent chance of working. But none the less I endeavored to reassure Hermes of a plan that may or may not work. "But D loves French Vermouth, right? He wouldn't be able to resist a chance of having some and not having any consequences would just blow his mind...right?"

D was banned from having alcaholic drinks for the next century. That's why he is always drinking diet soda instead. That's why I'm almost fifty percent sure that he wouldn't resist a break from his punishment.

"Let's hope." Hermes muttered under his breath. "Are you ready?" He asked sending another nervous glance in my direction.

It's now or never I reminded myself as I slowely nodded my head. We were waiting for dawn, the only time of the day besides twilight that you could avoid being seen by Apollo or Artemis since it was the time they switched turns. The tricky part about it was that you only had a limited amount of time before the next one fly's the sky.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered,thinking of all the loopholes this genius plan of mine has.

"Alright then on the count of three. One. Two...THREE!" Just as the sun rose to the sky I lifted all the water up from the lake and we ran under it. Hopefully Apollo didnt pay too much attention to the unnatural calmness of the lake...or that it was floating a good ten feet from the ground.

"How much longer?" I grunted. A few beads of sweat rolled down from my face as I consitrated fully on keep the thousands of gallons of water from not crashing down on us. This wouldn't of been so difficult if it wernt for the fact that instead of spending my day training like I am supposed to, I enjoy it playing around with A.J. instead. Our powers are like a muscle, we have to keep on using it and stretching it so that we don't get rusty and it didnt help that I was not using my original form and instead also putting on the disguse of the human body of Isabella Swan.

"I don't know. He's taking his time." Hermes answered, carefully examining Apollo's charit -or rather sports car now- carefully through the ripples of water. "judging from his lack of speed and dimness. He seems to be looking for something...or _someone._"

I grunted as my mind began to slowly aware me of a dull aching pain in the front of my skull. I was distracted for on single second as I paid attention to Hermes, that the water was comming down on us, but quickly just before it touched the tip of Hermes' hair I stopped it.

We waited in tense silence for a few moments until Hermes spoke, "It's okay. I don't think he noticed. My brother was probably admiring how pearl white his teeth are, or coming up with another one of his poems."

But just as he said that the golden ball of light sped off. I would've been relieved if it wernt for the fact that instead of going West like normally, it returned East. Shit! He found us.

No longer caring about our subtle entrance I let the water come crashing down towards us. As it did I willed a waves to push us ashore. And as soon as I my feet touched the dry land I sped off to the Big House with Hermes at my heels.

We ran through a group of Demi-gods talking excitingly about some wild fight between two of their fellow campers. A few of them seemed to reconized me because I heard some exclaim as I passed. "Bella! It's Bella!."

But I didn't pay them any attention. I was solely focused on moving Bella's slow human legs as fast as I could. The Big House was my safe zone. All I had to do was get there befor any other of the gods and I was safe. They wouldn't want to cause a sceen there.

When sight of the Big House reached me I, pushed even faster. There was a dull growing light at the steps and I knew what it was. I only had a few seconds before a barrier of light was put up and then I would no longer be able to go into the house until the one who set it there took it off.

I had just taken a step over the dull light when it blazed for a few seconds before calming and turning into what a was, a barrier of light. Hermes was not as lucky as I was and looked curiously at the barrier between us. He was about to put his hand through when I stoped him, "Hermes no! It's one of Circe's tricks. If you touch it it'll burn you open."

When I said 'burn you open', I meant it. I had seen what it could do. It was as if the light was a sharp blade made up of fire. It was so intensely hot that it would slice open you skin -or to cut off a limb entirely, depending on how much you touched- like a fine blade.

"Go before the other's get here." I advised him, walking into the house. Turning around before I shut the door I smiled, "Thank-you."

"Dear child, what can I help you with?" A voice asked, once I closed the door. Turning around to face Chrion I had to remind my self that he doesn't know who I really was.

"Chiron, I have a confession to make." I admitted. "I'm not Bella. Not really. You the thing is-" I tried my best to explain the situation but I was cut off by the sound of him tring to hold back a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"My apologies my lady. It is just amusing watching you fumble for words to try to explain something that I am already aware of." He apologized, coughing into his fist to try to stop snickering.

"What?! You did? Since when?" I asked, shocked about this information. I wasn't told that Chiron knew who I was at camp!

"Well I would be lying if I said that from the moment you were brought here by Lord Hades' son. But when you started arguing with Annabeth, I knew there was something familiar but I couldn't exactly tell what." He explained. "Even when Lord Poseidon claimed you as his, I did not know. Only did I come to know when certain pranks were pulled on campers."

"Oh." I stood dumbfounded. How is it that even after all these centuries not a single thing goes by Chrion that he doesn't miss.

"Now, may i ask why you are standing in the middle if the Big House while the rest of the gods are out looking for you?"

"I'm here becuase of Annabeth." I told him truthfully, "I'm afraid something is going to go wrong in extracting the venom from her system."

"Hmm. I thought something was odd about that wound," he mumbled softly more to himself than to me. "Follow me."

At first I thought he was going to take me to the infermary where Annabeth most likely would me held. But once he led me underground to where the cells are I stoped, confused about his actions. Maybe the demi-gods caught a prisoner that he wanted me to see? It doesn't matter right now, all that does is that I cure Annabeth the fastest possible. "Chrion, I really need to go to Annabeth. I promise I'll be back to see what ever is down there after." I promised, already climbing back up the stairs. The way he went down the steps in a wheelchair was beyond me, but I didn't really have the time to think about that right now.

"That is where I am taking you my dear. I'm afraid what ever it was that attacked Annabeth already began taking course through her body. We are keeping her down here until he momemt's notice since she brutally attacked several other campers, including young Valeria." His words stopped me from going up another step. Oh no, I was too late!

Without waiting for him any longer I raced down the stairs and into the main cell room. There looked up in the nearest cell was a glaring Annabeth. A few campers were lingering outside the cell, some taking notes on her behavior ,other's quietly whispering amongst themselves. All were cabin leaders. But there was a two individuals in talking to eachother on the farthest wall farthest to Annabeth.

Even though she wasn't looking in my direction, I threw a pitiful look at Annabeth. I knew how unconfertable that cell was. It was the very same cell I was locked in a few months ago when they thought I was a spie. That was around the same time I found out I was pregnant with A.J. and if it wasn't for Triton who came to camp and opened the cell for me I'm sure I would've gone insane.

"I don't know Percy. Maybe there's a way out of it. There has to be right?" Lera's voice differed towards me as I approached them, they had yet to discover my presence though.

"There might be a way. But it's risky." I inturrupeted.

They both turned my way. Percy reacted first since Lera had not seen me in this form before.

"What are you doing here? I though you couldn't come back?" He asked, smiling broadly at me.

"I'm here to help Annabeth. And techniqually I'm not here." I answered, before turning to Lera. "Hey did you miss me agápi?"

As soon as I called her 'love' in Greek she realized who I was. And as soon as she did she launched herself in my arms and started weeping in her Greek, "Mama, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault I did this to her."

It was a good thing she said it in Greek and not in Ancient Greek, becuase in a room full of Demi-gods a lot of the, would of had understood.

"It's not your fault." I told her. "But what good does it do to cry, huh? It doesn't. Better to fix this than to cry."

"So...you said that there might be a way to change this?" Percy spoke up, seeming to be unconfertable will all the display of emotion.

"Yes. A black Hellebore flower from Apollo's stach might help. But it'll most likey come with a high cost. His stach is limited and more powerful than anyother's. You will also need a drop of blood from the right arms of a gorgon. And a cup of water blessed by a fresh water nymph." I instructed.

Percy sighed, "We'll it looks like I'm off to yet _another _quest."


	22. Prophecy and girls night

_**previously on 'Last Chance'**_

It was a good thing she said it in Greek and not in Ancient Greek, becuase in a room full of Demi-gods a lot of the, would of had understood.

_"It's not your fault." I told her. "But what good does it do to cry, huh? It doesn't. Better to fix this than to cry."_

_"So...you said that there might be a way to change this?" Percy spoke up, seeming to be unconfertable will all the display of emotion._

_"Yes. A black Hellebore flower from Apollo's stach might help. But it'll most likey come with a high cost. His stach is limited and more powerful than anyother's. You will also need a drop of blood from the right arms of a gorgon. And a cup of water blessed by a fresh water nymph." I instructed._

_Percy sighed, "We'll it looks like I'm off to yet another quest."_

**Ezabeth's P.O.V**

"Extra water?"

"Check."

"Extra Clothes?"

"Check."

"Extra condoms?"

"Ch- What?!" Percy yelled bewildered.

"Just kidding. I wanted to know if you were paying attention." Lera laughed, teasing him was something that she enjoyed to do. I watched from a few bunks away, trying to come up with the best possible out come for his solo quest.

On any quest there was usually two other campers allowed to go on the quest besides the one who was chosen. But both to Percy's request and Chiron's relief , no one else was going to be joining him.

It was Father who put Annabeth under that spell -not intentionally through, but he did- and it was ironic that the only living mortal son of Poseidon was the one who was going on a quest to bring her back to her right mind.

"Percy...you know you don't have to do this right?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. I didn't want him to do this because he felt like he was obliged to do it. But on the other hand, if he didn't go then most likely no one else would volenteer, and that would mean that someone must put Annabeth down before she causes too muh of an uproar, but he didn't know that...yet. Or so i thought. Percy was smarter than Annabeth gave him credit for, i have no doubt that he would figure it out sooner rather than later, that is if he hasn't already.

"I do." He looked up at me, his eyes had some sort of emotion that i was all too familiar with...love. Oh Percy, what will you and Annabeth get into as you grow older and fall deeper in love? "Annabeth...I - She -" He sighed.

I gave him a few moments to put his words together. Next to him Lera looked at him with pity. It seems that i wasn't the only one that felt sorry for the two love birds, and their upcomming future.

"I just do." Percy finally said, looking down, ashamed that he didnt come up with a better explaination. Or perhapes he was shy of telling the truth. "...I just do." He repeated softley, more to himself than to anyone else.

There was a soft knock on the door. Lera moved to open it, and when she did Chiron came in. "Percy, I'm afraid that it is time for you to make your depature. Have you visited the oracle yet?" He asked.

Percy nodded in response and started to zip his backpack.

"You ahead Chiron. I need to speak with him for a few moments. But do not worry, i'll escort him out of Camp Half-Blood myself." I faintly smiled over to Chiron. In response he bowed slightly and headed out the door.

As soon as Lera close the door, the smile fell off my face and i turned to look at Percy with the no-nonsense expression on my face. "Percy, tell me exactly what the oracle told you." I commanded.

"Why?" He asked. Smart boy, he was cautious, even to me.

"I need to know if there is anything hidden message in the prophecy. Plus i can try to help you decipher it."

Lera looked at me with a questioning gaze. And i shook my head, warning her not to say anything.

"Alright." He agreed, although it was cautious. "Ocean son must give it all. To save the one he loves, before she falls . A mistress hand will aid or harm. And the wisdoms daughters will drown in doubt."

I took a few moments tearing the prohecy apart, trying to decipher what it meant. 'Ocean son must give it all', that must mean Percy with no doubt. Unless any other of our male sibling's or any male from the sea had a part of this propechy. But i very much dooubt it.

The next part stumped me though, 'mistress hand will aid or harm'? What the hell did _that _mean?

Percy was shuffling his stuff, waiting for me to say something. And Lera she was staring at the floor as if she were trying to make the ground crack with her thoughts.

"A mistress hand will aid or harm" She wispered to herself quietly. That explained it, she was trying to also decipher the prophecy. Ironically, even though she was a daughter of Apollo and gifted with deciphering prophecy's, she absolutley loathed them. She always complained that they gave her headaches.

"I need to go. Chiron is waiting." Percy said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. I nodded, and walked towards the door.

"Shit!" Lera suddenly said running out of the cabin without any explanation, leaving me to stare at the spot where she had just stood.

"Well, that was unexpected." I muttered. Percy walked behind me silently. Neither of us said a word, as we walked through camp. We both very much knew that this could possibly be the last time he would see this place. But hopefully the fates were on his side and led him through a safe journey. Well as safe as it could be for a mortal son of the big three.

The camp had an eerie feeling to it. Usually and even on the bad days there was always someone outside laughing. But not today, there was no one out side at all. I wondered where they all were. Reaching the base of half-blood hill, we stoped and looke back at the camp.

Unlatching the sun necklace that Apollo gave me those many months ago when i was coming to camp, before everything turned to be so complicated, i fiddled a bit with it in my hand and then held it out to Percy.

"Here. On your quest no god, not even me, will be able to directly assist you. But if you are in true need of some help, press the charm and i'll come." I explained. "And dont worry about the flower, i'll get it for you. It'll be waiting for you when you come back."

"Wait!" A voice yelled , turning back to face the direction of the camp, i saw Lera and what seemed to be Nicole-Anne running towards us. "Wait." Lera panted once she reached us. "Nicole needs to go with you Percy."

"What? Why?" He asked, looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Nicole show her." Lera ignored Percy and instead direted Nicole-Anne. In response Nicole-Anne nodded and pulled something out of her pocket. A necklace. A necklace that i had not expected to see. I had already drawned to the conclusion that i would not see ever again.

"Athena Mistress." I translated the greek scipture that was on the necklace. " I knew something was different about you. You seemed familiar, but i could'nt figure out why." I laughed dryly. Then i turned and directed my words at Percy, "Take her, you will need her on the quest as the prophecy said. Dont ask questions, i can't answer them. Don't ask her she can't tell you either. Just do as i'm telling you, and it'll be fine. Do not try to ditch her, your quest will most likey fail if you do. And for the love of the gods, do NOT loose each other or start anything you cant finish."

"Fine." He agreed, but i knew you was some what bothered that she had to go along. From what i known he had always gone on quest with Annabeth for the most part, and now i think that he felt like he was replacing her.

He then turned and walked up the hill where Chiron was waiting. Nicole-Anne stayed for a few moments before slowely walking after Percy. Gods, i hope they get back alright.

"Mom...You are going back arent you?" Lera whispered when Percy and Nicole-Anne were already talking to Chiron. My heart broke seeing her like these. I knew she didnt want to be here alone with mortals that would die as she stayed young for all eternity. She gave up having mortal friends decades ago, after she realized that all the mortals she would get close to would move on marry, have children, grandchildren, and eventually die while Lera stayed Lera.

I said, trying to cheeer her up. "But i can stay for tonight."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Alright then. Bring your stuff to my father's cabin, we'll have a girls night just like we used to do when you were little." I laughed, rememebring all the memories.

"But no more chicken poop." She made me promise.

"No more chicken poop." I promised, laughing at the time where we had been travelling in Asia and had tasted a dish that was called 'chicken poop'. Altough we were skeptic at first, we fell in love with it. So one day we decided to go into the chick pen and get some actuall chicken dung, after hours of retrieving the stuff, and managing to get covered in it, we found out that it wasnt actually chicken poop that we tasted in the first place. Instead the dish was made up of a variety of plant products.

"How about Samuel Jekins?" I asked a hysterically Lera, while brushing her hair. "He wasnt that bad. A bit hairy and big but he had a good heart."

"true, but he also had the eye." She commented on Aphrodite's past lovers from the victorian era until now. "He also had a thing for married wives."

"Okay, what about Tristian McLean? He's a decent, and hot."

"Yeah, but from what i've heard he leaves his daughter lot for his moving pictures."

"Movies. They are called movies now." I correctly instintly witout realizing.

Lera scoffed, "Mortals, always changing the name of everything ."

i was about to reply when i heard a comotion outside, i decided to ignore it against my better jugdment. And started dutch braiding Lera's hair instead.

Yawning Lera asked, "Do you know what hour it is?"

"No, but i predict it's late." I answered, finishing the braid and tying it with a small clear elastic. "You should go to bed. You still have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Mmhm." She mumbled as she stood up and walked to an empty bunk. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I answered, kissing her forehead after she was tucked in. "Sleep well."

Once i knew she was deep asleep, i looked around the room once more before leaving and heading towards the big house to inform Chiron that i was leaving.

When i entered, i immeaditly knew something was wrong. The usually up kept house looked as if Aphro had just had a tantrum in here.

"Chiron?" I called out into the darkness since no lights were on. "Chiron? Dionysus?"

"Down here!" I heard D's faint voice call. following the sound of his voice i was lead to the door of the basement. A.K.A the place the prisoners were kept, or in this case where Annabeth was.

"What happened upsatirs? And why are you down here?" I asked, once i reached the bottom. " And where the hell in annabeth!"

"...Luke took her"


	23. The Exchange

**PREVIOUSLY ON 'LAST BATTLE'**

Once i knew she was deep asleep, i looked around the room once more before leaving and heading towards the big house to inform Chiron that i was leaving.

_When i entered, i immeaditly knew something was wrong. The usually up kept house looked as if Aphro had just had a tantrum in here._

_"Chiron?" I called out into the darkness since no lights were on. "Chiron? Dionysus?"_

_"Down here!" I heard D's faint voice call. following the sound of his voice i was lead to the door of the basement. A.K.A the place the prisoners were kept, or in this case where Annabeth was._

_"What happened upsatirs? And why are you down here?" I asked, once i reached the bottom. " And where the hell in annabeth!"_

_"...Luke took her"_

**EZABETH'S P.O.V**

The whole room was silent. No one knew what to do. IM-ing Percy would do no good. He would just get distracted from his quest, and _that _wouldn't help at all. We couldn't risk the lives of any other Demi-gods anymore either. There had been several rescue missions in the past year and having another would risk the reputation of the camp of keeping Demi-gods safe.

Dionysus, Chiron, Lera, and I were silently brain-storming for ideas. At times someone would let out a gasp and seem like they figured it out, but then sigh and shake their head.

It seemed like the only way to make this work was to send out another group of Demi-gods on a quest to retrieve Annabeth. But that itself was pushing the line since Percy and Nicole-Anne were out in the field at the moment. The gods preferred if only one team went out at once so that they could pay their full attention of watching them and their mistakes.

"I'm afraid that there isn't any possible out come that would be of benefit to the gods or the Demi-gods." Chiron broke the silence. His solemn words seemed to cut the atmosphere of the room, bringing anguishment. "Although I do admit that Annabeth...is like a daughter to me, our main piority at the moment is Percy's quest."

"I agree." D agreed, surprising me. He doesn't usually publicly support anyone. "Athena has several brats alive at the moment. But Posiedon only has one. Plus, if it truley is Percy who complets the prophecy, then it is better to have him with us than against us."

I shot D an accusing glare. He did not just classify me as a brat. He caught on with the look I was giving him and quickly corrected himself. "Mortal children I mean."

"Wouldn't Lady Anetha cause an uproar though? It is well known that Annabeth Chase is her favored one at the moment." Lera asked, bringing another problem into the equation.

I remained silent throughout the whole conversation. Gathering what they where saying and putting it together to plan something that might just work.

"Well I'm all for not telling Athena." D answered. "I've always wondered how it felt knowing something she didnt."

"No. We tell my mother." I interrupted, "If we don't, she would cause an even bigger war. Here's what we do instead. Don't IM Percy, instead IM Nicole-Anne. Tell her the basic situation, and to not tell Percy. We tell her that as soon as the coast is clear, turn Percy in the direction of rescuing Annabeth without letting him know, and not to make it obvious. That way she would be manipulating his quest, but not enough that it is a complete and utter waste of time and resources. We kill two birds with one stone."

The rest stayed silent for a few minuets, surely going over risks and possibilities of my plan.

"This could actually work." D muttered. Lera nodded in agreement. But Chiron still stayed silent.

Chiron then brought up one of the flaws in my plan, "What if Percy finds out before time?"

Thankfully, I had already found out a way to cover that, "We twist the truth. Play a recording of her if he wants to IM her. Or tell him something like that she's still delusional or out of reach.", I answered.

"Then what are we waiting for. Lets take this up to Olympus!" D yelled.

****TIME SKIP****

"Please!" I begged Apollo. I was growing desperate. If he didnt agree to give me that flower, than the quest was no good. But after an hour of pleading and begging Apollo still refused to give me the last flower. He had told me that it was the last one of it's kind on Earth, and it would be another centurary before another would grow.

"Apollo please! I'm begging you I'll do anything you want."

He had been walking away from me at this point, but what I said made him pause. "Anything?" He asked.

Gulping, I nodded and said weakly, "Yes, Anything."

Gods Percy, you better be successful with that quest. With that promise I just made...only the fates know hat I might have to go through to get the flower.

"Alright. You can have it. But first, swear on the river Styx that you owe me one favor. Do anything I want, anytime I want that one time. And that there can be no going around my order by anyway."

I had a feeling that this was going to come back and bite me in the butt, but I had no other choice. "I Ezabeth Anne-Marie of Olympus, daughter of Lady Minvera and Lord Posiedon swear on the river Styx to grant Lord Apollo, son of Zeus, one favor of his choice - Without exceptions- in exchange for the last black Hellebore flower ."

The sky thundered above making us know that the deal was sealed.

With a sigh, Apollo extended his hand. Laying on the palm of his hand was a small wrapping. Delicately picking it up and unwrapping it I caught a glimps of black petals, before wrapping it back up.

"Thank-you."

He didnt answer. He didnt even acknowledge that I had said something, he just stared at me. Something in his gaze made me shiver. And not in a pleasant way. It was like the feeling of suspension when you watch a movie, and know _something _ is going to happen, but you don't know when or how.

He continued to stare at me, but eventually he turned and walked away. Not uttering a single word. Huh, I wonder what that's all about. Shrugging my shoulders I closed my eyes at imagined myself back in camp. After the sensation of falling stoped I opened them and saw myself back in the Posiedon cabin. Lera was sitting on one of the far bunks, oblivious to my arrival.

She looked deep in thought, I hadn't noticed before but she was fiddling with some small object in her hands. Curious, I walked closer to catch a better look. A loose floorboard squeaked faintly, but with Lera's trained her she snapped her head up in my direction.

"Hey." I waved at her, coming closer and sitting next to her . "What's that?"

Lera had a far away look in her eyes as she opened her hand and showed me a silver chain with a single charm. "My...mom's necklace."

"Oh."

Even after all these centuries the topic of Lera's...heritage was a sore one. I couldn't even imagen what went through her head at times. Being raised by the woman who helped take you away from your family to be raised by immortals, was not Somwthing esay I assume. Especially since she and I have a daughter-mother relationship.

"Did you get the flower?" She asked, still playing with the necklace.

"Mmhm." I showed her the wrapped up bundle. "Now we just have to wait for Percy and Nicole and to do their part."

"I IM-ed Nicole already." Lera informed. "She was skeptic at first, but she agreed. And she said that they had already retrieved the gorgon's blood, and that they were hours away from getting to the lake where a fresh water nymph lived."

"That's good."

It was more than good. That was great news! It meant that it would only be a little while until Percy and Nicole-Anne went after Annabeth.

During the meeting, mother was reluctant on waiting until Percy finished his quest. She wanted another team to go after Annabeth. Thank-fully she finally agreed, because if she hadn't I'm very much sure that she could've turned and twisted the council to vote on her side.

There was an uneasy silence after that. Niether she nor I had the curage of saying anything. And not being able to stand it, I made an excuse. "Well of you need me, pull me out. I'll be checking on Percy and Nicole-Anne."

Lera nodded and turned back to look at the necklace.

And with that I made my self comfortable on any other bunk and concentrated on watching over Percy and Nicole-Anne by my personal small watch glass.

_"Are you _sure _we are going the right way?" Percy grunted as he followed Nicole over a steep hill._

_"Yeah, it right over this hill." Nicole assured him. "The lady at the market swore that this was the place."_

_Percy, looking skeptic said, "Was it the same lady who tried to sell you cat eyes, saying it was good luck?"_

_Nicole glared over her shoulders, but did not answer. All she did was let out an annoyed 'huff', while continuing over the steep hill._

_After a sevral minutes of walking, both the Demi-gods were out of breath. Standing at the base of the hill, Percy rolled his eyes and pointed at the dry lake. "Is that what we walked all day for?" _

_He was turning around to leave when Nicole stoped him, "Wait." She said, "Doesn't something feel off?"_

_Percy seemed to realize it too because he withdrew his sword. Creeping closer to the dry lake slowely, he kneeled down on the floor and rested his palm against the dirt. _

_"That's weird." He mumbled to himself, "I can feel water here, but I don't see any."_

_A melodic laughter ringed through out. And suddenly the lake was full with glistening water. And from the center of it was a nymph. Her dark hair falling graciously over her shoulders, and a single piece fabric covering her body. _

_"A son of Poseidon" the nymph laughed, "I haven't had the company of one of _you_ in several decades."_

_The Demi-gods exchanged looks of caution as the nymph seemed to float towards them._

_"And a child of Athena. How...unusual." The nymph asked bemused, "Quite a contradiction actually." _

_Once she was within reaching distance she stopped. Her eyes lingering on the Demi-gods, studing their posture and movement. No expression was readable on her face. And the fabric of her clothes dance around her as of there was a strong breeze, but there was none. Her beuty was one that could rival one of the prettiest children of Aphrodite. But that was to be expected, nymphs were beutiful creatures in general._

_Nicole-Anne took a few steps back, appearently not liking the closeness of the mythical creature. But unlike her, Percy did not move his feet from the ground. He met her gaze with a blank one of his own, and he too seemed to be observing the way the other moved and acted._

_"We don't mean to intrude. All we need is some water blessed by you." He told her straight up._

_The nymph cocked her head to the side, and a small menincing smile appeared on her face. "There is no 'beating around the bush' for you, is there?" She responded. She made it straight that she was not asking, but instead stating a simple fact. "Blessing water you say? A task like that does not come with out a price, my dear boy. You cannot simply go asking people around for blessings . It is a powerful thing. None the less I will...but for a small favor in exchange."_

_The Demi-gods xchanged glances with each other. Making deals was always something that was dangerous in their world. Now was the time, even more than ever, to be as cautious as they could be. Thy had to analyze every single word that they would say carefully, becuase one little slip up might ruin might lead to serious consequences._

_"What do you want?" Percy asked after a few moments._

_The nymph grinned at them. "Nothing much," she said, "Just a lock of hair from the blonde, and a promise to receive no harm for her."_

_Nicole bite her inner cheek as a nervous habit , but nodded. If she said her words right she would be able to put a time limit on the promise. But then again, a failure to succeed could mean the end of the deal and Annabeth would probably be lost forever._

_"...Deal." _

Sighing, I closed the watching glass, and put it back under the mattress where I usually kept it. Lera wasn't in the room anymore. She had left a while ago, in fact.

It was good that Percy and Nicole-Anne were almost to Annabeth. That meant it was only a matter of time until they require of my presence to bring Annabeth back to her right mind. But it would surely take at least a day. Which meant that I finally had time to get A.j.!

**-****_Going to pick up A.J. back soon- _**

I wrote a note to Lera, before going to La Push. It had almost been week since I last saw A.j. And that was driving me insane. I'm sure Jacob didnt mind, the more time he spent with her was better for him. And it wasnt like I just left her there. I had people go and check on her every day and bring her new sets of clothes and toys.

When I arrived I realized that I should've worn something that I could blend in with. Shorts and a light t-shirt were not something an adverage person would wear in Washington this time of year. But then again, La Push _was_ filled with shapeshifter's.

Knocking on the Black's door, I couldn't help but notice the lack of shirtless teenage boys running around. There was always at least one visiting -or more like raiding for food- the Blacks. It wasnt even too early either.

I knocked after a few moments when the door wasnt opened. And when the door _still _did open I started to panick. What if something happened? Was Jake or Billy knocked out cold? And most importantly, where was A.J.?

Without thinking twice about it, I materialized myself inside the house.

Surverving the living room, I felt both a rush and relief _and _worry. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but it didnt seem like anyone was here.

_Calm down. They probably went out to eat or something_., I thought to myself.

I didn't know how the rest were so at ease with not contacting their children for years. One week and I am becoming insane with worry!


	24. You Cant Really Mean That?

_**Previously on 'last battle'**_

_Knocking on the Black's door, I couldn't help but notice the lack of shirtless teenage boys running around. There was always at least one visiting -or more like raiding for food- the Blacks. It wasnt even too early either. _

_I knocked after a few moments when the door wasnt opened. And when the door still did open I started to panick. What if something happened? Was Jake or Billy knocked out cold? And most importantly, where was A.J.?_

_Without thinking twice about it, I materialized myself inside the house._

_Surverving the living room, I felt both a rush and relief and worry. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but it didnt seem like anyone was here._

_Calm down. They probably went out to eat or something., I thought to myself._

_I didn't know how the rest were so at ease with not contacting their children for years. One week and I am becoming insane with worry!_

**3rd Person P.O.V**

"I think we are going in the wrong way..." Percy stopped walking, and stared at Nicole in suspicion. They had been walking for hours. And he was right, they were going the wrong way. Because the path Nicole was leading him to was not one that lead to the camp, but one that lead to Annabeth.

"You're just confused. This is actually a shortcut." Nicole assured him, silently hoping that he didn't ask any more questions. "We will be there in no time."

"I can't think of any short cuts leading south." Percy mumbled, mostly to himself as he followed Nicole. Because his dyslexia was more advanced than Nicole's -that is if she even had any at all- he let the map reading to her.

"Hush, this way is south-" Nicole pointed to the direction ahead of them, then behind them, "-and _that _is north."

Percy never was good at geography. But let him be stranded in the middle of the ocean and he'll point out to you the exact direction on which to go.

Not seeming any less skeptic, Percy continued to follow Nicole in the way in which he was certain was wrong.

"Duck!" Nicole all of a sudden whispered, crouching down behind a parked car. There wernt many people walking, nor cars passing so two teenagers crouching behind a car drew some attention, but not enough to give their location away.

"What the Hades is happening?" Percy hissed, trying to look at what startled Nicole. And as soon as he did his breath was caught in his throat. "Annabeth..."

"This, this is why you were leading me here all along!" He hissed at Nicole with no doubt in mind that she had something to do with it. Part of him felt betrayed becuase she had kept an important detail about Annabeth.

_Why didn't she tell me?_, he silently thought to himself. _I should've known something was wrong when she ending the IM as soon as I came back_.

"I wanted to tell you. I really did, but I was told not to. They said you were going to get distracted." She apologized, looking guilty at him.

Across the street, Annabeth seemed to be ordering others to do something. The brilliant daughter of Athena looked annoyed. As if she were commanding a bunch of idiots. And one of the people who surrounded her was her fellow sister, Magaska.

"Nicole...do you have a clone?" Percy asked sounding shocked, obliviously seeing Maggie for the first time. He had thought he had seen glimps of someone that looked like Nicole before on Luke's ship, but he didnt question, thinking it was mere coincidence.

"Identical twin actually." She grimanced, "But playing for a whole different team."

Percy stared at her. He had a million of questions in his head regarding her sister, but knowing that this was not the place or time to discuss it he surprised the urge to ask and focused on the main problem. Getting Annabeth back.

"Do you know if Bet-Bella, retrieved the flower yet?" He asked, already forming a plan to retrieve Annabeth.

"Last time I was in contact with the camp she was on her way to get it." She answered him with honsesty.

"Okay," he nodded, " this is what we do, lure your sister away from the crowd and then we replace her with you. Once you are in pretending to be her, try getting Annabeth to the alley we passed a few blocks back. I'll be shadowing you, so if you need back up I'll be there. Okay?"

Nicole thought it through and then nodded, "Sounds good."

Percy peeked from behind the car again, and then turned back to look at Nicole. "Change of plans. Annabeth is heading this way alone."

Nicole looked wide eyed at him. Tensely the waited as Annabeth approached them unknowingly. She passed their hiddening spot without even spearing it a single glance.

The two Demi-gods didnt have to talk to eachother to know what they had to do. Silently, they tried to blend in with the rest, as they followed her. Odly enough she turned into the same alley that they had been talking about earlier.

They should've known. They should've looked behind their shoulder, and walked blindly into the alley. If they had they wouldn't of had walked straight into a trap...

"And here I thought you were smarter than that." Annabeth rebuked, her back facing the Demi-gods as she twirled a dagger in her hands. "You know, I don't know why you're still fighting for them. Those whimps. They should all go to Tartarus. The world would be better, especially since my lord is returning."

Nicole and Percy looked around them, suddenly realizing that there was demi-gods blocking their way out of the alley. Percy, taking control tried to reason with Annabeth, who had now turned around to face them.

"Come on wise girl, you can't seriously mean that."

Annabeth's expression stayed neutral, as she responded coldly, "I gave my family, my time, and my life to the gods. And what have they given up for me? Nothing. So to answer your question, yes I am serious."

"I hate to bring you back to reality Annabeth, but you didn't give up your family. They gave _you _up. You weren't giving up your time, you were _given _time to live. And you didn't give you your life, you fought so other people could live theirs." Nicole answered, shocking Percy. He wouldn't ever think she would say anything to defend the gods.

Annabeth's gray eyes glared at her sibling, having a mocking smile on her face. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is." Nicole told her, stepping closer. "Poor little Annabeth, why are you so crossed with the gods? Did mommy not give you a new trinket this year?"

"Nicole." Percy's voice warned her not to give Annabeth any reason to attack. He had no doubt that if those two got in a physical fight, one of them would walk away victorious. And the other...would not because they would be lying dead on the floor. And he knew that the one walking away would be Annabeth.

"She did actually. And I love it." Annabeth responded, "Having the pleasure to you is one of the honors."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that." And without any warning Nicole blew a drinking straw-like looking object that she had taken out from her sleeve...and Annabeth fell to the ground. Before anyone had anytime to process what had happened, a bright light fell from the sky and landed in the alley blocking the turned Demi-gods with Percy, Nicole, and an unconscious Annabeth.

Several murmurs of surprise were exchanged within the group of turned Demi-gods, they were clearly not expecting that.

"That's against the rules!" One shouted furiously, "Gods cannot interfere with Demi-gods quests!"

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not a god then." A sweet voice answered, pushing back her black bouncy hair, before she swiftly attacked and finished then off one by one. "Gods, I've missed being out in the field..." She muttered to herself.

"L-L-Lera!" Percy stuttered out, clearly shocked at seeing her in a similar outfit as the one she was wearing when they had first met. Except that instead of jeweled her toga was more warrior-like.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kidnap you again." She laughed at his expression. "I'm actually here to get you all to camp. I already contacted my mo- Bella, so we should hurry. She doesn't like waiting."

**Ezabeth's p.o.v.:**

After half an hour of walking around La Push I finally found Jacob and A.J.. It turned out that they were at the beach the whole time! I still hadn't approached them though. This would be a good training session for A.J. to see how long it took to notice that I was here. So watching from away, I sat ontop of a rock and waited.

Seeing Jacob play with A.J. brought a bitter-sweet smile to my face. Watching them reminded me that I only had a decade or two until the brotherly love she had for him would turn into something much more. As disturbing as the thought was at he moment, Jake would be her first and only love.

Even after Jacob's death, A.J. would still be able to see him. I'm sure Hades wouldn't deny her the privilege...I hope.

"No!" A.J. squealed as Jake acted as if he was going to throw her in the water. And as proof that her powers were growing rapidly, she suddenly disappeared from Jacobs arms as if she was never there.

"A.J.!" Jacob's yelled, clearly freakinng out. I think he thought she must've went in the water because we dove in.

I was about to go over and help look for my little devious ray of sunshine when I heard a distinct giggle behind on of the near rocks. Shaking my head, unable to keep the amused smile off my face I quietly sneaked behind her.

"Now baby, what did I tell you about hidding?" I scolded.

Hearing my voice A.J. Turned around and threw her self into my arms. "Mama! I no hide. I play!"

"I know sweetie, I know." I kissed the top of her head as I carried her in my arms. "Why don't we go apologize to Jacob?", I said already heading towards the frantic looking Jacob.

I could just tell him that A.J. Is with me. _Or _ I can make him suffure a bit...

"Anehta, honey, can you hide yourself like mommy taught you and wait until I call you?" I whispered, setting her down on the floor and kneeing infront of her.

"Magic!" She smiled up at me nodding her head excitingly. "I like magic! Magic fun!"

"Yes, magic my little wizard." I quietly laughed. "Now go along."

Seeing as she disappeared behind a cloud of mist I continued to apporach Jacob.

"Hey Jake." I called out, letting him know that I was present.

He noticeably tensed as he slowley turned to look at me. "Uh, hey."

"Where's A.J.?" I asked, forcing a smile to stay hidden behind my emotionless mask.

"A.J.?" Jacob stuttered, "uh, she's ...um...around."

"Around huh?"

"Yeah...around..."

"Jake, I know you lost her." I smiled, then called out behind me, "Come here sweetie."

Immeadiatly A.J. Appeared beside's me holding my hand. "Mama look!" She held up her other hand, and in it was a small scared-looking crab.

Sighing, I took the carb from her hand and gently put it on the sand. "Don't do that honey, granda might get mad."

A.J. 'Humph'-Ed when I took the crab away from her, but other than that did not complain.

"A.J. don't disappear like that," Jake kneeled infront of her, "it scares me."

"Sorry" She apologized, looking at him like a little innocent angel.

"The bloodsuckers were asking for you a few days ago. They said to that they wanted to see her." Jake told me, nodding his head towards A.J..

"Okay, thanks Jake for taking care of her." I thanked him, " but I need to take her back now."

"I know." He glumly responded.

"I'll try to get someone to bring her over a few times a month okay?" I tried to cheer him up, and it worked appearently as a smile appeared on his face as he nodded.

"Alright then, A.J. say bye to Jacob."

"Bye bye, jake" she hugged him before grabing my hand again.

"Bye Jake." I waved, walking away.

I wonder how Edward will take it when they start dating...

_***********TIME SKIP*******_

Standing outside the Cullen house, I took a deep breath and then continued to knock on the door. Seconds seemed to pass painfully. The suspension in the air around me might as well kill me. I didn't know how they would react. Last time I had actually talked to any of them was in the meadow...and that wasnt a very pleasant time.

When the door opened, a semi-startled Esme stood. "Hello dear, how can I help you?"

What? She didn't even know who I was now?! Then in a rush of realization, I remembered that except for Edward and Jasper they didnt remember me because of the curse I had placed on them.

"Esme, you don't remember me, but the La Push shapeshifter's said that your family was looking for me." I said.

She blinked a few times, as if it would help her recognize my face...but it didnt.

"You're Beth?" She asked for conformation. When I nodded, she continued, "Edward and Jasper tried to remind us of you."

Noticing that reintroducing myself and explaining _everything _that had happened would take ages, I decided to give her back her memories. "Lift." I smiled, and with the swipe of my hand I saw the curse I had place on her do just that, lift.

She stood silent for a few seconds, the memories flooding back into her mind, letting her know of everything that had happened up until when I had clouded them with a curse. She gasped finally and looked at me in shock. "Bella!"

"Mommy." A.J. Tugged my hand for attention, "Where's daddy?"

Her face was scrunched up with confusion, I believe that is was because last -and every - time she had seen Esme was even Edward was around. Smart girl.

Turning my full attention to her, I smiled, "You'll see him in a bit, honey. I need to do something first."

"Why?" She complained, "I want daddy now."

Then she pulled off something that i hoped she would never lean...the theatrics. Her face scrunched up and her wide blue eyes watering. Mother always told me I did that when I wasn't getting something I wanted. Daughter of the most wise being ever, I was born with the natural ability to manipulate people. And now I see that A.J. got it too.

Thankfully I didn't have to explain to her to wait, because Edward appeared behind Esme. "Beth." He whispered, and then his gaze trailed down to A.J. "Anehta."

"Daddy!" She squealed, letting to of my hand and pushing her way around Esme to get to him. When she did, Edward threw her up in the air and twirled her around.

" oh Bella, I'd tell you I've missed you but I couldn't remember you!" Esme joked, pulling me into a hug. "Come in! Come in!"

"Everyone! Guess who's here! Never-mind, you don't remember." She laughed, her eyes getting a bit teary with tears that would never be able to shed again.

Even though that didn't remember me, everyone came down. After everyone came down I lifted their curse too -expect for those who already remembered everything. We then caught up, and joked around. Rosalie even seemed to open up, especially after I let her play with A.J.. Carlisle was back to asking me questions about the gods, Emmett cracking jokes, Jasper asking about war strategies, Alice complaining that we should go shopping, and Esme asking me how I liked how she redecorated the furniture. All while I sat in the love couch with Edward's arms wrapped around me.

It all felt like a prefect dream. A dream that I never wanted to leave. But that dreamed crashed when I received a thought by Lera, **_We got Annabeth. Come back to camp so we can finish this. Lord Zeus said that I was relieved of my punishment and could go home, but...you should come back. And fast. There's some news you're not going to like._**


	25. The Payment

**_Previously on 'last chance' _**

_" oh Bella, I'd tell you I've missed you but I couldn't remember you!" Esme joked, pulling me into a hug. "Come in! Come in!"_

_"Everyone! Guess who's here! Never-mind, you don't remember." She laughed, her eyes getting a bit teary with tears that would never be able to shed again._

_Even though that didn't remember me, everyone came down. After everyone came down I lifted their curse too -expect for those who already remembered everything. We then caught up, and joked around. Rosalie even seemed to open up, especially after I let her play with A.J.. Carlisle was back to asking me questions about the gods, Emmett cracking jokes, Jasper asking about war strategies, Alice complaining that we should go shopping, and Esme asking me how I liked how she redecorated the furniture. All while I sat in the love couch with Edward's arms wrapped around me. _

_It all felt like a prefect dream. A dream that I never wanted to leave. But that dreamed crashed when I received a thought by Lera,__** We got Annabeth. Come back to camp so we can finish this. Lord Zeus said that I was relieved of my punishment and could go home, but...you should come back. And fast. There's some news you're not going to like.**_

_**########**_

_**Beth's P.O.V**_

Walking into the the dungeon of the Big House, I saw that Annabeth was once again locked in a prizon cell. But instead of raving like she was the last time, she was peacefully asleep, laying on the small bunk at the far end. The only other person in the room was Lera, who was bend over a small table that must've been brought down eariler.

"Is everything else ready?" I asked, stepping next to Lera -who i now found out was mixing ingredients in an ancient mortar and pestle.

With out looking up, she grunted, "Yea, I just need to - never mind it's finished!" She sighed in relief and carefully emptied the substances into a small flask. "All we need to do is give it to Annabeth."

"Did you make sure you extracted all the flower's juice?" I asked, I had transported the flower before I had arrived so she would get a head start instead of having to wait while I said goodbye to the Cullen's.

"Every single drop of it. Mixed the gorgons blood and blessed water too, just as it says." She pointed to a large rather dusty looking book which kept all of the medical secrets. Hermes renewed it every year, but the newer versions had long excluded this type of old tricks and cures.

"And ta-da!" She exclaimed, "it's ready for use!"

Ancient methods required to open the skull area and pour the liquid in, but with improvements to medical research we know now that injecting the liquid into a main blood vessel works too.

"Do you want to do the favor?" She asked, tapping the needle to make sure it worked correctly.

"No, you can do it. I need to find out what the others want." I shook my head, already walking away. "Just remember to let her rest after, and don't let any one else in." I reminded her.

Lera visibly tensed at my words, but I ignored it and materialized my self in the council room. I don't remember a single time in all my existence, that i had walking in and found the room this still with everyone gathered here. For several moments no one moved, spoke, or even moved their glance. It was as if they were all statues, sitting perfectly on their thrones made of precious metal - or in Ares' case, valuable skulls.

Finally after what felt as eternity, Apollo spoke. His voice wavered slightly and he avoided looking at me at all cost. "Ezabeth-"_gods, he called me Ezabeth! Shit is about to hit the fan, I know that already... _"I, Apollo of Mount Olympus, son of Zeus herby claim your debt.

"To repay your it, I declare that you must never speak or have contact with the Cullen clan nor will you be able to I interact with any of the Greek Demi-god or visit Camp Half-Blood in this century. All the Demi-gods' memories of you will be masked, and lastly...you shall not have any contact what so ever with Anehta Josephina Areh of Mount Olympus until she is of age, she will be left in the care of the Cullen's until then. That is my price."

I was no longer able to stand, and fell on my knees! "Cousin, I beg of you! Take mercy on me, and do not let me suffer through all that!" I begged him, something I had never done...to anyone. I wouldn't be there to teach A.J. how to ride a bike, wield a sword, kill her first monster -even though she technically already did, or consult her about her first crush! I wouldn't be able to tuck her every night, and give her a kiss, or read her one of those bedtime stores she likes so much.

"I shall me merciful, and allow you one last brief visit to-" I didn't hear him out. I disappeared from the room as soon as i heard the first part of his sentence. One last visit...one last time to kiss, hug, and tell her how munched I loved her until her eighteenth birthday.

Pounding of the Cullen's door, I refused to let A.J have the last memories of me sobbing my heart out.

"Bella?" Carlisle opened the door. "We weren't expecting you so soon."

Pushing past him o made my way up the stairs where I had last seen A.J playing dolls with Rosalie. Just as I reached the final step, i saw Rosalie cling the door gently behind her.

"Is she in there?" I asked, opening the door anyway.

"Yes, but Shh! She's sleeping." Rosalie hushed me, throwing me a suspicious glare. "What-"

"Leave us." I cut her off, "I need sometime alone with her."

Even though it didn't seem like she was happy with my order, she left anyway. Casting a charm on the walls I made them sound proof.

Kneeling besides A.J. sleeping form I couldn't help the tears that fell.

"Sleep well my darling. Don't ever forget that I love you. Mommy will always be watching over you, my little star. I wish thing didn't turn the way they did. Goodbye sweetie, I love you."

I brushed her hair away from her forehead, and for the last time in eighteen years I kissed her forehead. Then, I reached up to my neck and unclasped the invisible sun necklace that Apollo had given to me when I had first gin to camp. I left it on the bedside table besides her.

"Even though you won't see me, doesn't mean that I won't be there." I whispered, slowley walking towards the door. I would of gone down to the living room where I was sure that the Cullen's were, but I felt that I was running out of time, so instead I wrote a letter rapidly. Singing it at the end I left it on the drawer next to the door. And left.

**Yes, this is THE ****last**** chapter of 'Last Chance's sequel 'Last Battle'. But fear not, I will upload the epilogue in a few days, and I promise -hopefully- it will be longer than this. **

**I would say my last good-bye's...but I rather make it in the epilogue. But... It's more like a 'Until we meet again...' :)**

**oh and I almost forgot... HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!**


	26. Forever: Epilogue

**Mount Olympus**

**Years later...**

**Beth's P.O.V **

"Send word to Chiron to congratulate Percy and Annabeth on my behalf." I ordered the rushing nymph, who was hurrying after me. All though the happy couple didn't remember me, didn't mean I had forgotten about _them__**. **_ I think I should pass by their house when they have fallen asleep, to see the new addition to the family. From what I have heard so far it was a healthy little girl. But then again, that's what they said about the last one...and when I showed up I found Andrew sleeping peacefully in his little bed, not a speck of pink in sight.

Percy and Annabeth had tough years after I had left. They defeated Kronos, brought the two camps together, returned from Tararus -a place no mortals had ever gone before, restored the gods of our sanity, and then followed to defeat Gia. Finally after all the looses they had and battles they fought they finally had time to marry. Now they were living in California to be closer to Annabeth's father with a little six year-old boy named Andrew and a newborn that was born just a day ago.

Making my way through Persephone's garden, I paused for a minute to heal a willowing flower that lay limp amongst the others. Once it was back to its former glory, I continued on my way.

"Oh, and I would gratefully appreciate if you made Hermes send the package on my desk to my father."

"Is that all mil'lady?" She asked, slightly bowing her head.

"Yes, that's all Ingrid. Thank-you, your dismissed." I said.

Lera, she was back to being Lera. Fooling around with mortal boys, planning pranks with Hermes, and having shopping sprees with Aphrodite. In other words she was just like I was when I was younger.

Now a day's I buried myself in my duties, and had little time to do anything else. The once almighty Ezabeth of Olympus was no more. And I had a slight suspesion that, that was what the Olympians wanted all along. Now that they made me crumble, I wasn't much of a threat of power to them -something, even my own parents, craved more than anything. They were ultimately power hungry, and destroyed anything -or anyone- that stood in their way.

**ANEHTA JOSEPHINA SIMERTA AREH of OLYMPUS P.O.V.**

_The bright lanterns hung from the roof, and the soft tune of an oldie played in the background. Aunt Alice was running around like a chicken without it's head, making sure that everything was in it's place. All while I sat on the couch laughing at her antics._

_"A.J.!" She yelled over her shoulder, as she passed infront of me, fixing the snacks on the coffee table. "Why aren't you waiting outside for the guest?! They should be here any second!"_

_Our 'guest' included the whole senior body -plus some younger students- from the local high school we attended to in our small rural town, where the nearest mall was a hour and a half away -something Alice wasnt happy with._

_Seeing as I made no move -except from clutching my stomach- she stopped to scold me, putting her hands on her hips,"A.J. Cullen, get your butt out side to greet the guest!" _

_"Alice, leave the poor girl alone. It's her special day for goodness sake!" Esme scolded entering the room and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Happy eighteenth birthday sweetie. God, you grew up so fast."_

_"Yeah Alice, it's my special day; let me be" I mocked sweetly batting my eyelashes at her. _

_I knew she wanted the best, but...she was a bit too much of a perfectionist at times._

_"You are your mother's daughter." She mumbled under breath walking out of the door. It was so low that I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't paying attention._

_My mother?_

_Why would I be anything like her. Sure one of best childhood memories included a blonde haired beauty watching from afar while I ran around in lush green yard, but from what I had put together she left when I was young. And it wasn't like I could ask about her without making everyone gloomy for weeks! _

_I had tried that once, and even though I was just nine, I knew that it was something I should never ask again. The most sacred unspoken rule in our family was : do not talk or even mention her. _

_It was so bad that I didn't even know her name! I have faint memories of people calling her some unusual name but...I can't seem to get my mind to recall it. All she was called around here is 'her' or 'she'._

_"Esme," I asked timidly, "what did Alice mean by that?"_

_Esme gave me a grim smile, and stared at me with eyes that held so much saddness. "I think you should ask your father that question. It's not my place to say."_

_Dad...ask my dad? Was she delusional?! It was clear that he was still very much in love with her and it hurt for him to even look at me. He won't admit it, but I could see it in his eyes when ever he's looking at me. It was as if he saw her through me._

_Nodding wordlessly I walked to where the music flowed from gracefully. Knocking on the door a few seconds after entering, I took a deep breath hoping that I distracted my thoughts long enough for him not to know what I was going to ask about._

_"Dad, I need to talk to...you" I whispered the last word, noticing that the person playing on the grand piano wasnt my dad. It was a strangely familiar women dressed as if she were an ancient warrior queen. It was hard to determine her age, her body and face seemed like she couldnt be more than a few years older than me, but her expression...it seemed so wise -and sad. When her long graceful fingers stoped flowing across the keys, she slightly turned her head in my direction noticing for the first time that someone else was in the room._

_"Who are you?" I asked, searching around the room for my absent father. That tune...the one she played so flawlessly on the piano, was one I knew well. Dad used to play it for me when I had nightmares about strange creatures and monsters coming to get me, all he had to do was play those magical notes and all those nightmares went away. When I had asked him what it was called, he smiled painfully and slowely whispered, "Bella's Lullaby"._

_"A.j.?" Instead she whispered, slowly standing up and taking baby steps towards me._

_"Woah!" I held up my hands in protest, "Who the hell are you?"_

_She stopped and gave me a small smile that reminded me of the ones my dad sometimes got, the smiles to hide away pain. _

_"I forget sometimes, you're all grown up now." She sighed, and then whispering to herself she murmered, "So this is what mom meant."_

_I continued to stare at her, debating on whether to stand here and see what she wanted, or run away and look for someone to tell who this person was. The second was the safest...but my curiosity got the best of me._

_"Oh how you've grown." She continued. Without letting me have a chance to respond she was hugging me tightly all of a sudden. I know this should of bothered me because she was a complete stranger, but I felt...safe._

_"Oh honey you don't know how much I've missed you. I promise that I won't ever let anyone make me leave you ever again." She smiled giddily, "their defenses were low tonight, that's why I was able to sneak it. But I swear as soon as the time is up I'll come and physically see you."_

_Physically? What did she mean? Wasnt she hugging me right now?_

_Before I could ask her, my vision went hazy and the last thing I heard was, "Sleep well my darling."_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear A.J., Happy Birthday to you!"

The family broke out in claps and laughs after I blew out my eighteen candles on the small cake. Since I was the only one who actually _ate _anything in this house, there was no need to the extreme. Especially since I didn't need to eat so much, becuase I took after the likeing for blood. I didn't go crazy if I didn't drink it. But it was like my favorite candy. I couldn't get enough, but I could live without it.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, sweetie." Dad hugged me, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled up to him while cutting a piece of my cake. I was about to take a bite from it when Alice yelled out, "Emmett No!"

But it was too late, I felt large hands in the back of my head, pushing my face straight into my cake. Gasping, while wiping the cake off my face I stood up and glared him. "Seriously? I thought you promised that you wouldn't do that this year!"

When I was seven, he started the tradition if pushing my face in the cake. I didn't really mind the first few years, and enjoyed the food fights that followed it. But last year, I felt a rush of anger towards him and it made me freak out a bit. It seemed like I was losing myself control.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help it." His loud booming voice laughed at me.

"Well then, maybe I would just have to teach you manners. Like a dog." I growled.

What happened next was unexpected. I had seen the La Push shifters change into their wolves many times, but what happened to Emmett was like nothing I had ever seen before. One second he was there, and the next a bulldog was barking in his spot.

The room fell silent, everyone stared wordlessly at the winning bulldog. The dog padded it's way to Rosalie and growled up at her when she held back an amused smile.

"And it's back." Alice finally broke the silence, looking up at me. "It was about time."

Back? What's back? Why the hell is no one freaking out as much as I am? They all just stare calmly at the dog!

"I still don't understand why it went away in the first place." Carlisle mused, "The only conclusion I have come up with is that it is related to Beth's disappearance."

"But why did she get it back just now? Wouldn't that mean that..." Esme trailed off looking at something behind me.

"Hello everyone." That voice. That eerie familiar voice that I had not heard in the longest time. It couldn't be!

Turning around I saw the one person who I didn't think I was going to see ever...Lera.

"Lera!" I screamed, jumping into her arms as she laughed at my antics. "Where have you been?! Why didn't you come back? I was so worried!"

Lera was my best friend growing up, she was the only one who my family actually let get to know me, as me. She was so close i concidered her my sister. She knew all about the vampire crap and she was cool with that. Unfortunatly she stoped coming a few years ago after a big earthquake shook the house.

Till this day, I still don't know why she seemed so terrified of the quake. She acted as if God himself caught her doing something she wasnt supposed to.

"I had...stuff to do." She smiled, waving at everyone else. "Everyone I have good news!"

I stepped back and looked at her in puzzlement, good news? What did she get a new boyfriend? Did she get engaged? Is she pregnant?

Oh my God! Am I going to be an Aunt!

"It lifted!"

What the hell was _that _supposed to mean? '_It's lifted'?_ I felt so left out. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces, and Esme even started squealing like Alice. The only one except for me in this room who was not acting like they were high was Dad. He stood frozen in his spot, shock was clearly written on his face.

"When?" Rosalie asked, holding barking Emmett in her arms.

"Just a few hours ago, so it would be long now." Lera answered her. And as if right in clue the whole house rumbled as the earth beneath us shook. I would've passed it off as a regular earthquake, if it wasnt for the fact that I felt the sudden urge to go outside.

Lera seemed to notice my internal battle and gave me a reassuring smile, "go ahead. You won't get hurt."

Hurt? My mind pondered for a second on what she meant by '_hurt', _but I pushed my thoughts aside and raced out the door.

Oh...so _this _is what she meant.

Immeaditaly after I opened the door I noticed that not only had the earth continued to shake, but flashes of lightning were falling from the sky and hitting the ground every five feet.

But there was one flash, not far from where I was standing, that was the brightest of all. It was so bright that I doubt it was a flash of all.

Covering my eyes from the blinding light, I tripped when I tried stepping back. What the hell was that?!

Squinting my eyes, I could faintly make out a slight figure emerging from the light that was gradually lessinging.

In repeat, what the hell?!

Finally after what seemed like ages, everything calmed down, and the light finally disappeared...leaving a girl not much older than me in it's place.

She wore clothes that I had never seen before except on Hollywood movies. Gold braceltes embraced her arms and a leaf like crown rested in her head.

Her curly blonde hair covered her face as she rose from a crouching position. But as soon as she looked up, im couldn't help but to let a gasp out.

It was her!

The lady from my dreams, the one that in had faint memories about! Her eyes were the same ones I saw every time I looked in the mirror!

Even though I already knew who she was, I couldn't help but ask, "Who the hell are you?"

She raised her head in my direction with teary eyes. "My sweetheart, I think you already know."

"Mom?" I choked, my eyes burning with tears that were threatening to fall. So many times had I in visioned myself reuniting with her. And all of those times I had planed out to yell and kick her out of my life. But now being in the moment, I couldn't bring myself to it.

My _mother was here! _Actually here! Not as a fragment of my imagination, but in flesh and blood, standing a few feet away from me!

"_Mom" I _whispered once again, this time running to her and letting her hug me tight.

"Yes it's me baby. It's me." She hushed me, her voice wavering as if she was trying not to cry to. "I swear I won't ever, everleave again unless you want me too."

And with those words, she made my day.

**BETH'S P.O.V (one final time)**

"How is she?" Edward's voice whispered from the doorway. I was laying on the bed next to the sleeping A.J. Stroking her hair when he came in.

"She's alright." I smiled back, slowly getting up from the bed not wanting to wake her up. Shutting the door softly behind me, I once again turned my attention to him. "How about you? How are you holding up?"

"For someone one who's daughter's mother -who happens to be centuries older- just returned, I think I'm doing pretty fine if I do say myself." He quietly chuckled.

"I've missed you." I blurted out, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"So have I love. So have I."

He twirled a piece of my hair like he used to before, and then took my hand and lead me to what I believed was his room. Once inside I sat one his couch.

"What, no bed anymore?" I joked, remembering when he had bought a bed just for me when we had first met.

"I had no one to watch while they were sleeping." He shrugged as I laughed.

"So tell me, how much has our little girl grown up?" I asked, "Is she and Jake..."

"No. Jacob and her keep a purely friend relationship. But I overheard her talking on the phone with a mortal boy from town." He shuddered, "they seemed overly friendly."

"Ah, so our little A.J. has a mortal crush?" I pondered, "I wonder what Aohrodite has to say about that."

Knowing my devious relative, she probably had something to do this this little piece of information.

I could go back up to Olympus this very second and interrogate her on the subject, but that would mean breaking this little piece of heaven.

The Cullen's wernt immortal, not like the gods at least. And as Lera had just proved by turning Emmett to a dog- much to his dislike- that they were not immune to our power or weapons. They actually had possibilities of dieing, and I would not spend anymore time losing valuable minutes with them.

"I promise I'll never leave again." I whispered, kissing the edge of his jaw.

"Forever?" He asked breaking me out of my chain of thoughts, while holding my hands closed to his heart.

A small tinge in my heart made me realize that there would never truley be a 'forever', but still it didnt stop me from swearing:

"Forever."

THE END


	27. Last Author Note

April 2nd 2013

1:03 p.m. (PT)

Thank-you everyone for supporting this Fan-fiction through out the years it has taken me to write it. (Wow, time passes by so fast). Your comments made me push through the hundreds of 'writer blocks' I had to face. I know I have said it many times before and probably sound like a broken record but, you guys/gals don't know how much that means to me!

It makes me so happy that you all let me tell you a different version of the stories you all love so much. I would also like to thank the wonder authors: Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riodran, for making this world a better place with their award winning books.

I hope you were all staisfied with the Ending of Beth's story. Because I can't help to say that I am. Sure some unexpected twists were written, that even I haven't plan, but it all turned out for the best.

I'm not saying goodbye. I'm just saying until later! :)

Hope you all had a wonderful Easter! :)

Love,

Lily :)


End file.
